Piece by Piece
by Kaoru Hiyama
Summary: AU. "Aku ingin kau ingat kalau aku cinta padamu. Selalu." Setelah mengatakan sepotong kalimat itu Kira menghilang, dan Lacus ditinggalkan dengan duka, luka, dan kesadaran akan sesuatu yang mengejutkan: "Yang paling menyakitkan adalah, kali ini orang yang kusayangi menghilang dan aku benar-benar sendirian." CH 8 UPDATED!
1. New Year

_Hello Everyone,_

 _Actually the idea of making this came a very long time ago, even longer than making Daughter of Spring and Autumn-which, by any chance was put on hold for the time being, but I promise I published it soon-but a lot of things come up until just yesterday, when I decided to make something._

 _Just something, to write, to publish, while I'm working on DSA continuation. And here it is._

 _Proudly presents, a story of Kira and Lacus, actually. But I need Fllay to be there, Oh well, read it and you'll see why I need Fllay._

 _Ooh, I hope you like it, and enjoy it like I do._

 _Happy Reading~_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:** Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and all of its characters belongs to Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sunrise, and Bandai respectively  
_

 _ **Rate:** T, well, just let me know if I should change it, okay?_

 _ **Genre(s):** Drama, Tragedy, Friendship, Family, etc_

 _ **Warning(s):** AU, OOC-ness, Typo(s), ER, FT, etc_

 _ **Pairing(s):** Kira Yamato/Fllay Allster, Athrun Zala/Cagalli Yula Athha (for now, that should do it)  
_

* * *

 **Piece by Piece**

 **Part One - New Year**

Kaoru Hiyama

2016

* * *

Semua orang mengira penyebabnya adalah kembang api yang meledak saat dinyalakan. _Yeah_ , _well_ , kurasa aku tidak bisa mengatakan mereka salah.

Aku terbangun pagi ini dengan perasaan gembira yang meluap-luap, seperti bak yang dipenuhi gelembung sabun dan kerannya tidak ditutup. Alarmku berbunyi nyaring seperti biasa. Aku juga terbangun pada pukul delapan pagi, seperti biasanya aku bangun di akhir pekan. Tapi yang tidak biasa adalah _akhir pekan_ itu sendiri.

Waktu duduk di tempat tidur aku langsung menoleh ke samping dan mengambil kalenderku yang aku taruh di meja kecil di sampin tempat tidur. Aku meraihnya dan membacanya. Hari ini, malam tahun baru, aku menandainya dengan sesuatu. Dan semangatku semakin terpompa saat membacanya.

Meer! Meer! Aku akan bertemu dengan Meer hari ini!

Meer adalah saudara kembarku. Orangtua kami berpisah sepuluh tahun yang lalu, Meer ikut dengan ibuku. Aku ikut dengan ayah.

Dan bam! Kami berpisah, sesederhana dan semudah itu.

Ibu membawa Meer pindah ke kota lain, sementara aku menetap di Aprilius City bersama ayah, tumbuh besar, dan menjadi seorang penyanyi opera. Dari email yang kuterima, aku mendengar Meer menjadi model atau semacamnya. Well, setidaknya kami berada di dunia yang sama. Meski jadinya kami sama-sama sibuk dan tidak punya kesempatan untuk bertemu.

Sampai bulan lalu.

Ketika sedang berbalas pesan melalui Skype, Meer memberitahuku kalau agensinya akan mengadakan pemotretan di Aprilius, kotaku. Dan aku juga sedang senggang, pada bulan Desember biasanya kami tidak mengadakan banyak pertunjukan karena kebanyakan dari kami—anggota perkumpulan seni yang kuikuti—masih merupakan siswa SMA dan lainnya karena kami biasanya punya agenda sendiri-sendiri. Yah, dan itu termasuk aku. Jadi aku mengajaknya bertemu di suatu tempat.

Dia mengusulkan beberapa tempat yang sering kami kunjungi waktu masih kecil, sekalian nostalagia, katanya. Tapi aku tidak bisa menerimanya karena hampir semua tempat itu sudah tutup atau sudah dijadikan sesuatu yang lain.

Kecuali taman kota.

Dan secara kebetulan, taman kota saat itu sedang mengadakan pesta akhir tahun yang meriah. Dengan kembang api dan semacamnya. Juga ada konser, dan hal-hal keren lainnya.

Meer setuju, kami akan bertemu di taman kota pada jam enam sore untuk mengikuti acara _countdown_ yang diadakan pada tengah malam. Aku yang merencanakan untuk bertemu pada pukul enam sore karena dia sudah menyelesaikan pemotretannya dan tempat itu pasti masih sepi, jadi kami bisa mencari tempat yang bagus untuk menonton pertunjukkan kembang apinya.

Aku bangun, bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian. Sambil mematut diri di cermin, aku mencoba beberapa. Sampai akhirnya aku memilih untuk mengenakan blus _off-shoulder_ berlengan panjang putih, legging hitam, dan sepatu bot abu-abu berpita. Rambutku—ikal, merah muda, panjang—kubiarkan tergerai. Hanya saja aku tak pernah meninggalkan rumah tanpa jepit rambutku, jadi aku mengenakannya. Dan tas selempang mungil berisi macam-macam keperluan dasarku, dompet, tanda pengenal, kunci rumah, make-up standar: bedak, _lip-gloss_ , dan _eyeliner_ , dan tentu saja, ponsel.

Membuka pintu, aku menuruni tangga setengah berlari dan membuat sarapan. Ayah seperti biasa, sudah berangkat kerja pada jam segini. Pekerjaannya sebagai Dewan PLANTs tidak mengenal hari libur. Dan aku sudah terbiasa ditinggal. Lagipula ia juga sudah mengizinkanku pulang malam pada malam tahun baru. Apalagi aku mengatakan padanya kalau tahun ini aku hanya akan merayakannya bersama Meer, tanpa ada yang lainnya.

Jadi aku memakan sarapanku—yang terdiri dari roti lapis isi coklat dan sebotol susu coklat—dan berjalan keluar setelah memastikan rumah kami terkunci dengan baik. Aku dan ayah hanya tinggal berdua, karena itu setiap dari kami memiliki kunci rumah, dan wajib meninggalkan rumah dalam keadaan terkunci jika tak ada orang lagi di rumah.

Seperti sekarang ini.

...

* * *

...

"Pesta tahun baru?"

Aku mengangkat alis ketika menanyakan hal itu. Fllay, di sisi lain, kelihatan bersemangat. Amat sangat bersemangat. Aku bisa melihat rona di pipinya, senyum di bibirnya, dan nada riang tertentu yang terdengar darinya saat memperlihatkan sebuah pamflet dengan tulisan 'AMAZING NEW YEAR'S EVE' tampak memenuhi dua pertiga kertas yang berlatarkan gambar kembang api itu padaku. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, berharap aku menyetujui ajakannya untuk menghabiskan malam tahun baru kami di acara itu.

 _Well_ , aku tak terlalu setuju.

Aku sudah punya rencana sendiri tentang bagaimana kami seharusnya menghabiskan malam pergantian tahun. Tidak di tengah-tengah hiruk-pikuk remaja yang meneriakkan _countdown_ di taman kota, tentu saja. Bagaimanapun aku tidak pernah suka keramaian. Dan dari semua orang yang kukenal seumur hidup—yang mana tidak begitu banyak—Fllay salah satu yang memahami hal ini, meski tidak begitu sepakat. Dia menyukai berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan, dan dia juga pernah mengatakan bahwa dulu saat masih duduk di bangku SMA dia pernah bercita-cita menjadi artis, selebritis, seperti Lacus Clyne atau model terkenal seperti Meer Campbell.

Dan, meski kedua mimpinya tidak ada yang menjadi kenyataan, Fllay mengambil jurusan komunikasi saat kuliah dan akan lulus tahun depan, sementara aku sendiri mengambil jurusan kedokteran dan sudah lulus tahun lalu. Sekarang ia sedang mengambil magang di Newsline, sebagai produser _infotainment_. Tentu saja—walaupun tidak terlalu sepakat—aku mendukungnya sepenuh hati.

Lagipula, salah satu alasan mengapa aku tidak ingin kami menghabiskan malam tahun baru di acara taman kota yang sering didatanginya juga adalah karena aku berpikir tempat seperti itu—dengan keramaian dan sebagainya—tidak akan cocok dengan apa yang sedang kurencanakan.

Aku akan melamarnya.

"Maaf, Fllay," kataku, mencoba tersenyum dengan tulus dan simpatik, "Tapi kurasa menghabiskan malam tahun baru dengan cara yang sama setiap tahun tidak terdengar menyenangkan."

"Yah, itu kan katamu," Fllay melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada, kemudian menghela napas panjang, "Lagipula aku mau merayakannya di sana bukan karena itu semacam rutinitas, Kira. Aku ingin mengajakmu, kau tidak pernah ke sana kan?"

Telak. _Oh, well_. Mungkin seharusnya aku tidak menceritakan padanya kalau ini kali pertama aku tidak merayakan malam tahun baru di kampus, atau di rumah sakit karena ada panggilan darurat dari UGD.

Oh, dan itu juga. Acara besar pada malam tahun baru seringkali diidentikkan dengan kecelakaan. Dan itulah kenapa rumah sakit seringnya penuh pada malam tahun baru. Itu juga kenapa aku menghabiskan malam tahun baruku di rumah sakit tahun lalu.

"Karena aku tidak ingin," kataku, menghela napas seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang berat untuk kukatakan. Nyatanya, itu yang termudah. "Acara seperti itu seringnya tidak berakhir bagus, dan aku tidak ingin menjadi pasien di rumah sakit tempat aku magang."

"Hei, jangan bilang begitu," Fllay berjalan ke arahku, dapur flat-ku tidak besar, dan kami berdiri di balik meja konter di samping kompor listrik. Dia menatap mataku, tangannya menggenggam tanganku. "Kita akan baik-baik saja, oke?"

Aku menghela napas, menyerah.

Di sana mungkin berisik, dipenuhi banyak orang, tapi dia akan menyukainya. Baiklah, aku bisa melamarnya di sana.

Atau begitulah yang kupikirkan.

...

* * *

...

 _Sembilan bulan Kemudian…_

Jam malam rumah sakit umum kota Aprilius sudah berlalu satu jam yang lalu, tapi Lacus tidak begitu peduli. Ia masih berada di koridor ruang ICU, jemarinya menempel pada kaca jendela ruangan itu, seperti halnya ujung hidung dan rambut di dahinya, juga jepitnya. Matanya menatap nanar pada sosok di balik kaca itu. meskipun, dengan sedihnya, ia harus mengakui bahwa ia tidak mengenalnya.

Ia menarik napas—dengan berat—dan menundukkan wajah, mengusap airmata dengan satu tangan dan mengalihkan pandangan. Memutar tubuhnya, ia beranjak menjauhi kaca jendela dan menduduki kursi pertama dari deretan kursi di koridor itu. Kedua tangannya terkatup, ia kembali menunduk, dan mulai berdoa.

Semua orang mengira penyebabnya adalah kembang api yang meledak saat dinyalakan. Ia menghela napas, _well_ , sepertinya mereka tidak salah.

Peristiwa mengerikan itu terjadi hampir setahun yang lalu, tapi bagi Lacus rasanya seperti baru kemarin. Bahkan, terkadang rasanya seperti baru saja terjadi.

Ia mengingat semuanya dengan jelas, dan segala yang diingatnya sudah ia beritahukan pada para polisi dan detektif yang menanyainya mengenai hal itu selama berbulan-bulan.

Dan semua dimulai dari kembang api.

Lacus memang bertemu dengan Meer pada hari itu, dan mereka bersenang-senang. Meer bercerita kepadanya tentang pacarnya yang seorang senior dengan gaya khasnya yang mengingatkan Lacus pada masa ketika saudarinya itu menceritakan tentang baju barunya.

Ia membalas cerita Meer dengan menceritakan cowok pemain biola baru di teater yang disukainya. Meer menyuruhnya menyatakan perasaannya sebelum cowok itu diambil orang. Lacus tidak begitu sepakat, dan ia juga sadar diri. Tidak seperti Meer, ia pemalu. Dan itu tidak berubah meskipun sekarang ia seorang penyanyi remaja yang sedang naik daun.

Meer menertawainya, tentu saja. Tapi juga menyatakan kalau ia mengganggap bahwa sifat pemalu saudarinya itu menggemaskan. Mereka lalu keluar dari area perayaan dan menghampiri kios makanan ringan. Meer membeli popcorn dan mengajak penjaga kiosnya—yang katanya cukup tampan—berkenalan. Sementara Lacus membeli sebatang coklat dan berpura-pura tidak mengenal Meer. Tapi kemudian Meer menarik tangannya dan meminta si penjaga kios memotret mereka melalui ponselnya, hingga ia tak bisa mengelak bahwa mereka bersaudara dan—tentu saja—saling mengenal.

Kemudian mereka kembali ke mobil dan tertawa-tawa sambil membicarakan tentang kejadian dengan penjaga kios tampan itu. Lalu terdengar suara kembang api, dan mereka menoleh.

Kembang api pertama diluncurkan pada pukul sembilan malam, Lacus memutar radio dan mendengarkan lagu Moon child dipersembahkan oleh si penyiar untuk para pendengar yang sedang merayakan tahun barunya sendirian.

Setelah itu radio terus memutar lagu demi lagu, sementara di luar kembang api terus meluncur dan mewarnai langit dengan warna-warna cerah dan bunga-bunga yang indah sebelum apinya mati di langit dan menyisakan asap seputih kepulan salju yang menghiasi jalan-jalan di seluruh penjuru kota. Meer mengajaknya keluar untuk berfoto di bawah letupan kembang api, tapi Lacus menolak, ia lebih suka berada di dalam mobil yang berpenghangat kalau mengingat suhu udara nyaris mencapai minus sepuluh di luar.

Meskipun pada akhirnya ia menyerah, dan sambil merapatkan mantel, ia keluar dari mobil untuk bergabung dengan Meer dan sesi fotonya.

Tapi tak lama, karena berkat pilihan bajunya yang salah, ia mulai menggigil dan memilih untuk masuk ke dalam mobil ketika Meer masih ingin berfoto. Pada saat itu, waktu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam.

Satu jam kemudian, Meer kembali.

Dan, bertepatan dengan saat saudari kembarnya itu tiba di samping pintu mobil, ia mendengar suara ledakan dari kejauhan. Ledakan yang besar dan mengerikan.

Lalu… api.

Ketika terbangun, ia mendapati dirinya berada di kamar rumah sakit. Ayahnya di sampingnya, dan ruangan itu gelap. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit, tapi akalnya bekerja lebih cepat dari yang bisa diduganya.

Ayahnya menangis dan memeluknya. Ia ikut menangis.

"Dimana Meer?" ia bertanya di antara tangisnya, kelegaan karena bisa bertemu kembali dengan ayahnya berubah menjadi rasa penasaran yang entah bagaimana terasa menyesakkan.

Ayahnya mengendurkan pelukan, menatap matanya, dan berkata dengan suara lirih, "Meer… dia meninggal. Polisi menemukan mayatnya di samping mobilmu. Sepertinya dia berniat akan masuk mobil ketika ledakan terjadi. Dia tewas di tempat."

Lacus melayangkan kedua tangannya untuk menutupi mulutnya yang tidak bisa menutup. Kemudian ia menangis selama bermenit-menit sementara ayahnya kembali memeluknya.

...

* * *

...

Minggu pagi, Lacus terbangun di tempat tidurnya dan tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain kecuali kematian. Kematian kematian kematian kematian… ia menggelengkan kepala, menarik napas, dan mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya dari hal-hal yang berbau kematian atau yang semisalnya. Meski sulit.

Kehilangan saudara kembar dalam satu peristiwa besar yang dijadikan headline di berbagai surat kabar selama berminggu-minggu rupanya telah mengubah seluruh cara berpikirnya. Jika dulu ia gadis periang yang mudah tersenyum, sekarang senyum di bibirnya terasa seperti duri yang menempel, mengganggu, dan—tentu saja—menyakitkan.

Lacus berjalan ke cermin besar di sudut kamarnya dan membuka seluruh kancing piyamanya. Ada bekas jahitan di atas pinggang sebelah kiri dan di perut bagian kanannya. Dan keduanya adalah bagian dari dirinya yang ada setelah ia kehilangan saudarinya. Keduanya juga bukti bahwa malam itu ada. Bahwa ia selamat. Dan… bahwa nyawanya telah diselamatkan oleh salah satu korban lainnya.

Seorang gadis—atau wanita, ia tidak tahu—bernama Fllay Allster telah menyelamatkan nyawanya pada malam itu. Fllay Allster adalah salah satu korban yang tewas ketika sampai di rumah sakit, ia mengalami mati otak, dan secara kebetulan mempunyai kartu donor.

Sementara Lacus pada saat itu membutuhkan donor. Dia kehilangan banyak darah dan mengalami kegagalan pada beberapa fungsi organ dalamnya. Dokter yang menangani mereka—secara kebetulan yang mengerikan—ternyata satu orang. Dan ia menyadari bahwa jika memungkinkan, Fllay bisa menjadi donor untuk Lacus.

Keduanya lalu dites, dan hasilnya menunjukkan kecocokan, sehingga mereka memulai operasinya. Dalam beberapa jam, salah satu dari kedua gadis itu selamat sementara yang lainnya mati.

Dalam dua hari, Lacus terbangun dan menyadari dua perubahan besar dalam hidupnya. Satu, ia kehilangan saudara kembarnya. Dan yang kedua, ia bisa selamat dengan pengorbanan seorang wanita yang umurnya tak berbeda jauh dengan dirinya.

Dan ini mengubah hidupnya.

Setelah melakukan beberapa riset, ia mengetahui bahwa pada saat kejadian, Fllay datang ke taman kota bersama seseorang bernama Kira Yamato. Kemudian ia mencari tahu tentang Kira Yamato dan mengetahui bahwa pemuda itu masih dalam keadaan koma dan dirawat di rumah sakit Aprilius, seperti halnya ia dan Fllay. Kira Yamato—menurut keterangan para perawat—adalah seorang _intern_ di rumah sakit itu. Ia akan lulus dari sekolah kedokterannya tahun ini, dan ia dijuluki si Jenius Tampan. Lacus tak terlalu mempedulikan masalah tampan atau tidaknya si Kira-Kira itu, tapi setidaknya ia ingin melakukan sesuatu padanya. Untuk Fllay.

Karena itulah ia kemudian mendaftar menjadi sukarelawan di rumah sakit, dan menghabiskan akhir pekannya dengan mengunjungi pasien-pasien di rumah sakit yang sudah lama tidak dikunjungi oleh keluarganya atau yang tidak dikenal. Meskipun Kira Yamato tidak termasuk di antara mereka.

Kira Yamato, menurut pengamatan Lacus, sering didatangi oleh seorang laki-laki berambut biru tua dan seorang perempuan berambut pirang. Ia tidak pernah bisa bertemu langsung dengan keduanya karena perbedaan waktu berkunjung dan sebagainya. Tapi ia melihat di daftar kunjungan pasien ICU, bahwa keduanya terdaftar dengan nama Athrun Zala dan Cagalli.

Beberapa dokter dan perawat juga memperlakukan Kira sedikit berbeda. Tidak jarang Lacus melihat seorang dokter atau perawat mengunjungi tepat ketika ia baru akan keluar dari lift.

Hari ini pengecualian. Setelah mengunjungi beberapa pasien di lantai satu yang merupakan tempat ia bertugas pada hari Minggu di akhir pekan ketiganya di bulan September, ia bergegas naik ke lantai lima tempat Kira dirawat. Dan saat keluar dari lift, ia melihat kedua orang itu—Athrun dan Cagalli—sedang membantu pemindahan Kira ke kamar lain.

Ia juga melihat pemuda itu bangun, untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa bulan terakhir dan berpikir untuk mengikuti mereka tanpa sepengetahuan ketiganya.

...

* * *

...

"Kira, selamat datang kembali, sobat,"

Kata-kata itu menerjang telinga Kira tepat setelah usahanya untuk membuka kedua matanya akhirnya mendapatkan hasil. Penglihatannya masih buram dan kabur, tapi sepertinya pendengarannya masih cukup baik.

Ia mengenal suara itu sebagai suara sahabatnya, Athrun, yang baginya juga merupakan orang terdekat yang ia miliki sebagai keluarga.

 _Well_ , setidaknya di sini.

Kedua orangtua kandungnya meninggal sewaktu Kira masih terlalu kecil bahkan untuk mengingat wajah dan/atau suara mereka. Setelah itu, ia dibawa ke panti asuhan dan diangkat sebagai anak oleh keluarga Yamato. Namanya sekarang Kira Yamato.

Sebagai putra tunggal keluarga Yamato, Kira tumbuh besar di ORB bersama kedua orangtuanya. Ayah angkatnya, Haruma—bekerja sebagai pegawai negeri, sementara ibunya, Caridad, menjadi ibu rumah tangga. Meski bukan keluarga kandung, ia selalu bersyukur telah bertemu dengan keduanya dan menjadi anggota keluarga mereka.

Kira bertemu dengan Athrun sepuluh tahun yang lalu, ketika mereka sama-sama berusia dua belas tahun dan berada pada tahun pertama mereka di SMP Copernicus. Saat itu Kira baru tiba di Copernicus dan tak mengenal seorang pun. Ia baru menguasai bahasa Inggris dan masih terasa aneh di lidahnya, seperti rempah baru.

Ia sebelumnya bersekolah di SD lokal ORB yang menggunakan bahasa Jepang sebagai bahasa percakapan umumnya, dan meski lidahnya lebih fasih menggunakan aksen Jepang, ia memilih untuk menggunakan aksen Inggris yang ia kembangkan selama enam bulan ia menjalani sekolah bahasa di PLANTs dengan memperhatikan cara bicara guru les bahasa Inggrisnya, Profesor Kato.

Athrun berkebangsaan PLANTs, berasal dari keturunan panjang militer di December, kota yang oleh para Dewan PLANTs dijadikan sebagai pusat pendidikan dasar di PLANTs. Ayahnya berpangkat sebagai Ketua _National Defense_ dan dikenal sebagai salah satu prajurit terbaik pada masanya, tapi Athrun tidak berminat masuk sekolah militer dan ia sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya sebagai seorang prajurit. Kira menatap Athrun dari atas sampai bawah saat mendengar penuturan sahabatnya itu dan tak bisa mengatakan ia tidak setuju. Athrun memang sama sekali tidak cocok menjadi prajurit.

Seperti Kira, Athrun juga tidak mengenal siapa pun di sekolah, dan sebagaimana nasib mengatur, di awal semester pertama mereka dipasangkan untuk membuat proyek awal tahun di kelas _micro-engineering_. Proyek tersebut menghabiskan banyak malam dalam seminggu untuk membuat skema perancangan robot sambil mengunjungi rumah satu sama lain—kebanyakan rumah Kira karena ibu Athrun adalah wanita karir yang sibuk dan jarang ada di rumah sehingga ia sering menyuruh anaknya menginap setelah melihatnya mempunyai teman dekat, dan begitulah persahabatan mereka berakar.

Pada tahun terakhirnya di SMP, mereka berpisah. Athrun kembali ke PLANTs sedang Kira melanjutkan studinya ke Heliopolis. Kemudian pada tahun akhirnya di SMA, ia mengubah haluan dari politeknik Heliopolis ke studi kedokteran di PLANTs. Dan karena tidak mengenal siapa pun di PLANTs kecuali Athrun, Kira mencoba menghubunginya kembali sambil mempersiapkan studinya.

Kemudian pada hari penerimaannya di Universitas, ia merayakannya bersama sahabatnya dan seorang gadis bernama Cagalli—yang waktu itu berstatus pacar Athrun.

Dan sepertinya hubungan mereka—Athrun dan Cagalli—berjalan lancar, sampai hari ini.

Kira memegangi kepalanya, merasakan nyeri dan denyutan yang mengganggu sementara ia berusaha untuk bangkit dan duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, "Sudah berapa lama aku tak sadarkan diri?"

Athrun terkesiap, dan mengenalnya, Kira dapat melihat ketegangan di mata dan sikap tubuhnya. Jelas sekali bahwa apapun yang akan ia katakan, pasti bukan hal baik.

"Apa hal terakhir yang kau ingat?" itu suara Cagalli, ia terdengar cemas dan lelah. Kira mengalihkan pandangannya dari Athrun dan mendapati kalau wanita itu tampak pucat dan kelelahan. Matanya berkantung dan sayu, sepertinya ia kurang tidur.

Menundukkan kepala, ia berkata, "Aku…"

Dan ia teringat sesuatu.

"Fllay, dimana Fllay?" tanya Kira kemudian, suaranya sama seperti napasnya yang memburu dan tak beraturan. Kira mencengkram selimutnya, dan menahan geram saat menyaksikan betapa canggung dan tegangnya kedua orang yang dikenalnya saat mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Kira…" Athrun mencoba mengatakan sesuatu tetapi ia menelannya kembali, mata zamrudnya bergerak tak nyaman. Sesekali ia melirik pada Cagalli dan tatapan yang dilemparkan Cagalli seolah menyiratkan keengganannya. Maka kemudian Athrun menghela napas dan melanjutkan, "Fllay sudah meninggal, Kira."

"Kapan?" ia kembali bertanya, merasakan suaranya bergetar dan matanya memburam. Ia sungguh telah bersumpah pada Athrun untuk tidak menangis lagi ketika mereka berpisah bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Tapi kini, di sini, ia berjuang mati-matian untuk mempertahankan sumpahnya.

"Se—sudah lama. Dia meninggal pada awal tahun."

Dahi Kira mengerut, "Dan kapan itu?" ia menarik napas dengan sekuat tenaga sambil mempertahankan airmatanya agar tidak jatuh. Lagipula di sini ada Cagalli, sungguh tidak pantas rasanya menangis di hadapan pacar sahabatnya.

Athrun tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menundukkan kepala dan menghela napas panjang. Mengenalnya, Kira tahu hal itu berarti apapun yang akan ia katakan adalah sesuatu yang buruk. Amat sangat buruk. Begitu buruk sampai ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakannya tanpa membuatnya terdengar sebegitu buruknya.

Tetapi kemudian ia mendengar jawabannya, dan itu bukan dari Athrun.

Yang menjawabnya adalah Cagalli, "Sembilan bulan yang lalu, Kira."

Dan kini Kira-lah yang tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

...

* * *

...

Kira melihat gadis itu keluar. Sudah seminggu ini ia selalu melihat gadis itu—samar-samar—mengganti bunga di dalam vas di samping tempat tidurnya dan bergegas keluar. Dan ia tidak sekalipun mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menanyakan siapa namanya.

Tapi setidaknya hari ini ia mendapatkan ciri-cirinya lebih baik dari kemarin.

Ia tidak mengatakan apapun, meski kelihatannya para perawat di lantai ini sudah mengenalnya karena mereka selalu menyapanya. Kira mengangkat tubuhnya dan duduk di atas tempat tidur. Mempertanyakan siapa gadis itu.

Rambutnya berwarna merah jambu cerah, seperti permen kapas rasa stroberi yang dulu sering dibelikan ayahnya setiap ia pulang kerja. Kulitnya seputih susu, dan senyumnya tampak seperti boneka—kaku dan terpaksa. Meski demikian secara keseluruhan setidaknya ia cantik. Tetapi kecantikan itu menyembunyikan kekosongan tertentu yang tidak diketahuinya.

Dari yang terlihat, tampaknya gadis itu juga pernah merasakan kehilangan seseorang yang berharga seperti dirinya.

Seorang perawat biasanya datang untuk mengecek keadaannya setiap beberapa jam, dan tak lama setelah gadis itu menghilang di balik pintu kamar rumah sakit yang berayun tertutup, si perawat masuk menggantikannya. Kira menarik napas, mempersiapkan diri untuk diperiksa, sekaligus bersiap menanyainya tentang gadis itu.

"Selamat pagi, Kira," sapa si perawat, ia wanita yang—menurut pengamatan Kira—setidaknya pasti berusia tiga puluhan dan memiliki seorang anak. Kira menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran di belakangnya saat wanita itu mengambil pena dan menyiapkan catatannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu pagi ini?" tanya si perawat dengan nada lembut, seperti rayuan dari seorang ibu.

"Nyerinya sudah tidak terasa, kemarin dokter Waldfeld juga sudah mengecek jahitanku, dan katanya tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

"Oh," kata si perawat, "Baguslah kalau begitu." Ia menuliskan beberapa hal di dalam catatannya dan kembali menoleh pada Kira.

"Kau meminum obatmu?"

"Sesuai dosis."

"Tak ada kesulitan menelan? Atau makan?"

"Semua baik."

"Hmph," ia mendengus, kembali menyelipkan penanya di saku dan melipat map yang tadi dipenuhinya dengan catatan, "Sepertinya kau akan diperbolehkan pulang dalam waktu dekat."

Perawat itu memegang map-nya dengan satu tangan dan bersiap untuk pergi, "Ada lagi yang bisa kubantu?"

"Ya," Kira mengangguk, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dan memandang serta menunjuk ke arah buket mawar putih yang ada di vas di samping tempat tidurnya, "Siapa gadis yang suka datang kemari dan mengganti bunga itu?"

"Oh," kata si perawat, tampak terkejut, "Kau tidak mengenalnya?"

Kira menggeleng, "Tidak, aku tak mengenalnya."

Ia menghela napas, "Namanya Lacus Clyne. Kau tahu? Diva pop itu?" mengendikan bahu, ia melanjutkan, "Dia sering kemari setelah terapinya selesai setengah tahun yang lalu. Aku juga tidak begitu mengerti, padahal dia sedang sibuk-sibuknya tapi malah mendaftar jadi sukarelawan rumah sakit, dia datang setiap akhir pekan."

Perawat itu tampak seolah mengeluhkan gadis itu. Tapi Kira sebenarnya lebih bingung dari yang seharusnya. Sukarelawan? Apa yang dilakukan seorang sukarelawan di kamarnya?

"Terima kasih," katanya, tersenyum pada si perawat yang kemudian mengundurkan diri dari hadapan Kira. Dan berlalu melalui pintu yang sama dengan pintu tempat gadis itu pergi beberapa menit sebelumnya.

Sementara itu di sinilah Kira, sendiri—Athrun dan Cagalli masih ada urusan dan berjanji akan datang nanti sore—dan bertanya-tanya tentang seorang gadis bernama Lacus Clyne yang kini diketahuinya sebagai diva pop yang dulu disebut-sebut oleh Fllay, dan sekarang bekerja sebagai sukarelawan rumah sakit di akhir pekan.

...

* * *

 _ **A/N:** OH MY GOD!_

 _You don't know how happy I am to finally published it!_

 _Yeaaayy~_

 _Anyway, let me know whether you like it or not by sending me reviews so I can come back to you._

 _Constructrive criticisms are needed to help me get better~_

 _Thank you for your time to read, and-maybe-review this story._

 _Good luck and have a nice day~_

 _Cheers,_

 _._

 _ **K. Hiyama**_


	2. Volunteer

_Hello, again._

 _Sorry for the delay, I actually want to update it last week. But due to some issues, I ends up cannot._

 _So, here it is. The second part of the story._

 _Happy Reading~_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:** Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and all of its characters belongs to Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sunrise, and Bandai respectively  
_

 _ **Rate:** T, well, just let me know if I should change it, okay?_

 _ **Genre(s):** Drama, Tragedy, Friendship, Family, Hurt/Comfort, etc_

 _ **Warning(s):** AU, OOC-ness, Typo(s), ER, FT, etc_

 _ **Pairing(s):** Athrun Zala/Cagalli Yula Athha (since Fllay's already dead in the actual story timeline, I cannot put here up anymore, right?)  
_

* * *

 **Piece by Piece**

 **Part Two - Volunteer**

Kaoru Hiyama

2016

* * *

"Kau menjadi sukarelawan," kata Kira, nadanya berada di tengah-tengah antara membuat pertanyaan dan pernyataan.

Setelah mengamati gadis itu selama beberapa minggu, akhirnya Kira mendapatkan kesempatan untuk benar-benar bertemu dan berbicara dengannya. Gadis itu datang ke kamarnya setiap jam sepuluh pagi di hari Minggu dan hanya singgah selama beberapa menit untuk mengambil vas, mengganti bunga, mengairinya dengan air yang ia bawa, meletakkan kembali di tempatnya semula, dan berdoa. Kedua tangannya terkatup di depan dada dan ia menunduk, posisi yang jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang berdoa.

Biasanya, gadis itu sudah memutar tumitnya dan berjalan pergi sebelum Kira sempat memanggilnya—kali pertama, atau meraih tangannya—kali kedua dan seterusnya, tapi kali ini berbeda. Setelah memperhitungkan segala kemungkinan dan mempersiapkan diri, kali ini Kira berhasil meraih ujung jemarinya saat gadis itu baru menurunkan kedua lengannya dan bersiap pergi.

Dan usahanya berhasil, gadis itu menoleh.

Lacus menaikkan sebelah alis, terlihat seperti sedang bingung, "Aku menjadi sukarelawan," ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Apa itu masalah buatmu?"

"Tidak, sebenarnya." Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari Lacus yang sedang mengganti bunga di vasnya, "Tapi seingatku sukarelawan seharusnya tidak berada di sini. Dan kau jelas-jelas bukan tipe yang bisa menjadi sukarelawan."

Lacus menatapnya dengan alis terangkat sebelah. Kelihatannya ia jenis orang yang bisa menggerakkan kedua alisnya secara independen sehingga mudah baginya untuk menghadirkan ekspresi curiga atau menghina. Tetapi yang dilakukannya saat itu hanya sebentuk aksi alis yang lembut. Hanya rasa penasaran yang dingin.

"Ah," katanya, menghela napas dan kembali berkonsentrasi pada sekumpulan bunga di tangannya, "Rupanya kau tidak perlu waktu lama untuk memberi penilaian pada seseorang, ya. Atau barangkali, kau ini memang suka menghakimi seenaknya?"

Ia membasahi bibirnya, menarik napas, dan berkata dengan suara tegas, "Dengar, Kira Yamato. Aku menjadi seorang sukarelawan karena itu pilihanku. Kau tidak berhak menghakimi. Aku punya alasanku sendiri."

Kira membalas tatapannya, mata _amethyst_ -nya menatap lurus ke mata biru-kelabu Lacus, "Kalau begitu, apa alasanmu? Kalau tidak ingin dihakimi seenaknya, kau harus mengatakannya bukan?"

Kelihatannya ia sudah mempersiapkan berbagai kemungkinan selain yang ini, Kira bisa melihatnya. Karena saat ia menanyakan hal itu—alasannya—sikap tenang gadis itu berubah menjadi ekspresi terkejut, seperti orang yang terkena alat kejut listrik dalam tingkatan manusiawi.

Tetapi tentu saja—dengan memperhitungkan kenyataan bahwa profesi awal gadis itu sebelum menjadi diva pop adalah pemain opera—keterkejutan di mata dan bahasa tubuhnya itu hanya bertahan selama beberapa detik. Kira bahkan tidak merasa terkejut saat mendengarnya menghela napas panjang, ia sudah menduganya.

" _Well_ , ledakan yang membuatmu koma telah membunuh saudara kembarku," katanya, perlahan-lahan dan dipenuhi gejolak emosi yang didominasi oleh kesedihan, "Jadi saat itu juga adalah masa-masa terberat dalam hidupku. Tapi aku bisa melewatinya, dan itu berkat bantuan para sukarelawan yang bekerja di sini. Mereka menyemangatiku, mendengarkan ceritaku, dan menemaniku melewati saat dimana rasa kehilangan itu membuatku ingin bunuh diri. Karena itu aku merasa berhutang pada mereka. Dan satu-satunya cara untuk membalas kebaikan itu hanya dengan membantu mereka, dan orang-orang yang mungkin mengalami saat-saat sepertiku."

Lacus mengerjap beberapa kali, tampak seperti berusaha menahan airmatanya sementara ia terdengar sesegukan. Tetapi ia tidak terus-menerus seperti itu, sebab, beberapa menit setelahnya, ia sudah kembali tersenyum, "Yah, begitulah."

Kemudian ia mendongak secara refleks dan memandangi jam digital di dinding samping jendela, "Ah, sudah jam segini," Lacus kembali menatap Kira, "Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang," katanya, berbalik dan langsung menuju pintu masuk dan meraih kenopnya.

Tetapi ia tidak langsung memutarnya, melainkan terdiam di tempat dengan keheningan yang terasa berat. Kira memandangi punggung gadis itu sementara ia menunduk. Dan saat mata _amethyst_ -nya tertuju pada tangan Lacus yang memegang kenop, ia melihatnya gemetar.

Satu detik… dua detik… tiga detik…

Gadis itu semakin menunduk. Tangannya masih gemetar. Tapi ia tidak lagi hanya sekadar memegang kenopnya, ia _mencengkramnya_.

"Lacus…?" Kira memanggilnya dengan hati-hati, ada sesuatu dalam cara berdirinya yang membelakangi Kira saat itu, juga keseluruhan sikap tubuhnya, yang seolah menunjukkan kekhawatiran, ketakutan, dan… penyesalan.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kusampaikan padamu," gadis itu berkata dengan tiba-tiba, suaranya terdengar seperti orang yang berusaha menahan tangis. "Tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang karena… yah, sebagian besar karena aku takut. Tapi aku pasti mengatakannya… cepat atau lambat, atau mungkin saat kita bertemu lagi nanti."

Kemudian ia memutar kenopnya, menarik pintu sampai terbuka, dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

...

* * *

...

Pintu kamar kelas VIP itu tertutup di belakangnya dengan derit nyaring yang diikuti suara berdebum keras saat daun pintu mencapai birainya. Lacus berdiri di depannya, sebelah tangannya diletakkan di dada sementara jantungnya berdegup cepat, semakin cepat—dan lebih keras dari suara pintu yang terbanting.

Ia menarik napas panjang, memejamkan mata, dan bersandar pada pintu sementara mengatur napasnya. Pembicaraan tadi sungguh melelahkan. Mengarahkan pandangan matanya ke atas, ia menghembuskan napasnya pelan-pelan.

Kira Yamato. Orang itu sangat berbahaya.

Lacus menjauhkan diri dari pintu setelah merasa lebih tenang. Ia lalu berjalan menyusuri koridor di depan kamar Kira sambil merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Kira Yamato adalah seorang dokter magang, dan ia hanya seorang anak SMA kelas tiga dan penyanyi terkenal; itu satu fakta sederhana yang ia lupakan dan nyaris membuatnya menangis tak keruan dan menceritakan segalanya.

Tentang Meer, Fllay, dan alasan sebenarnya mengapa ia memutuskan untuk menjadi sukarelawan di Rumah Sakit Aprilius tanpa mempedulikan kenyatan lain bahwa kehidupannya sudah penuh—dengan dunia _showbiz_ , ayahnya, dan penyesalannya—tanpa ia perlu mendaftarkan diri menjadi sarana curhat gratis bagi para pasien di rumah sakit ini.

Ponselnya berbunyi.

"Ya," Lacus mengangkatnya.

"Kau dimana?" ternyata managernya. Lacus menepuk dahinya pelan, _Bagaimana aku bisa lupa?_ Pikirnya, kemudian ia menjawab, "Masih di rumah sakit."

"Terapi sosialmu?" tanya sang manager, merujuk pada fakta lain bahwa kepada manager dan kru-nya, Lacus menyatakan bahwa alasan ia menjadi sukarelawannya adalah karena psikiaternya menyarankan agar ia melakukan terapi sosial dengan menjadi sukarelawan di rumah sakit.

"Wawancara untuk Newsline dimajukan ke jam dua siang, kau tidak lupa kan?"

"Tidak," padahal ia lupa. Pemberitahuan soal wawancara yang dimajukan itu sudah di kirim melalui email tadi malam, ia juga sudah menuliskannya dalam memo pribadinya. Melirik jam di ponsel, waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah dua siang. _Oh, ya ampun_ , pikirnya, _sepertinya ini gara-gara semua percakapan tadi_.

Tentu saja yang dimaksud adalah percakapan dengan Kira tadi.

Wawancaranya berlokasi di gedung Newsline. Dan gedung itu berada di pusat kota Aprilius yang bersebelahan dengan taman kota, tempat dimana kecelakaan besar itu terjadi.

Menelan ludah, Lacus menutup teleponnya dan melanjutkan langkah menuju lobi untuk mencari taksi yang akan membawanya ke gedung wawancara. Sambil berjalan, ia berpikir untuk mendapatkan lisensi mengemudi sendiri supaya tidak perlu lagi menggunakan transportasi umum seperti taksi, trem, atau bus yang pasti akan membuat pekerjaannya menjadi lebih mudah.

Atau—tiba-tiba sebuah gagasan terlintas di benaknya—ia sebaiknya minta dicarikan sopir saja oleh ayahnya.

Perjalanan itu memakan waktu nyaris dua puluh menit sehingga pada saat ia tiba di lobi gedung Newsline, waktu di ponselnya telah menunjukkan pukul dua kurang sepuluh. Lacus segera membayar taksinya tanpa berkedip, tak memedulikan kembalian, dan langsung masuk ke dalam lobi utama di balik pintu geser kaca.

"Miss Clyne," ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dan segera menoleh. Seorang pria berambut hitam terlihat di ujung pandangan matanya dan berjalan ke arahnya sambil melambaikan tangan, "Sebelah sini."

Lacus tersenyum, jenis senyum profesional yang terlatih dan sering digunakannya bila berada di tempat kerja, sementara ia membelokkan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah pria itu.

"Maaf, aku terlambat," katanya dengan suara lembut sekaligus tegas. Seperti wajahnya, seluruh tubuhnya juga adalah aktris. Lacus menghabiskan berjam-jam di sanggar untuk melatih setiap bagian dari dirinya agar bisa tampil sempurna di atas panggung. Ia tahu bagaimana cara agar gerakan dan bahasa tubuhnya bisa membuat efek-efek tertentu yang sesuai dengan penampakan yang diinginkannya. Dan begitulah yang terjadi sekarang. Meski dalam hatinya ia masih merasakan sentakan emosi yang merupakan dampak percakapannya dengan Kira tadi, namun dari luar ia berhasil menampilkan citranya sebagai gadis baik-baik yang merasa sangat bersalah karena telah terlambat.

Tersenyum, Lacus berkata, "Tadi aku berada di seberang kota, dan ada sedikit kemacetan ketika mengarah ke sini."

"Oh, bukan masalah, Miss Clyne. Kau sudah berusaha," kata pria itu saat mereka melintasi studio demi studio yang mengarah ke ruangan paling ujung tempat wawancaranya diadakan, "Tapi jalanan memang selalu tidak terduga."

Lacus tertawa pelan, menjaga citranya, sementara ia dibimbing masuk ke dalam studio, "Sepertinya begitu."

...

* * *

...

Kira tidak berharap banyak mengenai orangtuanya. Atau setidaknya orangtua angkatnya. Adalah kenyataan dan fakta yang tidak bisa disangkal kalau orangtua kandung Kira meninggal sebelum ia sempat mengenal atau tahu nama mereka. Tapi orangtua angkatnya juga tinggal di ORB, dan mereka bukan keluarga kaya atau semisalnya yang bisa bolak-balik dari dan ke PLANTs kapan saja.

Tapi mereka disini, sekarang.

Kamis sore, ketika Dokter Waldfelt mengizinkannya pulang karena kondisinya sudah memungkinannya untuk melakukan hal itu, Kira memutuskan untuk menghubungi dua orang saja begitu ia mendengarnya. Yaitu Athrun dan induk semangnya. Ia tidak terlalu dekat dengan Cagalli yang merupakan pacar sahabatnya, dan tidak juga berpikir untuk menghubungi kedua orangtuanya sebelum ia pulang ke _flat_ yang disewanya dengan bantuan Athrun.

Kira sempat berpikir untuk menghubungi Athrun terlebih dahulu, lagipula sahabat kecilnya itu juga sudah menawarkan akan mengantarnya pulang jika rumah sakit sudah memberi izin, dan Kira menyetujuinya tanpa berpikir dua kali. Athrun adalah kenalan terdekatnya di PLANTs, dan ia belum cukup pulih untuk pulang ke _flat_ -nya di Maius dengan cara biasa, yakni menumpang trem sampai perbatasan dan melanjutkannya dengan bus.

Tetapi kemudian ia melihat jam digital di atas pintu kamar dan menyadari bahwa pada jam segini, kemungkinan Athrun masih sibuk.

Menghela napas, ia meraih ponsel barunya—yang diberikan oleh Athrun, dengan sedikit memaksa, karena ponsel lamanya rusak pada malam tahun baru—dan menekan nomor induk semangnya.

Tetapi sebelum Kira sempat menekan tombol telepon, ia mendengar derit pintu rumah kamarnya yang berayun terbuka dan suara yang amat dikenalnya.

"Kira!"

Ia nyaris terlonjak saking terkejutnya, meski untung saja tidak, dan saat menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara, Kira mengepalkan tangan kirinya yang tidak memegang ponsel dan berpikir untuk membuat perhitungan dengan Athrun nantinya.

Karena di sana, berdiri di depan daun pintu yang berayun menutup, adalah kedua orangtuanya, Haruma dan Caridad Yamato.

"Ayah, ibu?" ujar Kira dengan suara bertanya-tanya—meski dengan jelas ia tidak perlu bertanya—ketika melihat orangtuanya. Ibunya menghambur ke arahnya dan memberinya pelukan yang memenuhinya dengan kehangatan nyaris segera.

"Iya, Kira," kata Caridad tanpa melepaskan Kira, "Kami di sini."

"Bagaimana... bagaimana bisa?" ia kembali berlagak pilon.

Ayahnya tersenyum, "Ada banyak jalan menuju Roma, Kira."

 _Oh ya_ , pikir Kira, _apalagi kalau kau kenal orang seperti Athrun_.

"Kami mendengar tentangmu dari berita internasional, di sana namamu tertulis sebagai salah satu korban yang selamat. Lalu kami bertanya pada temanmu dan mereka mengatakan kau dirawat di Aprilius. Jadi kami memutuskan untuk menghubungi kerabat yang kebetulan tinggal di PLANTs untuk membantu kami agar bisa menjengukmu secepatnya."

 _Kerabat yang kebetulan tinggal di PLANTs, huh? Baiklah._

"...dan setelah segala sesuatunya beres, kami baru bisa kemari hari ini."

Ada jeda, kemudian, "Kau tidak marah kan, Kira?"

"Apa?" tanya Kira, mengangkat alis, "Kenapa aku harus marah? Kalian menjengukku, padahal biaya pulang-pergi ke PLANTs tidak murah. Menurutku itu tidak memberiku alasan sama sekali untuk marah pada Ayah maupun Ibu."

"Kira," ujar Caridad, nada suaranya khawatir namun menenangkan, "Kami sangat bersyukur kau baik-baik saja, Nak."

Kira menarik tubuhnya dari pelukan ibunya dan memandang kedua orangtuanya, lalu... airmatanya jatuh.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan..." ia memejamkan mata dan airmatanya kembali menetes, "Aku... akulah yang bersyukur masih bisa bertemu dengan kalian lagi."

Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangan dan mengusap kedua matanya dengan ujung lengan baju rumah sakitnya, "Tapi Fllay... Fllay... dia..."

"Kira," ia merasakan genggaman kedua orangtuanya di tangannya, "Fllay baik-baik saja sekarang. Dia memang tidak bisa bertemu dengan orangtuanya lagi, tapi dia akan baik-baik saja. Karena dia... dia menolong seseorang pada malam itu, Kira."

Menolong seseorang? Ah...

 _Iya_ , Kira mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa?

Bahkan ia sendiri saja bertemu dengan Fllay ketika gadis itu sedang mengisi formulir pendaftaran donor.

Hari itu, Selasa pagi. Kira dan beberapa mahasiswa magang lain sedang mengikuti apel pagi untuk para dokter dan perawat di depan tempat pendaftaran. Ia adalah mahasiswa termuda di antara para dokter magang. Dan yang akan menjadi pembimbingnya saat itu adalah Dokter Canaver, seorang spesialis neurologi.

Fllay juga adalah seorang mahasiswa, seperti dirinya, mereka kuliah di kampus yang sama. Namun, status mereka sebagai mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran dan mahasiswi jurusan komunikasi jelas tidak memberi mereka kemungkinan untuk bertemu semasa kuliah. Ditambah lagi, meski seumuran, Kira masuk sebagai mahasiswa baru satu tahun lebih dulu dari Fllay.

"Kira," Dokter Canaver berkata dengan nada perintah, "Aku ingin kau membantu pendataan donor."

Kira mengernyit, ia menginginkan spesialisasi di bidang neurologi dan menganggapnya sebagai tantangan meskipun pada dasarnya membenci hal-hal yang bersifat mikro atau kecil, mungil, atau apapun itu. Dan sekarang pembimbingnya malah menyuruhnya melakukan hal seperti ini. Tentu saja, ia ingin protes. Tapi saat hendak menunjukkan protesnya, Dokter Canaver membungkamnya, "Itu tugas pertamamu. Lakukan dan jangan banyak bicara."

Maka itu ia menghela napas, menyerah. Dan begitu berbalik untuk menghadapi pekerjaan pertamanya yang seharusnya merupakan pekerjaan perawat itu, Kira bertemu dengan Fllay.

"Selamat pagi," gadis itu berkata dengan riang, "Aku mau mendaftar sebagai donor."

Kira mendengus, duduk di balik meja, mengeluarkan form dan pena, dan mulai menulis, "Namamu?"

"Fllay Allster. Seperti _fly_ yang artinya terbang. Tapi dengan tambahan A di awal, dan dobel L, di kedua kalimatnya."

"Hm," gumam Kira tanpa menoleh sementara ia menulis. "Usiamu?"

"21 tahun."

 _Oh,_ pikirnya, _sama denganku_.

Kira menghela napas, mengangkat pandangannya dan menyerahkan lembaran _form_ itu pada gadis di depannya. "Silahkan di isi di sini, sini, dan sini."

Gadis itu menatapnya, dengan kesan bertanya-tanya. Tak lama kemudian ia terkesiap, "Kira! Kira Yamato kan?"

Kira mengangkat alis, bingung. "Tolong isi di sini," ia kembali menyerahkan _form_ -nya, "Dan beri centang di depan tulisan organnya."

Fllay mengerutkan wajahnya dan memberi Kira tatapan tidak suka, "Kau ini rupanya orang yang sangat menyebalkan ya, Kira Yamato."

Ia membalas tatapan gadis itu, "Memangnya kau siapa?"

Fllay meraih lembaran _form_ -nya dan tersenyum secara tiba-tiba, "Aku berubah pikiran. Ternyata kau lucu juga."

"Hah?"

Kemudian ia menunduk dan mengisi form-nya, lalu menyerahkannya kembali pada Kira, "Ini, terima kasih."

"Sama-sama," balasnya, meletakkan lembaran itu di depan matanya dan terkejut dengan cepat.

Fllay Allster, gadis itu mencentang seluruh organ dalam.

"Kau—"

Fllay menoleh, tersenyum menatap Kira yang kelihatan sangat terkejut.

 _"Aku ingin kematianku berarti, Kira Yamato."_

Dan itulah yang sekarang membuat Kira meneteskan airmatanya.

...

* * *

...

Beberapa hari setelah ia keluar dari rumah sakit dan Kira belum sekalipun kembali ke sana, bahkan sebagai dokter. Ia memang masih mendapatkan izin sampai satu minggu. Tapi setiap pagi ketika melangkah keluar dari rumah dan memikirkan untuk pergi ke rumah sakit, kakinya seolah menolak untuk mengikuti kehendak akalnya. Jadi alih-alih ke rumah sakit, ia malah pergi ke pusat kota untuk berjalan-jalan sewaktu orangtuanya masih di sini.

Tetapi setelah mengantar mereka ke _shuttle port_ di Aprilius dua hari yang lalu, ia kehilangan tujuan. Hingga akhirnya yang dilakukan Kira pada pagi hari setelah sarapan hanyalah menonton acara tv membosankan yang sama sekali tidak menarik perhatiannya, atau berjalan ke pusat perbelanjaan untuk membeli sarapan.

"Dan seperti itulah keseharianku belakangan ini," kata Kira di telepon, berbicara pada salah satu teman SMA-nya, Tolle.

Kemudian ia mendengar tawa berderai dari seberang telepon, dan yang tertawa—ngomong-ngomong—bukan hanya satu orang. _"Maaf, Kira. Tapi menurutku itu bukan masalah besar."_

"Oh ya," sahut Kira, bernada kesal, "Tentu saja. Kurasa aku bertanya pada orang yang salah."

 _"Kau hanya terlalu serius, kawan,"_ Tolle menyahut, suaranya masih terdengar seperti candaan, _"Mungkin inilah yang sebenarnya kau butuhkan, sedikit waktu luang. Percayalah, dalam beberapa hari kau akan kembali baik-baik saja."_

"Tapi, To—"

 _"Ah, Miri sudah mau pulang. Dan..."_ ada jeda beberapa detik yang disertai gemerisik hela napas dari telepon, _"Ponselku juga mulai terasa panas. Jadi, sampai nanti."_

Lalu sambungannya diputus.

Kira mengertakkan giginya dengan geram, berpikir untuk kembali menelepon Tolle namun akhirnya memilih untuk tidak melakukannya. Ia terlalu lelah untuk bicara dengan temannya yang satu itu. Dan lagi sepertinya ia sudah membuat keputusan yang salah dengan menelepon Tolle. Jadi sambil merebahkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur, Kira mengangkat ponselnya dan mencari nomor lain untuk dihubungi.

Dan yang dipilihnya setelah Tolle adalah si sahabat kecil yang memang ingin dihubunginya sejak awal, Athrun.

Sembari menunggu telepon diangkat, Kira memikirkan beberapa hal yang ingin dikatakannya pada Athrun. Yang pertama—tentu saja—tentang kedatangan mendadak orangtuanya. Kemudian tentang sopir yang membawa mobil Athrun yang datang pada hari ia keluar dari rumah sakit.

Oh, tentu saja. Seumur hidup—baiklah itu terlalu berlebihan, kalau begitu—sepanjang yang ia ingat, Athrun bukan tipe orang yang suka diwakilkan dalam urusan seperti itu. Maksudnya, jika bukan karena ada sesuatu terjadi, yang menjemput Kira dan orangtuanya dari rumah sakit pada hari itu adalah Athrun sendiri, bukan sopirnya.

Dan ini adalah pertanyaan yang paling ingin ditanyakannya pada sahabatnya itu.

Athrun mengangkat pada dering kelima. Tapi, alih-alih mendengar suara sahabat yang dikenalnya sejak SMP itu, ia malah mendengar suara Cagalli.

 _"Kira,"_ sapa gadis itu, suaranya terdengar mengambang. Dan tak lama setelahnya, ia bisa mendengar Athrun meringis di latar belakang, _"Ada apa?"_

"Aku ingin berbicara dengan Athrun, tapi sepertinya dia sedang sibuk... ya?" tanya Kira dengan hati-hati. Ia memang tahu kalau setahun belakangan, Athrun dan Cagalli tinggal bersama di sebuah apartemen di Aprilius.

 _"Tidak juga,"_ sahut Cagalli, kemudian ia mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak begitu jelas—seolah berbicara pada orang lain di sampingnya, dan menghela napas seraya berkata, _"Kau boleh datang kesini kalau mau."_

Kira mengernyit heran, ia menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga dengan satu tangan dan—saat melakukannya—terdengar suara protes Athrun di telepon. Alisnya terangkat sebelah, ini agak mengejutkan. Dan membingungkan. Dan membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Tapi sepertinya tawaran Cagalli boleh juga.

Menaruh kembali ponselnya di telinga, Kira berkata, "Baiklah," ia melirik arloji di tangannya, dan berpikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk pelan, "Aku akan tiba dalam setengah jam."

Lalu setelah itu, ia menutup telepon.

Kira melanjutkan perjalanannya, apartemen yang ditinggali Athrun dan Cagalli berjarak dua blok dari pusat kota tempat ia berada. Dan bisa ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki atau naik taksi, bus, bahkan trem. Tapi mengingat kawasan itu termasuk salah satu kawasan yang jarak antara satu menara dengan menara yang lain cukup jauh, ia berpikir lagi. Kali ini mungkin ia lebih baik naik taksi.

Maka ia pun berjalan ke arah stasiun taksi terdekat, mengikuti antrean, dan memulai perjalanannya.

Sebelum tinggal di sana, Athrun—dan juga Cagalli—tinggal di sebuah _flat_ dua kamar di pusat kota dan bisa di akses dengan mudah dari mana saja. Tetapi setengah tahun yang lalu pasangan itu memilih untuk pindah ke sebuah apartemen yang agak sedikit jauh dari pusat kota, dan alasan yang mereka gunakan adalah karena Cagalli—yang berstatus mahasiswa seni dan bekerja sebagai penari balet profesional—merasa pusat kota terlalu ramai untuknya, dan ia ingin mengganti suasana.

Dan Athrun—yang kelihatannya memang jatuh cinta setengah mati pada Cagalli—menyetujuinya nyaris segera. Kira sempat mempertanyakan keputusan sahabatnya itu, apalagi karena status Cagalli hanyalah seorang kekasih, bukan tunangan atau istri, tapi Athrun bergeming. Ini adalah satu dari beberapa hal yang belum bisa ia mengerti tentang sahabat masa kecilnya.

Lagipula, dia belum pernah jatuh cinta sampai seperti itu pada seorang gadis. Bahkan Fllay.

 _Bahkan Fllay_ , Kira mengulang dalam hati.

Begitu sampai di depan apartemen, menekan bel di pintu masuk, dan mendapati Cagalli yang membuka pintu, Kira sama sekali tidak menduga bahwa ia akan melihat Athrun di ruang tengah, melesakkan diri di sofa sembari menonton tv, dengan dahi yang diperban.

Cagalli menghela napas dan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke depan Kira dengan tatapan penuh arti sebelum ia sempat mengatakan apapun.

"Jangan tanya aku," katanya, terdengar seperti perintah.

Maka ia mengangguk, dan berjalan melewati Cagalli untuk bergabung dengan Athrun di ruang tengah. Memperhatikan raut wajah sahabatnya—tegang, geram, dengan mata zamrud yang berkilat seperti ingin membunuh seseorang—Kira menghela napas, mengerti bahwa alasan apapun di balik perban yang membalut dahinya dan tertempel di pipinya itu pastilah bukan hal baik.

"Ayahmu?" ia bertanya dengan hati-hati, teringat bahwa Athrun tidak pernah sepaham dengan ayahnya dalam hal apapun. Dan kecenderungan untuk bertengkar di antara keduanya berada dalam batas toleransi yang sangat minim.

Intinya, Athrun dan ayahnya tidak akan bisa berada dalam ruangan yang sama lebih dari lima menit tanpa ada percekcokan. Atau paling tidak saling berbalas sindiran.

Dan hal ini—tentu saja—bertambah parah setelah kematian ibunya yang hanya berjarak satu bulan sejak kembalinya Athrun ke PLANTs setelah lulus SMP.

"Menurutmu?"

Kira mengendikkan bahu sesaat dan kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa, mengabaikan jawaban Athrun—yang jelas-jelas tidak bisa dikategorikan sebagai jawaban, ia berkata, "Apalagi masalahnya?"

Athrun tidak langsung menyahut, tapi ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Gerakan yang dikenali Kira sebagai pertanda bahwa ia ragu, bahwa di satu sisi ia ingin mengatakannya. Namun di sisi lain sesuatu menahannya.

Mencoba mencari informasi, Kira melirik Cagalli dengan ujung matanya dan mendapati gadis itu sedang berada di dapur, menuangkan minuman dari teko untuk mereka bertiga.

Dan ia tidak kelihatan merespon dalam bentuk apapun.

Kemudian ia mendengar hela napas panjang dari sampingnya dan menoleh. Athrun menatapnya dengan pandangan serius, lalu berkata dengan suara yang agaknya terasa mengambang, "Kira," katanya, "Kau tahu kan aku dan Ayah tidak pernah cocok?"

Kira mengangguk, "Itu adalah hal pertama yang kau ceritakan padaku, dulu."

"Nah," ia menarik napas, tampak seperti orang yang hendak mengungkapkan rahasia besar yang selama ini telah dipendamnya. Penasaran, Kira memasang telinganya baik-baik, "Beberapa hari yang lalu aku mampir ke rumah. Yah, sekadar kunjungan basa-basi sih."

Kira mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Lalu?"

"Lalu... ya sudah. Kami bertengkar, seperti biasa. Dan ini—" dia menunjuk pada balutan perban di dahinya, "Adalah satu-satunya oleh-oleh yang kudapat darinya setelah bertahun-tahun. Walaupun... yah, aku juga tidak berharap banyak sih. Hanya saja kupikir setelah semua ini, dia... setidaknya dia bisa menganggapku anaknya."

Ada jeda, kemudian, "Tapi sepertinya... ekspektasiku terlalu tinggi."

"Jadi," kata Kira, tak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum. Dari semua hal yang terjadi belakangan ini, mendengar cerita semacam ini dari sahabat kecil yang sudah dianggap seperti adiknya sendiri itu entah mengapa terasa begitu menyenangkan.

Rasanya... seperti kembali ke masa lalu.

Dan Kira sudah begitu diujung tanduk sehingga senyumnya berubah menjadi tawa. Tawa yang mengalir begitu saja seperti air. Seolah tanpa beban.

Kemudian... ia teringat sesuatu.

Kapan terakhir kali ia tertawa seperti ini?

"Ngomong-ngomong," kata Kira lagi, berusaha untuk berhenti tertawa, apalagi karena ia melihat perubahan di wajah Athrun yang kelihatan sekali tidak sukanya. "Jadi itu alasan kenapa waktu keluar dari rumah sakit, yang menjemputku adalah sopirmu?"

Athrun terdiam. Kemudian ia menegakkan posisi duduknya dan tampak berpikir sejenak. Pada saat itulah, Cagalli datang dengan membawa satu nampan berisi tiga gelas tinggi dan satu _pitcher_. Lalu, setelah meletakkan nampannya di atas meja kopi, ia duduk di sofa yang berseberangan dengan Kira dan bergabung dengan mereka.

"Kira-kira seperti itulah," katanya, menjawab menggantikan Athrun, "Silahkan."

"Terima kasih," sahut Kira, mengambil gelasnya dan meminumnya.

Ada keheningan sesaat yang tercipta sementara mereka bertiga meminum minuman masing-masing. Tetapi keheningan itu tidaklah lama, dan Athrun-lah yang memecahkannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kira," ia meletakkan gelasnya dan memasang wajah serius saat menatap Kira.

Menolehkan kepala, Kira melihat keseriusan di matanya dan membalas tatapannya, "Ada apa?"

"Begini," pemuda berambut biru tua itu memulai, tetapi tidak seperti sebelumnya, Kira bisa melihat keragu-raguan di matanya, "Sebelumnya, aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa memberitahumu lebih awal."

 _Hah?_

Mengamati perubahan raut wajah sahabat masa kecilnya, Kira menyadari ada semacam ketegangan dan keraguan terpancar di sana. Maka ia menoleh untuk melihat Cagalli dan terkejut mendapati gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya dan memancarkan sesuatu yang sama seperti Athrun.

 _Apa? Ada apa?_

Kira membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, tapi suaranya tidak mau keluar.

Lalu, Cagalli menghela napas.

"Kira," ia berkata dengan nada tertentu yang merupakan perpaduan _absurd_ antara kebingungan, keraguan, kesedihan, dan beberapa emosi lain yang di antaranya berupa keinginan yang kuat untuk menyampaikan sesuatu. Seakan-akan apapun yang ingin dikatakannya adalah sebuah rahasia.

Rahasia. Tentu saja, tapi rahasia ini berbeda dengan rahasia yang biasanya.

Karena rahasia ini juga tampak seperti beban yang menyesakkan di saat yang sama.

"Aku... Kira, adalah saudaramu."

Diucapkan dengan suara yang tertahan dan tatapan mata yang dipenuhi keraguan, Kira menyadari bahwa gadis itu mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tapi... tunggu dulu?

Saudaranya?

Cagalli adalah... saudaranya?

"Bagaimana...?"

Cagalli kembali menunduk, seolah menyerah. Athrun yang melanjutkan keterangannya. "Ceritanya panjang, Kira. Tapi semuanya dimulai dari malam tahun baru itu."

Ketika kecelakaan malam tahun baru itu terjadi di taman kota, Athrun dan Cagalli berada di apartemen mereka, menikmati malam tahun baru dengan menonton tv sambil makan camilan karena Athrun punya proyek besar di perusahaan tempat ia bekerja yang harus selesai sebelum tanggal lima Januari.

Berita itu sampai pada mereka dalam waktu singkat, dan begitu mendengarnya, Athrun segera meninggalkan pekerjaannya untuk pergi ke rumah sakit. Lalu, karena keduanya tinggal di apartemen yang memiliki banyak akses, maka perjalanan dari rumah ke rumah sakit tidak memakan banyak waktu.

Dan mereka tiba di rumah sakit bertepatan dengan sampainya ambulans yang membawa Kira.

Keadaan Kira saat itu cukup parah, meski ia termasuk salah satu yang beruntung karena tidak mengalami luka bakar tingkat tinggi. Tetapi di sisi lain, luka dalamnya banyak. Dan ia mengalami pendarahan hebat.

Athrun bergerak mengurus administrasi begitu ia menemukan Kira, sementara Cagalli mengawasinya di UGD. Dalam waktu singkat, Kira sudah terdaftar sebagai pasien untuk operasi pertama dalam peristiwa itu.

Karena kehilangan banyak darah, operasi Kira nyaris ditunda sampai mereka bisa menemukan donor.

"Jadi, aku bertanya pada Athrun apa golongan darahmu," Cagalli menjelaskan perlahan-lahan, tetapi karena cerita sudah berjalan lebih dari setengah, keraguan yang tadi terlihat di matanya sekarang sudah hilang.

"Dan saat mengetahui kita punya golongan darah yang sama, aku langsung menawarkan diri menjadi donormu."

Menarik napas panjang, ia melanjutkan, "Lalu operasinya dilangsungkan. Dan sesuai dugaan, semuanya berjalan lancar. Hanya saja... selama menunggumu, kami jadi berbicara mengenai dirimu."

Bukan saja kesulitan mengatakan sesuatu, tapi begitu mendengarnya, Kira merasakan sentakan aneh di udara ketika mereka mulai menceritakan bagian itu. Seperti ada yang salah. Amat sangat salah.

"Saat mendengar bahwa dulu kau berasal dari salah satu panti asuhan di ORB, aku merasakan firasat aneh. Jadi aku menanyakan pada Athrun tentang panti asuhanmu, dan saat mendapatkan jawabannya. Aku hampir yakin kita bersaudara."

Kira mengernyit, "Tapi mengapa?"

"Mengapa... ya," ia berkata lembut, sehingga untuk sesaat atmosfernya berubah, "Yah, karena... bayi yang di antar ke panti asuhan ORB pada tanggal 18 Mei hanya kau dan aku."

Cagalli meraih gelasnya dan menegak jusnya sampai habis, kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Tapi tentu saja itu belum cukup untuk menyatakan bahwa kita saudara. Jadi sewaktu menjengukmu keesokan harinya, aku meminta sampel darahmu, dan membawanya pada ahli genetik untuk mencari tahu kecocokannya."

Kira terkesiap, tak menyangka kalau gadis itu bisa berbuat sejauh ini hanya berdasarkan pada tanggal masuknya mereka ke panti asuhan. Maka itu ia beralih menatap sahabatnya dan bertanya, "Dan kau membiarkan dia mengambil taruhan sebesar itu?"

Athrun mengendikkan bahu, sekarang ia tampak jauh lebih santai daripada sebelumnya, "Mau bagaimana lagi, kan? Lagipula kalau ternyata taruhannya meleset dan kalian bukan saudara... ah tidak, itu nyaris tidak mungkin. Bisa dibilang pada saat itu, aku tidak menghentikannya karena aku percaya dia membuat keputusan yang benar."

Menghela napas, Kira menyerah. Untuk sesaat tadi ia melupakan fakta yang diingatnya sebelum sampai ke sini. Bahwa Athrun _memang_ jatuh cinta setengah mati pada Cagalli hingga sulit dibedakan apakah ia hanya melakukannya karena mencintai gadis itu atau sekadar menghamba padanya.

Kemudian Cagalli melanjutkan, "Dan hasilnya tepat seperti dugaanku. Sebelas dari tiga belas komponennya cocok, kau dan aku adalah saudara. Ah, tidak... kau dan aku adalah saudara kembar."

...

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 _Oh, finally._

 _Thank your for the support, readers. And more, reviewers. I obviously can't do this without you._

 _If anything, let me just wish you a happy Thursday, and good luck._

 _See you soon~_

 _._

 ** _K. Hiyama_**


	3. Twins

_Hi there!_

 _I had to say, again, I'm sorry for making you wait. This chapter should've been submitted like days ago._

 _And yet, things happen -well, in the real life- and I didn't manage to do it so._

 _Here it goes, the third part of Piece by Piece._

 _Happy Reading~_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:** Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and all of its characters belongs to Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sunrise, and Bandai respectively  
_

 _ **Rate:** T, well, just let me know if I should change it, okay?_

 _ **Genre(s):** Drama, Tragedy, Friendship, Family, Hurt/Comfort, etc_

 _ **Warning(s):** AU, OOC-ness, Typo(s), ER, FT, etc_

 _ **Pairing(s):** Hinted Kira Yamato/Lacus Clyne, Athrun Zala/Cagalli Yula Athha  
_

* * *

 **Piece by Piece**

 **Part Three - Twins**

Kaoru Hiyama

2016

* * *

"Saudara kembar?"

"Begitulah."

Kira menghela napas sambil meminum teh panas di atas meja dengan satu teguk. Benaknya berputar-putar dengan pertanyaan yang sama dengan yang telah ditanyakannya pada dirinya sendiri dalam sepuluh menit terakhir. Satu pertanyaan singkat, sebenarnya. Tidak bertele-tele, dan bukan pertanyaan retoris. Tapi untuk suatu alasan, sampai saat ini ia belum menemukan jawabannya.

 _Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?_

Seingatnya terakhir ia ada di apartemen Athrun, mendengar penjelasan panjang-lebar yang benar-benar mengejutkan sekaligus gila. Penjelasan yang intinya menyatakan bahwa Cagalli dan dirinya adalah saudara kembar yang terpisah karena diangkat oleh keluarga yang berbeda setelah kedua orangtuanya meninggal.

 _Lalu sekarang?_

Ia duduk di kafe depan rumah sakit, pada sore hari dengan langit yang keemasan di balik kaca di sampingnya dan meminum teh, bersama seorang yang paling tidak dibayangkannya akan menjadi teman minum tehnya sore ini.

Ia minum teh bersama Lacus Clyne.

Gadis itu mengangkat cangkir tehnya dan meminumnya dengan gerakan lembut dan tampak begitu anggun saat melakukannya. Pada detik ini, Kira merasa seolah-olah ia sedang minum teh bersama Ratu Inggris, atau setidaknya seorang putri dari kerajaan fantasi di cerita-cerita dongeng.

Tapi ini bukan dongeng. Dan Lacus Clyne bukanlah seorang Putri.

Dia hanya seorang gadis, masih SMA pula.

Tapi kemudian... bukan itu masalahnya kan?

"Ya—Yamato-kun, apa kau masih di sini?"

Untuk sesaat Kira terenyak. Begitu menyadari apa yang terjadi, Lacus sudah mengayun-ayunkan tangannya di depan wajahnya dan ekspresi di wajah gadis itu menampakkan kecemasan.

"Maafkan aku." Katanya, dengan nada formal.

Lacus tersenyum, "Tidak masalah. Sepertinya... cerita itu benar-benar membuatmu terkejut ya?"

Mengangguk, Kira berusaha agar suaranya tidak terdengar rapuh saat ia berkata, "Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Tapi," Lacus meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagu dan membuat ekspresi seperti orang yang sedang mencoba meraih satu gagasan dari dunia yang sama sekali abstrak. Mata biru-kelabunya menampakkan kesan bertanya-tanya dengan jelas, lalu ia berkata, "Aku masih belum mengerti. Dari semua orang kenapa aku? Mengapa kau menceritakan ini padaku?"

Ditanya demikian, benak Kira tersentak dengan satu sentakan kuat yang membuat seluruh inderanya terkejut. Benar juga, dari semua orang yang ia kenal di PLANTs—yang mana tidak begitu banyak tapi juga tidak terbatas pada Athrun, Cagalli, dan Tolle saja—kenapa ia malah memilih untuk bercerita pada gadis SMA ini, yang bahkan belum pernah mengecap bangku kuliah sepertinya, atau mengalami berbagai hal rumit dalam hidupnya seperti yang sudah ia rasakan. Lebih dari itu, ia bahkan belum bisa dianggap sebagai teman, hanya kenalan. _Mungkin_.

Tapi berapa kali pun Kira mencoba memikirkannya, hasilnya nihil.

Ia tidak berhasil menemukan satu jawaban pun yang bisa memuaskan dirinya, apalagi memuaskan rasa ingin tahu gadis itu.

"Mungkin..." Kira mencoba menjawab, kehati-hatian ada dalam suaranya sementara benaknya masih berusaha menemukan sisa kalimat untuk menyempurnakan keterangan yang akan dijelaskannya, "Karena... entahlah."

Ia mengendikkan bahu. "Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu."

Lacus menyandarkan tubuhnya ke belakang dan kembali tersenyum. Meski sebelumnya ia mengira kalau gadis itu akan kembali memperlihatkan senyumnya yang secara visual tampak seperti senyum boneka—kaku dan terpaksa, ternyata perkiraannya kali ini meleset total. Tarikan ke atas di kedua sudut bibirnya tidak lagi terlihat seperti sesuatu yang dipaksakan. Dan jika sebelumnya saja—dengan senyum terpaksa itu—ia sudah cantik, sekarang senyum yang lebih alami itu membuatnya tampak seperti seorang bidadari.

Mata biru-kelabu itu tertuju pada Kira dengan sorot yang tidak diduganya. Saat ia melihat ke dalamnya, ia tidak menyaksikan kekosongan seperti waktu itu, ia melihat sesuatu yang sama sekali berbeda.

Kemudian, gadis itu berkata dengan suara yang menyenangkan, "Aneh ya, tapi aku seperti sudah menduga kau akan mengatakan hal itu."

Lalu... gadis itu tertawa.

Tangannya melayang menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka sementara ia tertawa dengan lembut. Gerakan refleks itu tampak begitu halus dan mengalir. Begitu saja, tanpa syarat atau apapun. Dan tawa itu seolah memicu sesuatu dalam benaknya sendiri.

Lalu, sebelum menyadari apa yang terjadi, untuk kedua kalinya dalam setahun terakhir— yang pertama waktu melihat reaksi Athrun sewaktu mereka berbicara di apartemen pemuda itu—iKira menemukan dirinya ikut tertawa bersama gadis itu. Dan ia sama sekali tidak bisa mencegahnya. Lagipula... ia juga tidak merasa ingin mencegahnya.

.

* * *

.

Ketika terbangun pada hari Sabtu di awal bulan Oktober yang dingin, Lacus hanya memikirkan tentang seorang anak di rumah sakit Aprilius yang kepadanya ia berjanji akan datang lagi minggu ini untuk bercerita tentang pentas debutnya di dunia _showbiz_.

Bicara soal _showbiz_ , setelah tur album keduanya selesai bersamaan dengan berakhirnya bulan September kemarin, ia sudah meminta izin pada managernya untuk mengosongkan jadwalnya sampai tahun depan. Dan itu untuk beberapa alasan.

Yang pertama, sebagai siswi kelas tiga SMA, ia akan segera menjalani ujian akhirnya.

Yang kedua, berkaitan dengan hal tersebut, ia juga harus mulai menjalani tes masuk perkuliahan yang akan dimulai bulan November.

Yang ketiga, ayahnya memintanya untuk kuliah dengan alasan bahwa ia tak mungkin menjadi artis selamanya dan kalaupun ia menjadi artis selamanya, pada akhirnya ia akan dihadapkan pada dunia _parenting_ yang tidak mungkin sanggup dijalaninya tanpa bekal ilmu sama sekali.

Dan yang keempat—Lacus menghela napas berkali-kali mengingat masalahnya yang satu ini—ia belum menemukan bidang yang ingin digelutinya di bangku kuliah nanti.

Lacus menghela napas—lagi, memikirkan masa depan membuatnya frustasi. Tetapi sedetik kemudian, ia malah menangis. Ia menangis memikirkan kenyataan bahwa tekanan yang dialaminya saat ini tidak akan pernah dialami oleh Meer. Tidak seperti dirinya, masa depan gadis itu sudah lebih dulu diputuskan. Dan keputusannya adalah kematian.

Sambil duduk di atas tempat tidur Lacus mengusap airmatanya dengan ujung lengan baju tidurnya. Jika saja malam itu yang meninggal adalah dirinya, maka Meer-lah yang akan mengalami hal seperti ini. Dan ia tidak sanggup membiarkannya.

 _Lebih baik begini_ , pikirnya, mendorong selimut, menggeser tubuhnya dari atas tempat tidur, dan menurunkan kakinya ke lantai. _Dengan begini bukan dia yang menderita._

Sembari melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi—mengenakan kimono handuk dan meletakkan selembar lagi di atas kepala—Lacus kembali memikirkan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi jika yang selamat dari tragedi itu adalah Meer dan bukan dirinya.

Ia bisa saja tidak sanggup membiarkan Meer merasakan apa yang sekarang ia rasakan, tapi di antara mereka berdua, Meer selalu menjadi yang lebih kuat.

Meski tidak demikian adanya dengan kedua orangtua mereka.

Pada bulan-bulan yang panjang selama ia menjalani masa rehabilitasinya, Lacus tidak hanya harus mengatasi tekanan untuk menerima kenyataan mengenai saudara kembarnya yang meninggal. Ia juga dihadapkan pada tekanan karena ibunya menyalahkannya atas kematian Meer—yang meski ayahnya sudah berusaha untuk menghalaunya—tetap saja menyakitkan.

Lalu semuanya bertambah parah ketika pada suatu siang di bulan Agustus, seorang wartawan menanyainya tentang kematian ibunya.

Lacus tentu saja syok. Ketika itu ia nyaris tidak bisa bernapas, apalagi memberikan reaksi dalam bentuk apapun. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menangis. Jadi managernya menghentikan wawancara itu dan langsung membawanya pulang ke rumah dimana ayahnya sudah menunggu.

Siegel Clyne menonton wawancara itu di tv yang ada di kantornya, tetapi begitu melihat reaksi Lacus ketika mendapatkan pertanyaan itu, ia langsung meninggalkan kantor dan pulang. Ia juga meminta sang manager untuk meninggalkannya sendiri dengan putrinya. Dan pria itu menyetujuinya.

Lacus menatap ayahnya, tetapi pandangannya nyaris sama hampanya dengan keseluruhan sikap tubuhnya. Ia berjalan mendekati sang ayah yang langsung memeluknya. Kemudian, seperti yang terjadi pada hari ketika ia baru terbangun dan mengetahui tentang kematian Meer, Lacus menangis di pelukan ayahnya.

Hal ini terjadi selama beberapa jam.

Setelah lebih tenang, ia merasakan pelukan itu mengendur dan ayahnya berganti menggenggam tangannya. Membimbingnya ke ruang tengah dan membantunya duduk di sofa. Lacus mengikuti bimbingan itu tanpa perlawanan. Bahkan—lebih dari itu—ia nyaris tidak melakukan apapun.

Kemudian, ia mendengar ayahnya berdeham, "Baiklah."

Mata biru-kelabunya menatap sang ayah dengan pandangan menerawang, nyaris sekosong pandangan mata boneka, sementara ia menundukkan kepalanya. Dan Siegel sepertinya mengetahui hal ini namun memilih mengabaikannya.

Ia berkata, "Maafkan aku, Lacus."

Mendengar hal ini, Lacus mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap ayahnya, tatapannya belum berubah. Suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan sementara ia berusaha mengeluarkannya, "Kenapa?"

"Karena seharusnya aku memberitahumu mengenai hal ini, jauh sebelum wartawan itu menanyaimu tentangnya."

"Apa?" mata Lacus terbelalak. Dari semua hal terjadi hari ini, kenyataan yang baru dikatakan oleh ayahnya inilah yang paling membuatnya tersentak.

 _Jadi_ , pikirnya, dihantui keterkejutan yang sangat, _Ayah sudah tahu?_

"Ibumu sudah meninggal, Lacus. Itulah faktanya."

"K-Kenapa?"

Siegel menghela napas, kepalanya tertunduk sehingga Lacus tidak bisa melihat matanya. Tapi firasatnya berkata sorot di mata ayahnya itu kurang-lebih akan dipenuhi kesedihan dan penyesalan.

Menyadari hal ini, Lacus memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apapun.

Ia hanya menunggu.

Kemudian, pria itu kembali berkata, "Karena kupikir itu yang terbaik. Aku menyayangimu, Nak. Begitu juga ibumu. Tapi sepertinya perceraian kami mengubahnya, juga kematian Meer."

Lacus terkesiap. Penjelasan ayahnya membangkitkan ingatannya mengenai salah satu cerita yang didengarnya dari Meer sewaktu mereka bercakap-cakap di Skype.

 _Kau tahu, Lacus, kemarin malam aku pulang dan menemukan Mama tergeletak di dapur dengan mulut berbusa, jadi aku membawanya ke rumah sakit._

 _Dokter mengatakan dia keracunan obat tidur, dan memperingatkanku untuk menjaganya._

 _Dia juga mengatakan kalau_ _ **Mama punya kecenderungan bunuh diri**_ _._

"Ibumu bunuh diri, Lacus. Dia menjatuhkan mobilnya dari tebing ke dalam laut. Seorang nelayan menemukannya pada suatu pagi, dan ahli forensik menyatakan ia meninggal beberapa jam sebelum ditemukan."

Menghela napas panjang, Siegel meneruskan, "Peristiwa itu terjadi lima hari yang lalu. Aku sudah berusaha untuk menutupinya dari media masa, tapi yah... kita bisa bilang apa? Mereka wartawan."

Kemudian ia menatap wajah anaknya dan Lacus bisa melihat airmata menggenang di kedua matanya, "Satu-satunya hal yang kusesali adalah aku tidak memberitahumu lebih cepat, hingga sekarang kau jadi seperti ini."

Lacus kembali terisak, tetapi berkebalikan dengan sebelumnya, kali ini ialah yang melingkarkan kedua lengannya di sekeliling bahu ayahnya, "Ayah benar, seharusnya Ayah menceritakannya padaku. Jadi... kau tidak perlu menanggungnya sendirian."

Ia menarik napas kuat-kuat, mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara pagi kota Aprilius kemudian menggelengkan kepala, dengan penuh tekad, berusaha mengakhiri semua itu.

Begitu kembali ke kenyataan Lacus sadar ia belum menyiapkan pakaiannya untuk hari ini. Padahal ia selalu mempersiapkannya. _Mungkin_ , pikirnya, dengan penuh keraguan, _aku kelelahan_.

Kemudian ia teringat bahwa tadi malam ia belajar untuk menghadapi tes percobaannya Senin nanti.

Oh, pantas saja.

Menghela napas, Lacus bergerak ke lemari pakaian dan menimbang-nimbang akan mengenakan apa untuk hari ini. Akhirnya pilihannya jatuh pada blus ungu berlengan panjang dan kamisol serta stoking hitam. Tetapi tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini ia tidak menjepit poninya dengan jepit rambut kesayangannya. Ia hanya mengenakan bandana ungu yang ronanya sedikit lebih gelap bila dibandingkan dengan ungu blusnya.

Kemudian, tentu saja, ia mengenakan mantel.

Mengingat ini bulan Oktober dan musim dingin sudah di depan mata, orang waras mana yang akan meninggalkan rumah dengan hanya blus berlengan panjang dan stoking?

Bersamaan dengan satu helaan napas lagi, Lacus mengunci pagar rumahnya dan berjalan menuju stasiun setelah memastikan semua yang ia perlukan sudah ada bersamanya. Tas selempang berisi keperluan pribadi; dompet, ponsel, kunci rumah, dan sebagainya.

Kemudian... ia juga sudah mengenakan mantel dan sarung tangan.

.

* * *

.

"Apa? Sampai seperti itu?"

Lacus menunduk malu-malu. Ia memang tidak menyesal menceritakan pengalaman debutnya kepada anak ini, tapi menceritakan hal itu membuatnya mengingat kembali tiap bagian dari peristiwa itu secara terperinci. Dan tentu saja ia kembali merasakan rasa malunya kala itu.

"Yah... mau bagaimana lagi, ha ha." Ia tertawa, dan ini menarik. Dari sekian banyak hal yang terjadi dalam beberapa bulan terakhir, baru kali ini ia menemukan dirinya begitu di ujung tanduk sehingga tawa itu lepas dengan sendirinya.

"Melihatmu..." anak itu memandangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya, "Aku sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan seseorang yang jatuh tersandung tirai panggung dan mimisan tepat setelah pertunjukan pertamanya berakhir."

"Ahaha... iya kan? Kakakku juga mengatakan hal yang sama, tapi percayalah. Itu _memang_ terjadi."

Pada saat itu seorang perawat masuk, "Miss Clyne, waktu berkunjung sudah habis." Katanya, dengan nada perintah yang seolah mengatakan 'sudah waktunya kau keluar'.

Lacus mengangguk. Bahkan sebelum menjadi sukarelawan, sebenarnya ia sudah dikenali karena namanya tertulis dalam banyak surat kabar dan _infotainment_ setahun belakangan. Dan menjadi sukarelawan membuatnya semakin mudah dikenali, terutama di rumah sakit. Tapi tentu saja, hal ini juga berlaku sebaliknya. Menjadi sukarelawan membuatnya mengenal beberapa dokter dan perawat dengan baik, seperti halnya para pasien.

Ia pun menoleh pada anak itu, "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Istirahatlah yang cukup, dan dengarkan para dokter dan perawat. Mereka juga menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu."

Anak itu mengangguk, "Baik!" katanya, penuh semangat.

Kemudian Lacus berbalik dan melangkah keluar ruangan.

Pada saat itu, tentu saja ia tidak membayangkan apa yang terjadi setelahnya.

Yaitu bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan Kira Yamato lagi setelah satu bulan berlalu dari pertemuan terakhir mereka. Dan bahwa Kira Yamato akan mengajaknya minum teh, dan membicarakan sesuatu yang bersifat pribadi.

Tetapi—tentu saja—pertemuan itu terjadi dengan cepat.

Lacus tengah berjalan menyusuri lorong lantai dua rumah sakit dan menuju _lift_ , perasaannya mengambang dalam arti positif sementara ia melangkahkan kakinya. Ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan tentang Kira Yamato, atau apapun yang berkaitan dengannya seperti fakta bahwa Fllay Allster—yang kemungkinan pacar Kira—adalah pendonornya.

Tetapi kemudian, pintu _lift_ terbuka dan sewaktu Lacus melangkah ke dalamnya, Kira Yamato _ada_ di sana.

"Halo," ia mendengar pria itu berkata, suaranya seperti gabungan antara gumaman dan racauan. Tersentak, Lacus menundukkan kepala dan menatap pria itu dengan ujung matanya dalam lirikan malu-malu dan terkejut mendapati pria itu bahkan tidak menatapnya saat menyapanya.

Pandangan matanya lurus ke deretan tombol angka di _lift_ dan sorotnya kosong. Sekosong ruang hampa. Dan ini—sebenarnya—agak mengganggu.

Tetapi Lacus memilih untuk tidak mengabaikannya. Sebagai sukarelawan, ia merasakan tanggung jawab untuk membantu orang-orang seperti ini. Dan ia akan melakukannya.

Oleh karena itu, ia membalas sapaannya, "Halo."

Jantungnya berdentam seperti _staccato_ saat ia memusatkan perhatiannya pada pria itu. _Pria_ —kata itu membuat Lacus bertanya-tanya dalam dirinya sendiri apakah ia bisa memasukkan laki-laki itu dalam kategori pria dan bukannya pemuda—tetapi kemudian memilih untuk mengesampingkannya. Tangannya melayang ke dada sementara ia memerintahkan jantungnya untuk menenangkan diri.

Jantung... ah, tentu saja. Jantung merupakan salah satu organ yang diterimanya dari _gadis itu_. Atau ia bisa menganggapnya demikian—untuk saat ini. Setidaknya, ini memberinya alasan untuk menjelaskan debaran tak karuan yang ia rasakan.

Karena jantungnya milik _gadis itu_. Dan gadis itu _mencintai_ pria ini.

Kira tidak mengucapkan apapun setelah kalimat sapaan itu, sementara _lift_ -nya terus bergerak turun dari lantai dua ke lobi. Bukan jarak yang jauh. Tetapi cukup untuk membuat keheningan sesaat setelah mereka saling bertegur sapa, sampai _lift_ -nya tiba di lobi dengan suara denting yang mengejutkan keduanya.

" _Check up_ -ku sudah selesai, dan _shift_ -ku belum mulai lagi sampai hari Senin. Jadi, mau pergi minum teh di kafe dekat sini?" tiba-tiba pria itu berkata lagi, dengan nada yang ramah. Agak terlalu ramah, sepertinya.

"Eh?" Lacus terkejut. Ini salah satu hal yang paling tidak disukainya dari pria itu. Bahwa ia selalu bisa membuat dirinya terkejut. Dan Lacus—sebagai seorang aktris yang dianugerahi bakat membaca situasi—tidak pernah suka apabila ia dibuat terkejut.

Karena biasanya, ialah yang membuat orang terkejut.

Tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa juga adalah salah satu hal besar yang nyaris tidak pernah terjadi sepanjang karirnya—atau bahkan seumur hidup. Tetapi jika diingat-ingat, bahkan saat berhadapan dengan berita besar seperti kematian ibunya pun—kalau bukan karena ia lupa soal cerita yang didengarnya dari Meer mengenai ibunya—ia bisa menghadapinya.

Tidak seperti ini.

"Oh—ehem, baiklah. Lagipula aku juga tidak punya sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan saat ini."

.

* * *

.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Lacus setelah gadis itu memesan seporsi _tart_ buah pada seorang pramusaji yang kebetulan lewat di dekat meja mereka. Kira menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat, mencoba menebak-nebak apa yang mungkin ingin ditanyakannya.

Tetapi ia menyerah dengan cepat, terlalu banyak kemungkinan.

Lacus meletakkan tangannya di atas meja dan menatapnya dengan sorot yang benar-benar dipenuhi rasa ingin tahu. "Menurutmu, jurusan apa yang sebaiknya kupilih untuk kuliah?"

Anti-klimaks.

Kira menemukan dirinya tertawa, lagi. Kali ini bahkan lebih keras dan lebih lepas dari sebelumnya. Dari sekian pertanyaan yang berkelebat di benaknya sementara ia mencoba menebak pikiran gadis itu, ini salah satu yang tidak masuk dalam daftarnya. Dan penyebabnya mungkin adalah karena ia melupakan sesuatu yang sangat mendasar tentang gadis itu ketika ia mencoba menebak pertanyaannya.

Bahwa ia adalah gadis SMA, sesederhana itu.

"H-Hei!" protes Lacus, kedua tangannya terkepal di atas meja dengan gerakan siap dipukulkan di sana. Namun Kira malah menemukan dirinya semakin kesulitan untuk berhenti tertawa pada saat itu. Apalagi saat ia melihat ekspresi di wajah gadis itu.

Di sana merupakan gabungan antara amarah, geram, frustasi, dan gaya cemberut kekanak-kanakan yang hanya mungkin terjadi karena ia masih bisa digolongkan sebagai anak-anak.

Tetapi setelah beberapa menit, Kira berhasil menghentikannya.

"Maaf, maaf," ia berkata dengan nada formal, menyadari jarak usia mereka yang cukup jauh—ternyata—dan mencoba mengabaikan kesan dewasa yang ditampilkan Lacus dengan caranya berbicara dan bergerak. "Aku hanya melupakan fakta bahwa ternyata... kau ini masih kecil ya?"

Lacus menyandarkan tubuhnya ke belakang, tampak sedikit—jika tidak banyak—frustasi, "Bagus, sekarang kau melihatku seperti anak kecil."

"Bukan begitu," Kira tersenyum, menatap cangkirnya yang sudah kosong, "Hanya saja, kau tidak begitu terlihat seperti anak SMA di mataku. Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan kenyataan bahwa kau seorang aktris dan penyanyi terkenal. Tapi pertanyaanmu tadi membuatku memikirkannya kembali."

Menarik napas, Kira melanjutkan, "Seharusnya aku tidak pernah mengabaikan fakta bahwa kau masih SMA, dan berhenti memperlakukanmu seolah-olah kau ini orang dewasa."

Lacus terdiam. Kalimat itu sepertinya mengena dengan telak padanya.

Tapi kemudian pramusaji menyajikan _tart_ -nya dan suasana di antara mereka kembali seperti sebelumnya. Tanpa kesan berlebihan, atau keterkejutan, atau kehangatan yang memenuhinya.

"Kalau begitu," kata Lacus lagi, memotong kuenya dengan garpu dan memasukkan potongan kecilnya ke mulut, "Apa jawabanmu?"

Kira memesan teh lagi sementara pramusaji tadi mengambil kedua cangkir mereka, "Aku tidak tahu."

Kemudian ia mengendikkan bahu dan berkata, "Tapi mungkin aku bisa menyarankan psikologi. Yah, hitung-hitung untuk mendukung karirmu sebagai aktris. Kurasa tidak ada salahnya kau mencoba. Kan?"

"Psikologi?" Lacus menelengkan kepalanya, gerakannya begitu lembut dan anggun, seperti burung. Ia menarik napas, "Baiklah, akan kupertimbangkan."

Gadis itu menegakkan tubuhnya, dan Kira bisa merasakan ketegangan dari cara ia mengubah posisinya dan perubahan ekspresinya.

Menatap Kira—dengan mata biru-kelabunya yang jernih dan dipenuhi sorot yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, Lacus kembali menarik napas. Lalu menghembuskannya perlahan seraya berkata, "Yamato-kun."

"Kira," ia mengoreksi, "Ini PLANTs, Lacus, bukan ORB. Aku menghargai akhiran –kun yang kau berikan setelah namaku. Tapi ternyata aku lebih nyaman kalau kau memanggilku Kira."

"Kenapa?" tanya Lacus, _mood_ -nya berganti dalam sekejap. Ketegangan tadi hilang, menguap entah kemana sementara sorot penasaran memenuhi matanya.

"Karena," Kira menatap gadis itu, sedikit terkesima dengan perubahan ekspresinya yang begitu cepat. Hal yang jarang bisa ia temukan dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. Seolah gadis itu... memang tercipta untuk bermain peran yang memang membutuhkan kualitas seperti itu. "Aksen yang kau gunakan membuat namaku yang cenderung biasa saja jadi terdengar aneh. Seperti semacam mantra dalam bahasa asing atau nama untuk sesuatu berasal dari dunia lain."

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu. Kira," ia kembali berkata dengan nada yang sama seperti sebelumnya, ada kesan berat dalam suaranya yang membuat atmosfer di sekitar mereka berubah seketika. "Apa kau ingat kalau waktu terakhir kita bertemu di rumah sakit, aku pernah berjanji bahwa saat kita bertemu lagi aku akan mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

Kira mengernyitkan dahinya, mengingat kembali momen terakhir pertemuannya dengan Lacus sewaktu ia masih di rumah sakit tempo hari, "Ya, aku mengingatnya."

"Sekarang aku akan mengatakannya."

.

* * *

.

Lacus menarik napas kuat-kuat. Mengisi paru-parunya dengan perpaduan antara aroma teh yang khas dan aroma _tart_ buahnya sementara mengumpulkan segenap keberanian yang ia miliki di dalam hatinya.

Inilah dia.

Inilah dia.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, hari-hari setelah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Kira waktu itu ia sudah berlatih di depan kaca untuk momen ini. Berkali-kali ia merasa gagal dan kecewa pada dirinya sendiri karena menyerah dan memilih tidak mengatakannya. Berkali-kali pula ia berusaha untuk tetap bangkit dan menerima konsekuensi dari kebenaran yang akan dikatakannya.

Kira _harus_ tahu. Di satu sisi ia berpikir demikian.

Tapi Kira _tidak harus_ tahu. Di sisi lain ia juga memikirkan hal itu.

Belakangan fakta bahwa ia bahkan mempertimbangkannya nyaris membuatnya mual memikirkan betapa egois dirinya atau betapa besar kebohongannya pada pria itu, dengan segala yang diketahuinya dan segala yang ia lakukan. Ia pernah memberitahunya bahwa alasannya menjadi sukarelawan adalah karena ia ingin menolong orang lain seperti para sukarelawan yang menolongnya.

Tetapi adalah dusta jika ia mengatakan bahwa hanya itu alasannya.

Faktanya, bagian itu hanyalah alasan lainnya.

Dan yang akan ia katakan saat ini adalah alasan yang sesungguhnya.

"Apa kau ingat kalau waktu terakhir kita bertemu di rumah sakit, aku pernah berjanji bahwa saat kita bertemu lagi aku akan mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" ia mendengar dirinya sendiri mengatakan hal itu dengan cara yang membuatnya terdengar serapuh kertas basah. Begitu mudah dihancurkan.

Lalu, Kira menjawabnya dengan kepastian yang sama sekali bertolak-belakang dengan kerapuhan yang ditunjukkannya, "Ya, aku mengingatnya."

Maka ia menghela napas, berusaha menguatkan dirinya. Dan memulainya, "Sekarang aku akan mengatakannya."

Detik bergeser perlahan dan Lacus mengatakannya dalam satu tarikan napas, "Alasan sebenarnya mengapa aku menjadi sukarelawan adalah... karena aku adalah penerima donor dari Fllay Allster. Aku gadis yang hidup karena kematiannya."

Ada rasa lega luar biasa yang menyusup ke dalam benaknya saat kata-kata itu akhirnya ia ucapkan. Seperti beban berat yang diangkat. Dan ini sebenarnya menggembirakan baginya. Sejak mengetahui tentang pendonornya, Fllay Allster, dan Kira yang merupakan kekasih dari pendonornya, belum pernah ia merasa sedemikian lega.

 _Well_ , itu yang dirasakan Lacus.

Bagi Kira rasanya luar biasa buruk. Kata-kata itu menghantamnya dengan intensitas yang luar biasa. Seperti pukulan tak kasatmata yang dilayangkan dengan kekuatan penuh. Dan ialah yang menerimanya. Kira bersandar lemas pada sandaran kursi di belakangnya tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Dan Lacus menyadarinya. Dan ia merasa bersalah karenanya.

"Jadi karena itu..." ia mendengar pria itu berkata dalam suara yang dipenuhi getaran dan kekacauan. Sentakan rasa bersalah yang menyerangnya terasa semakin besar. Dan Lacus menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, karena itulah aku mengunjungimu. Meskipun pada dasarnya pasien VIP tidak butuh kunjungan, apalagi kau. Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu... untuk _nya_ , memastikan kau baik-baik saja."

Lacus tak mengatakan apapun lagi setelah itu. Ia memilih untuk menyandarkan tubuhnya dan mengangkat pandangannya melewati Kira, menatap langit-langit kafe yang berwarna abu-abu gelap dengan hiasan berupa garis keperakan di setiap sisinya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, mengistirahatkan mereka.

Untuk sesaat, tak ada yang bicara.

Untuk saat itu, hanya ada kesunyian.

Kemudian, terdengar suara ponsel berdering.

Lacus terenyak, begitu juga Kira. Dering itu menyentak indera keduanya pada saat yang nyaris bersamaan dan itu bukan satu-satunya alasan.

Alasan lainnya adalah karena ternyata kedua ponsel mereka-lah yang berbunyi. Dan itu... nada deringnya sama.

Berusaha mengabaikan fakta terakhir itu—yang jelas-jelas menyentak mereka dengan intensitas yang sama dan membuat keduanya sama-sama bergerak dengan kecanggungan yang sebenarnya berlebihan—Kira dan Lacus mengambil ponsel masing-masing dan membukanya.

Dua orang yang berbeda, satu dering yang sama, untuk satu fungsi yang sama.

Mereka sama-sama menerima pesan.

Lacus hanya butuh dua detik untuk membuka dan membaca pesan itu, dari ayahnya, itupun hanya berisi, _Jangan pulang terlambat. Aku akan pulang sebelum makan malam._

Ia mengarahkan matanya ke sudut kanan ponsel, menatap jam yang tertulis di sana. Sekarang sudah pukul enam sore, dan waktu makan malam yang disepakatinya dengan ayahnya adalah pukul tujuh sementara rumahnya terletak di seberang kota.

Jadi ia segera menutup ponselnya dan menaruhnya kembali ke tas. Mengarahkan pandangan pada Kira, ia melihat pria itu juga sudah selesai. "Maaf, aku harus pergi."

Ia berdiri di tempat duduknya dan merogoh tas untuk mengambil dompet, tapi sepertinya pria itu tahu apa yang ingin dilakukannya dan berpikir untuk menghentikannya, karena ia berkata dengan suara tegas, "Tidak usah, biar aku saja yang membayarnya."

"Eh... _trims_ ," balas Lacus gugup, sebagai seorang gadis SMA yang sudah bekerja ia jarang menerima traktiran, terlebih bila ia makan bersama teman-temannya. Jadi hal seperti ini jarang ditemuinya, dan tentu saja ia tidak terbiasa menghadapinya. "Kalau begitu, sampai nanti, Kira."

"Sampai nanti, Lacus."

Kemudian ia keluar dari meja dan berjalan ke pintu masuk untuk mengambil mantel, dan memakainya. Tetapi, begitu tangannya menyentuh pintu masuk—siap membukanya—ia mendengar Kira berkata dengan suara yang tidak terdengar seperti teriakan namun mampu menembus jarak di antara mereka pada saat yang sama.

"Selamat berjuang untuk ujianmu, Lacus. Semoga beruntung."

Dan ini—tentu saja—selain tidak terduga juga mampu membuatnya merona.

.

* * *

.

"Athrun ini..."

" _Well_ , anggap saja sebagai permintaan maafku soal yang kemarin. Lagipula, kau pantas mendapatkannya."

"Tapi ini..."

"Kalau tidak, kau juga boleh menganggapnya sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu yang tertunda, dari kami—tentu saja—aku dan Cagalli sudah merencanakan ini sembari menunggumu sadar. Dan kupikir sekaranglah saatnya."

"Tapi ini berlebihan, Athrun."

" _Well_ , Kira. Tidak ada yang berlebihan untuk merayakan ulang tahun seorang sahabat sekaligus saudara sepertimu, Lagipula kami juga sekalian merayakan kembalinya kau setelah koma selama sembilan bulan."

Kira menatap apartemen barunya dari ujung lorong tempat ia berdiri. Masa sewa _flat_ lamanya sudah habis, dan sewaktu ia berpikir untuk memperpanjangnya, tiba-tiba saja Athrun mengirimkan pesan yang memintanya datang ke alamat baru. Yang kemudian diketahuinya didaftarkan sebagai alamat baru _nya_.

Cagalli membuka pintu masuk di belakangnya, masuk dan menepuk bahunya, "Sudahlah. Memangnya salah kalau kami ingin membelikan sesuatu untukmu. Yah, hitung-hitung kemarin kami sudah membuatmu nyaris terkena serangan jantung... kan?"

Kira menoleh, Cagalli hampir sama tingginya dengan ia sendiri sehingga ia tidak terlalu kesulitan untuk melihat matanya saat menoleh. Berbeda dengan Athrun yang memang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kalian ini..." Kira mulai protes, meski sulit karena hampir seluruh perasaannya dipenuhi rasa haru, "Seperti orangtua saja."

Berdiri di kedua sisi Kira, Cagalli dan Athrun saling bertukar pandang dan tatapan yang melintas di antara mereka entah bagaimana terasa seperti _deja vu_ bagi Kira. Seolah-olah ia pernah mengalami sesuatu seperti ini, sebelumnya.

Bicara soal itu, tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Tatapan yang melintas di antara keduanya itu mengingatkannya pada waktu itu. Hari dimana mereka memintanya datang ke apartemen mereka lalu menuturkan penjelasan panjang-lebar mengenai fakta bahwa ia dan Cagalli adalah saudara kembar.

Menyipitkan mata, Kira menatap keduanya dengan pergantian yang cepat dan intensitas luar biasa, kemudian berkata, "Apalagi yang ingin kalian katakan padaku?"

 _Well_ , reaksi Athrun dan Cagalli pada detik itu seolah membenarkan dugaannya nyaris tanpa perlawanan berarti. Keduanya terdiam, seolah membeku. Juga, bila dibandingkan dengan Lacus yang merupakan aktris profesional dan mampu mempertahankan ketenangannya dengan baik, kedua sahabatnya—yang juga sekaligus adiknya—ini jauh lebih mudah dibaca. Dan atas kecepatan menebaknya ini, ia mungkin harus berterima kasih pada Lacus di lain waktu.

Oh, ya. Lacus.

Kira memikirkan pukul berapa sekarang dan menyadari kalau mungkin saat ini gadis itu sedang belajar untuk mempersiapkan ujian masuknya. Ia tersenyum. Dan penyebabnya adalah gagasan yang terlintas di benaknya mengenai berapa besar kemungkinan gadis SMA itu akan mengambil jurusan yang disarankannya.

Meski baru benar-benar berbicara dengannya sore tadi, ia mendapatkan kesan seolah mereka sudah saling mengenal untuk waktu yang lama. Ah, mungkin itu ada hubungannya dengan kepekaan gadis itu terhadap reaksi seseorang dan kemampuannya menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menyampaikan pendapatnya, mungkin juga karena sewaktu mereka berbincang-bincang di kafe tadi gadis itu benar-benar mendengarkannya.

Itu yang menarik. Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, secara keseluruhan gadis SMA itu sudah memenuhi kualifikasi yang dibutuhkan untuk menjadi seorang psikolog. Penampilannya menarik—hal yang wajar, kalau tidak mana mungkin ia menjadi salah satu idola yang paling digandrungi PLANTs saat ini—dan ia memiliki kepribadian yang baik; caranya bicara, memperhatikan lawan bicaranya, juga caranya bereaksi terhadap ucapan lawan bicaranya yang membuat orang mudah bercerita kepadanya. Kesemua itu merupakan bakat alami yang pasti akan mempermudah jalannya dalam menjadi salah satu psikolog ternama.

Dan satu-satunya penghalang antara ia dengan karir masa depannya yang bisa berjalan semulus alunan musik itu hanyalah ujian masuknya. Entah karir itu dimulai atau tidak, di sanalah titik penentunya.

Kemudian ia mendengar helaan napas.

Menoleh, Kira mendapati kedua kenalan terdekatnya di PLANTs itu tampaknya sudah selesai berunding mengenai siapa yang akan bicara. Dan seperti sebelumnya, yang pertama memulai pembicaraan adalah Athrun sementara Cagalli tampak seperti pemandu sorak yang mendukung di belakangnya.

Mereka bertiga memilih duduk di atas karpet yang ada di ruang tengah—karena sofanya baru akan diantarkan dari _flat_ lama Kira besok—dalam posisi membentuk lingkaran gagal dan malah lebih mirip bentuk segitiga.

Kemudian, Athrun memulainya dengan ketegangan seperti memulai sebuah ritual, "Kemarin—sebenarnya—saat aku menceritakan tentang alasan aku bertengkar dengan ayahku," katanya, "Ada sesuatu yang tidak kukatakan padamu."

 _Lagi?_ Pikir Kira, teringat percakapannya dengan Lacus sore tadi. _Ada apa dengan orang-orang ini?_

"Kupikir aku sebaiknya membicarakan ini lain waktu, tapi mendengar pertanyaanmu... aku jadi yakin kalau aku menutupinya lebih lama lagi, kau bisa saja mengetahuinya dengan cara yang tidak kuinginkan."

Kira menelan ludah, mendadak merasa gugup seolah beban rahasia itu sedang dipindahkan dari bahu Athrun kepadanya. Namun menyadari kekosongan yang terlalu hening ini, ia memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apapun dan membiarkan sahabat kecilnya itu yang mengisinya.

Athrun menghela napas. Tapi helaannya kedengaran terlalu berat untuk orang seperti dia. Kira merasakan ketegangan udara di sekitarnya dengan cara yang lebih intens ketimbang waktu itu. Dan ia mulai khawatir. Mungkin sebaiknya ia menarik kembali ucapannya yang tadi.

Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur... kan?

Dan akhirnya ia hanya bisa menanti.

Kemudian, ia mendengarnya, "Hal yang tidak kuceritakan padamu waktu itu adalah bahwa... Kira, aku bertengkar dengan ayah karena pada saat itu aku memberitahunya kalau aku dan Cagalli, sudah menikah."

Oh, ya ampun. Sepertinya Kira tidak bisa lebih terkejut lagi.

Tetapi ternyata bisa. Hal lain yang membuatnya lebih terkejut dari pernyataan itu. Dan itu adalah kenyataan bahwa pada saat mendengarnya, dalam benaknya terlintas sebuah gagasan yang tak pernah dibayangkannya akan pernah melintasi benaknya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Yaitu: Harus. Menceritakan. Pada Lacus. Sekarang.

.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _To think that after everything I finally managed to update this chapter... Oh, this is so relieving._

 _Thank you for your support, dear readers. Without you, this chapter might stayed longer in my laptop, hahaha._

 _Anyway, happy Thursday~_

 _Cheers,_

 _._

 ** _K. Hiyama_**


	4. Doctor

_Hello~_

 _I know, I know, it has been forever since the last time I updated this fic._

 _Honestly, half part of the story was written months ago, but I haven't got the time and everything to published it._

 _RL issues, I suppose._

 _Nevertheless, here it goes, the forth part of Piece by Piece._

 _Happy Reading~_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:** Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and all of its characters belongs to Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sunrise, and Bandai respectively  
_

 _ **Rate:** T, well, just let me know if I should change it, okay?_

 _ **Genre(s):** Drama, Tragedy, Friendship, Family, Hurt/Comfort, etc_

 _ **Warning(s):** AU, OOC-ness, Typo(s), ER, FT, etc_

 _ **Pairing(s):** Hinted Kira Yamato/Lacus Clyne, Athrun Zala/Cagalli Yula Athha  
_

* * *

 **Piece by Piece**

 **Part Four - Doctor**

Kaoru Hiyama

2016

* * *

Junius City, akhir November. Lacus baru saja menyelesaikan ujian masuk universitasnya yang berlokasi di kota ini dan sedang mengikuti parade _open house_ yang diadakan para mahasiswa senior untuk anak-anak SMA yang mengikuti ujian masuk di hari itu. Ia menatap langit yang kelihatan muram seolah begitu terbebani oleh keberadaan awan kelabu dan kabut seperti pada pagi hari meski nyatanya waktu sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang, dan berkesah pelan.

Akhirnya minggu bergadangnya selesai juga.

Ia mengikuti ujian di beberapa universitas untuk berjaga-jaga karena jurusan yang ia pilih bukan bidang yang sudah dikuasainya. Bicara soal itu, Lacus sebenarnya sudah mengantongi beasiswa dari institut seni PLANTs di November City untuk jurusan seni drama berkat perannya sebagai Christine dalam drama _Phantom of The Opera_ yang dipentaskan musim gugur kemarin. Tapi kalau boleh jujur, akhir-akhir ini ia tidak sedang menaruh minat pada drama, pentas, dan yang semisalnya.

Ia sedang jatuh cinta pada dunia psikologi, dan itu karena saran dari seorang pria yang baru dikenalnya beberapa bulan terakhir.

Kira Yamato.

Sejak mendapatkan jawaban dari pria itu mengenai jurusan yang sebaiknya ia pilih untuk kuliahnya, Lacus mulai mencari-cari informasi mengenai bidang tersebut dan menemukan banyak hal menarik di dalamnya. Hal-hal yang juga berkaitan dengan keahliannya, yang salah satunya adalah pembelajaran tentang penilaian karakter seseorang.

Menyadari bahwa ia belum berpengalaman dalam hal ini membuatnya semakin tertarik. Saat membaca esai salah satu profesor yang ada di internet, ia akhirnya menyadari kalau penilaian karakter yang dilakukannya selama ini agak berbeda dengan cara penilaian yang sesungguhnya. Dan ini menyulut benak mudanya.

Ia ingin mempelajarinya. Ia ingin bisa memahaminya. Dengan begitu ia bisa memastikan tempatnya di dunia hiburan paling tidak sampai sepuluh tahun ke depan. Dan setelah itu, ia bisa membuka praktek di rumah. Mendengarkan kisah orang-orang yang mengalami masalah dalam hidupnya dan membantu menyelesaikannya. Sungguh, setelah segala yang terjadi—kematian demi kematian dan yang berkaitan dengannya—hal itu membuatnya berpikiran bahwa inilah cara hidup yang diinginkannya.

Oh, dan mungkin saja suatu hari nanti ia bisa mencegah seorang ibu dari melakukan tindakan bunuh diri seperti yang dilakukan ibunya.

Lacus mencengkram tali tas selempangnya. Ingatan tentang ibunya dan bagaimana ia mengakhiri hidupnya tanpa memikirkan tentang dirinya maupun ayahnya membuat sebagian kecil dari dirinya merasakan kebencian padanya. Sungguh tidak pantas rasanya bila seorang ibu melakukan hal seperti itu. Tapi kemudian, ia belum menjadi ibu. Dan ini memberinya batasan untuk menilai perilaku ibunya.

Ia menghela napas, berusaha menenangkan diri, dan tersadar bahwa dirinya sedang mengikuti program _open house_ bersama anak-anak SMA di PLANTs lainnya yang mengikuti ujian masuk di sini, dan para senior sedang menerangkan tentang daerah sekitar kampus sementara ia melamun.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita akan memasuki kawasan asrama."

Lacus meringis. _Oh_ , _well_ , sepertinya ia harus menyusul ketertinggalannya dalam informasi mengenai kampusnya dan berkonsentrasi untuk mengenali asrama yang—mungkin—akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama ia tinggal di kota ini empat tahun ke depan.

Ada empat asrama putri di kawasan kampus, tiga asrama putra, dan dua asrama gabungan. Dan yang paling dekat dengan daerah dimana gedung fakultas psikologi berada adalah asrama putri nomor dua—yang namanya ia lupakan karena menurutnya terlalu berbelit-belit—dan Grace Hall yang merupakan salah satu dari dua asrama gabungan.

Lacus menundukkan kepala untuk mencatat, berlindung di balik kacamata, papan jalan, dan buku catatan kecilnya sementara mengikuti para senior menjalani parade _open house_ karena khawatir seseorang mengenalinya sebagai Lacus Clyne dan membuat kehebohan. Meskipun sebenarnya ia sudah menyiapkan pena khusus tanda tangannya untuk berjaga-jaga. Tapi ia sungguh berharap tak ada yang meminta tanda tangannya di sini.

.

* * *

.

Ketika berpapasan dengan Dokter Yamato—Kira, maksudnya—di lorong rumah sakit Aprilius pada Sabtu siang, Lacus mendapati pria itu sudah mengenakan baju _intern_ -nya, lengkap dengan jas putih dan tanda pengenal di saku, dan tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa ia tidak terkejut. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tak percaya. Rasanya baru beberapa hari yang lalu ia mendengar keluhan dari pria itu mengenai kesulitannya kembali ke rumah sakit sebagai dokter setelah kematian Fllay, dan sekarang ia melihatnya kembali.

Meski sepertinya pria itu tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

Dan itulah kenapa Lacus—yang merasa dicueki dan entah mengapa merasa benar-benar jengkel karenanya—kemudian memutuskan untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan Dokter Yamato, bukannya Kira seperti yang diminta oleh pria itu saat mereka bertemu terakhir kali beberapa minggu sebelumnya.

Kira mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Dokter... Yamato?"

"Hm," Lacus tersenyum, meski raut wajahnya saat itu tidak bisa dibilang benar-benar sedang tersenyum, dengan alis berkedut dan tarikan ke atas di kedua sudut bibir yang malah kelihatan sinis alih-alih manis, "Selamat malam, Dokter Yamato."

Pertemuan kedua mereka di hari itu terjadi pada malam hari ketika Lacus yang hendak melewati pintu keluar setelah mengunjungi pasien terakhirnya bertemu dengan Kira di lobi lantai satu. Ia mengangguk memberi hormat dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Dokter Yamato' tepat di wajahnya seperti yang sudah direncanakannya setelah pertemuan mereka tadi siang.

Sebaliknya, Kira memiringkan kepalanya dan menampakkan kesan tak mengerti sekaligus bertanya-tanya di wajahnya ketika mereka bertemu malam itu. Satu hal yang secara tidak langsung membuat Lacus sebenarnya lebih kesal daripada sebelumnya—atau seharusnya.

 _Oh, ya ampun_. Pikirnya, _betapa tidak sensitifnya_.

"Jarang sekali melihatmu masih di rumah sakit pada jam segini," ucap Kira seolah tak mempedulikan betapa Lacus berusaha membuat dirinya terdengar se-sarkatis mungkin. Mata _amethyst_ -nya tertuju lurus pada mata biru-kelabu Lacus dengan pandangan yang menurut Lacus kurang-lebih bisa diartikan sebagai, _'apa masalahmu sebenarnya, gadis kecil?'_ dan membuat ia jadi semakin tersinggung karenanya. Tetapi sebelum bisa mengatakan apapun, pria itu sudah kembali berkata, "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan ujian masuknya?"

"Ah," Lacus terkesiap. Sampai Kira menanyakannya, ia sama sekali lupa mengenai masalah itu. Dan begitu mendengarnya, ia teringat pada alasan sebenarnya mengapa ia merasa begitu kesal saat Kira mengabaikannya siang tadi.

 _Pantas saja_.

Pagi ini Lacus terbangun dengan semangat, tadi malam ia baru saja mendapatkan kabar mengenai penerimaannya sebagai mahasiswa baru jurusan psikologi di universitas pilihan pertamanya. Ayahnya memilih berangkat lebih siang agar bisa merayakan kelulusannya saat sarapan pagi. Mereka pergi ke Getrude's dan ia memesan wafel _sundae_ bersiram coklat dan muffin coklat sebagai menu sarapan paginya, ayahnya memesan menu yang selalu dipesannya setiap mereka pergi ke sana, _grilled cheese_ dan sosis panggang.

Mereka banyak mengobrol, mengenai sekolah dan yang lainnya, dan memutuskan untuk menjadikan hari itu sebagai titik balik bagi keduanya. Meletakkan cerita tentang perceraian, kematian, dan bunuh diri di belakang mereka dan sepakat untuk melangkah ke depan.

Satu langkah positif pertama yang akan memulai segalanya.

Lacus berangkat ke rumah sakit dengan perasaan bahagia dan melayang-layang. Beberapa staf yang mengenalnya sampai menanyakan apakah ia baru mendapat pacar baru, dan jawaban yang ia berikan membungkam mereka. Dan itu terus berlanjut pada semua pasien yang mendapatkan kunjungannya pada hari itu.

Sampai...

Pertemuannya dengan Kira di siang hari.

Lacus menghela napas, sekarang ia mengerti mengapa dirinya kesal sekali saat pria itu mengabaikannya tadi siang. Tapi kemudian ia mempertanyakannya lagi, mengapa ia harus merasa begitu terganggu hanya karena Kira mengabaikannya?

Ia mendongak dan menatap Kira dengan penuh tanda tanya, dan pria itu balik menatapnya dengan pandangan yang nyaris serupa. Seolah ia sedang bertanya ada apa dengan dirinya. Dan itu membuat Lacus sadar akan satu hal, ia belum menjawab pertanyaan Kira, lebih dari itu, ia malah membuatnya semakin bingung dengan caranya merespon pria itu saat ini.

Lacus menggeleng, mencoba menepis segala keanehan yang menderanya, dan berdeham satu kali sebelum memulai ucapannya, "Hari ini aku punya janji dengan banyak pasien, Dokter Yamato, karena itu aku baru bisa pulang sekarang. Dan... mengenai ujiannya, aku berhasil."

"Kau jadi mengambil prodi psikologi?"

"Mm-hm," Lacus mengangguk, "Mengikuti saranmu."

.

* * *

.

Kira memandang gadis itu dengan bingung. _Apa yang salah? Apa yang salah? Apa yang salah?_ Ia bertanya-tanya sendiri sambil terus memperhatikan raut wajahnya. Sudah beberapa minggu berlalu sejak terakhir kali ia bertemu dengannya. Gadis itu. Lacus Clyne. Dan entah bagaimana ia merasa kalau saat bertemu lagi dengannya saat ini, gadis itu memandangnya dengan tatapan permusuhan. Padahal seingatnya, terakhir mereka bertemu di kafe waktu itu mereka tidak berpisah karena pertengkaran.

Atau ada sesuatu yang terlewat... kah?

"Jarang sekali melihatmu masih di rumah sakit pada jam segini," ia berkata dengan hati-hati. Benaknya masih terus bertanya-tanya apa yang salah dengan Lacus. Raut wajahnya menampakkan senyum yang sama sekali tidak natural, dan aneh, dan—sedikitnya—menyeramkan. Ia bahkan tidak tahu sebelumnya kalau gadis seperti Lacus bisa membuat ekspresi seperti itu. Tapi kemudian, mengingat profesinya sebagai pemain opera, ia memikirkannya kembali. Lacus bisa saja membuat ekspresi-ekspresi yang tidak terbayangkan bisa ada di wajah gadis seperti dirinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan ujian masuknya?"

"Ah," gadis itu menarik napas terkesiap. Kemudian ia diam. Bibirnya terkatup rapat sementara kedua mata biru-kelabunya menari-nari dalam gambaran emosi serupa lagu yang dimainkan dengan sumbang, satu nada menimpa nada yang lain dan membuatnya kehilangan keharmonisannya. Tetapi seperti yang bisa diduganya—mengingat yang dihadapinya adalah Lacus Clyne, seorang diva belia—tak berapa lama ia menggeleng. Matanya terpejam sesaat. Dan saat terbuka lagi, keduanya tertuju lurus pada Kira dengan kehampaan topeng seolah ia telah kembali memakainya.

Lacus berdeham, lalu berkata dengan nada yang dikenalnya, "Hari ini aku punya janji dengan banyak pasien, Dokter Yamato, karena itu aku baru bisa pulang sekarang. Dan... mengenai ujiannya, aku berhasil."

Kira tersenyum. Meski bila ditanya ia tidak tahu dirinya tersenyum karena mendengar keberhasilan gadis itu atau karena caranya berbicara yang sudah kembali normal. Tetapi ia tidak begitu memusingkannya. Hari sudah terlalu larut untuk mengkhawatirkan hal-hal sesepele itu. Maka ia berkata, "Kau jadi mengambil prodi psikologi?"

"Mm-hm," gadis itu mengangguk, "Mengikuti saranmu."

"Oh," balas Kira, matanya masih memperhatikan gadis itu dengan seksama. Kemudian ia menggeleng, mengangkat tangan kirinya setinggi jarak pandang, dan melihat jam yang melingkari pergelangannya, "Ngomong-ngomong, sudah jam sepuluh. Apa kau mau kuantar pulang?"

Lacus tampak terenyak. "Apa?" ia mengangkat kedua tangan setinggi dada dan melambaikannya, "Tidak, tidak. Rumahku di dekat sini, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Hm," Kira menghela napas. Sejak Cagalli memberitahunya mengenai hubungan darah di antara mereka, gadis— _gadis?_ Ia mendengar dirinya sendiri berkata dengan ragu, keraguan yang begitu jelas. _Cagalli sudah menikah dan masih gadis?—_ oh, baiklah, wanita itu mulai menampakkan sisi baru yang sama sekali tidak diduganya bisa ada dalam diri seorang Cagalli yang sebelumnya ia anggap sebagai kekasih sahabatnya. Ia jadi pencemas—selalu menelepon tiap malam, menanyakan keadaannya—dan belakangan jadi sering memberinya hadiah—sebagai ganti kado ulang tahun yang terlewat selama bertahun-tahun, katanya. Kira sampai merasa Athrun bisa membunuhnya karena cemburu dan pemborosan mendadak _istri_ —oh ya, istri—nya sebelum ingat bahwa sahabatnya itu juga tidak ada bedanya.

Oh, dan kaitan antara masalah Cagalli-Athrun dengan masalah ini adalah, salah satu dari pemberian Cagalli berupa sebuah mobil.

"Kau yakin? Tapi ya sudahlah, aku akan mengantarmu."

"Hah?" Lacus memiringkan kepala dan menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya, "Bukankah tadi katamu—"

"Tidak jadi, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Lagipula tidak baik bagi seorang gadis untuk berjalan seorang diri selarut ini."

"Ah," Lacus mengerjapkan matanya, "Baiklah."

.

* * *

.

 _Kenapa bisa begini?_

Derum mesin terdengar selagi gadis berambut merah muda itu mengumpulkan kesadarannya setelah gelombang keterkejutan membuyarkannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia duduk di dalam sebuah mobil sedan _exotic_ —yang pastinya lebih mahal dari permen lolipop atau wafel coklat yang tadi pagi merupakan menu sarapannya, bersama seorang pria yang sampai sesaat tadi telah membuatnya merasa seperti dijatuhkan dari langit setelah terbang setinggi beberapa meter.

Kira Yamato.

Oh, ya ampun. Sudah berapa kali dalam seharian ini ia menyebut nama pria itu?

Lacus menarik napas panjang. Mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara berbau menthol—seperti bau pasta gigi—bercampur sejenis kayu-kayuan yang ia lupa apa namanya tapi pernah disebutkan oleh Meer dalam percakapan terakhir mereka, sementara menenangkan diri. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kepanikan hewan kecil meski nyatanya pria itu tidak melakukan apa-apa selain mengemudikan mobilnya. Hanya mengemudi. Matanya pun tidak tertuju padanya. Matanya yang serupa batu _amethyst_ itu hanya mengarah ke depan, menatap jalan raya yang membentang di hadapan mereka.

Keheningan mendominasi di antara keduanya. Lacus kembali melirik ke arah pria itu. Tatapannya malu-malu—meski ia tidak menyadarinya—sedang wajahnya dihiasi semburat kemerahan tipis yang nyaris tidak kentara di bawah sapuan perona pipi yang dikenakannya.

"Mmm... Kira," ia memulai, benaknya sibuk mencari kata-kata untuk diucapkan. Kata-kata yang mungkin bisa mengalir menjadi percakapan dan menyudahi keheningan yang membuat pipinya membara ini. "Ngomong-ngomong... aku belum sempat bertanya, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Oh, aku..." Kira menggantungkan ucapannya. Nada suaranya seolah menunjukkan bahwa ia baru saja teringat pada sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Kedua alisnya bertaut, lalu ia diam beberapa saat sebelum mengatakan, "Aku baik-baik saja, sebenarnya. Tapi belakangan banyak sekali yang terjadi, jadi aku tak tahu apa aku bisa menyatakannya dengan kata 'baik-baik saja', Lacus."

"Ada apa?"

"Entahlah," Kira mengendikkan bahu, sorot yang bermain di matanya membuat Lacus merasa iba meski ia bahkan tidak melihatnya kecuali dari samping. "Aku tidak tahu harus memulai darimana."

"Hm," Lacus membasahi bibirnya. Menghela napas, ia berkata, "Begitu ya, apa semuanya terjadi sekaligus?"

Kira menoleh dengan sudut matanya, sekilas. Ia berdeham, "Tidak juga."

"Kalau begitu," Lacus menghela napas, suasana di antara mereka yang mulai mencair memberinya kesempatan untuk menenangkan diri. "Kau bisa mengurutkannya sesuai kronologisnya."

"Kronologis?" Kira mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan gerakan lembut yang menunjukkan rasa penasaran. "Ah, iya. Urutan peristiwa ya?"

"Mm," Lacus mengangguk. Merasa malu karena sepertinya ia telah menggunakan istilah yang tidak umum. "Urutan peristiwanya."

Kira menghentikan mobilnya tepat di lampu merah. Seraya menghela napas—panjang dan kelihatan seperti melepaskan beban—ia melepaskan jari-jarinya dari kedua sisi setir tanpa mengangkat tangannya dari sana. Tak lama setelahnya, ia menoleh, "Ah. Kau ingat ceritaku kemarin?"

Lacus mencoba mengingat-ingat sesaat, "Mmm... sepertinya. Tentang saudara kembarmu, bukan?"

"Yah," Kira menyetujuinya. Lacus tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa menebaknya, tapi tebakannya pria itu tersenyum mendengar jawabannya. "Beberapa waktu yang lalu aku memberitahumu kalau pacar temanku ternyata saudara kembarku. Ingat?"

"Mm-hm," Lacus bergumam pelan, "lalu?"

Mereka tiba di sebuah perempatan dan lampu jalan menampakkan warna merah. Lacus melirik sesaat ke arah lampu itu dan terkejut mendapati dirinya berkomentar dalam hati kalau pada saat ini, ia bisa mengatakan kalau warna merahnya tampak berbeda daripada biasanya. Lebih cerah. Lebih hidup. Lebih cantik. Sebelum kemudian tersadar kalau seharusnya ia tidak sampai berpikir demikian karena pada dasarnya semua lampu jalan punya warna merah yang sama. Spektrumnya pun sama.

Suara Kira membuyarkan renungannya, "Lalu, kemarin ini mereka kembali memanggilku untuk menceritakan satu detail yang terlewatkan. Kau tahu? Rupanya Athrun dan Cagalli bukan sepasang kekasih."

Pada bagian itu Lacus menoleh. Wajahnya menampakkan kesan bahwa ia bingung, "Bukan, lalu?"

"Yah," Kira menghela napas, suara yang keluar berikutnya terdengar seperti bisikan dengan nada yang—agaknya—terkesan sedikit tajam. "Mereka bukan sepasang kekasih, tapi sepasang suami-istri."

"Oh," kata Lacus seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi. Butuh waktu beberapa detik baginya untuk mencerna bagian mengejutkan dari kata-kata itu, dan saat terjadi, ia bangkit dengan mendadak seperti orang yang makan sesuatu dan tersedak. "APA?"

"Begitulah," Kira mengendikkan bahu sambil menyetir. Lampu sudah berubah hijau kembali dan ia mulai melajukan mobilnya dalam kecepatan standar. "Ngomong-ngomong, rumahmu dimana?"

"Ah," Lacus terenyak. Ia begitu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri mengenai pria yang kini duduk di sampingnya itu sampai tidak menyadari kalau dirinya belum memberitahukan alamatnya. "Aku tinggal di perumahan Aprilius Garden."

"Oh," Kira mengangguk-angguk. Ia memutar setirnya dengan gaya seorang pengemudi profesional. Seolah ia mengenal tempat itu. Lacus ingin bertanya apa Kira punya teman atau semacamnya yang tinggal di kompleks perumahan itu namun mengurungkannya. Entah karena alasan apa, tapi ia sungguh tak ingin tahu bagaimana Kira bersikap se-familier itu dengan daerah perumahannya.

Kemudian ia teringat kenapa.

Karena Aprilius Garden _juga_ adalah perumahan tempat Fllay tinggal.

.

* * *

.

Kira tak mengerti mengapa gadis itu tampak begitu murung setelah memberitahukan alamat rumahnya pada dirinya. Lacus memang tak banyak bicara, ia tahu itu. Sama sekali tidak seperti Fllay dulu. Tapi fakta kalau mereka tinggal di perumahan yang sama membuat ulu hatinya terasa seperti dikenai tinju pelan, dan ia berharap Lacus bisa mengatakan sesuatu—apapun itu—yang mampu mengalihkan pikirannya dari hal itu. Hanya saja gadis itu tidak melakukannya. Malahan, ia hanya diam. Diam dan tampak murung. Hingga Kira serasa kembali diingatkan pada pengakuan Lacus sebelumnya.

 _"...aku adalah penerima donor dari Fllay Allster. Aku gadis yang hidup karena kematiannya."_

"Lacus," kata Kira, suaranya mengambang di batas kesadaran saat ia melakukannya. Namun gadis yang dipanggil itu tentu saja menoleh.

"Ya," ujarnya dengan nada bertanya-tanya.

Pada saat itu mobil yang dikemudikannya sudah memasuki gerbang utama kompleks perumahan Aprilius Garden. Dua orang penjaga keamanan menyapa mereka, Kira membuka sedikit jendelanya dan memberi kedua orang itu sapaan. Mereka mengangguk. Seperti mengenalnya.

"Kira," Lacus berkata lagi, nadanya seperti menuntut penjelasan. Namun mendengar suaranya dalam nada itu membangkitkan kenangan Kira mengenai Fllay secara tidak sadar. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan itu menyadarkan Kira dari lamunannya dan membuatnya tersentak. Pria itu berdecak frustasi, menyadari kalau saat ini ia sedang bersama Lacus, bukan Fllay. Tak peduli apapun yang menyebabkan hal itu terjadi.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Fl-Lacus," ia berkata seraya menggeleng, "hm, ngomong-ngomong, kita sudah di Aprilius Garden, rumahmu di jalan apa?"

Terdengar hela napas dari gadis di sampingnya dan Kira berharap itu bukan karena ia menyadari perubahan sikap Kira padanya. Lacus adalah Lacus, bukan Fllay. Fllay sudah mati dan tak akan kembali. Kira menyadari hal ini meski masih kesulitan mengakuinya. Ada sesuatu dari kedua gadis itu yang saling mencerminkan satu sama lain.

 _Tapi apa?_

Sementara ia bertanya-tanya, Lacus malah memberikan jawabannya, " _Roseville Street_ nomor 21."

"Oh," Kira memutar kemudinya. Alamat mereka berbeda, dan itu baginya—untuk sementara ini—adalah suatu kebetulan yang menyenangkan. Ia belum siap mengantarkan gadis manapun ke alamat Fllay di _Cloverfield Lane_. Setidaknya tidak, untuk saat ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kira," ia mendengar gadis itu berkata lagi. "Apa menurutmu proses donor bisa menghubungkan pendonor dengan resipien secara emosional?"

"Hah?" Kira menaikkan sebelah alis dengan nada heran sekaligus terkejut. Pertanyaan itu menyentak benaknya lebih dari yang mungkin dimaksudkan oleh Lacus sendiri, meski dalam hati ia menduga kalau gadis itu menanyainya demikian karena... _apa?_

 _Evaluasi?_

 _Rasa ingin tahu?_

 _Apa?_

Jadi alih-alih menjawab, ia berkata, "Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

Lacus mengendikkan bahu, "Entahlah. Mungkin aku hanya penasaran."

" _Well_ ," Kira berpikir untuk menjawab, untuk sesaat. Tapi kemudian ia memikirkannya kembali dan menelan ludah serta jawabannya, bahkan sebelum ia mengatakan apapun. Menghela napas, pemuda itu malah mengatakan, "Maaf sekali, tapi sepertinya kali ini aku tidak bisa memberimu jawaban."

Ia berdecak, menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gemas, menaik-turunkan kedua alis tebal rapinya, dan meneruskan, "Setidaknya untuk saat ini."

"Oh," kata Lacus, yang kemudian tersenyum tipis saat mengatakan, "maaf."

Satu detik... dua detik... tiga detik.

Ia buru-buru menambahkan, "Ehm—aku tak bermaksud membuatmu bingung."

"Ya. Tentu."

Hening.

Suasana canggung merambat dengan cepat di antara keduanya setelah percakapan bernuansa melankolis itu hadir di tengah-tengah mereka. Hanya saja, sebelum Kira berhasil menemukan apapun untuk mencairkan suasana—sementara ia bahkan tidak mempertimbangkan untuk menyalakan radio mobil dan mendengarkan lagu yang diputar malam itu—Lacus berkata dengan suara yang terkesan gugup, "Itu rumahku, Kira."

Lalu, bersama dengan ucapan terima kasih, selamat malam, dan sampai jumpa lagi, Lacus turun dari mobil lalu membuka pagar dan melangkah masuk ke dalam pekarangan keluarga Clyne, kemudian menghilang di balik pintu masuk. Meninggalkan Kira yang memperhatikan gadis itu sementara ia menghilang sambil berusaha mencerna segala sesuatu dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati, _ada apa denganku?_

 _._

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 _Finally dooooneee~~_

 _Well, as you may have noticed, I kind of making a slow build relationships between Kira and Lacus here._

 _No worries, it was all on purpose, hehehe._

 _Anyway, thank you for keeping up with me until now. You have no idea how it means for me, dear readers._

 _Let me know if there's anything you like to say regarding this fic._

 _And by the way,_ ** _HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY TO MY BELOVED COUNTRY~_**

 _Also,_ ** _HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY DEAREST COUSIN~_**

 _Wish you all the best!_

 _Love,_

 _._

 ** _K. Hiyama_**


	5. December

_Good morning,_

 _Alright, this should do it. This should tell you that I have updated this story._

 _You're going to see the fifth part of Piece by Piece below the title line._

 _And, so... as I mentioned before, this story was going on slow pace, because you know..._

 _It takes time to heal, for both Kira and Lacus, before they're start another relationship._

 _Especially for Kira, since he was supposed to propose to Fllay when she died._

 _But, anyway, I hope you enjoy this as much as I do when I wrote it down._

 _Happy Reading~_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:** Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and all of its characters belongs to Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sunrise, and Bandai respectively  
_

 _ **Rate:** T, well, just let me know if I should change it, okay?_

 _ **Genre(s):** Drama, Tragedy, Friendship, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, etc_

 _ **Warning(s):** AU, OOC-ness, Typo(s), ER, FT, etc_

 _ **Pairing(s):** Hinted Kira Yamato/Lacus Clyne, Athrun Zala/Cagalli Yula Athha  
_

* * *

 **Piece by Piece**

 **Part Five - December**

Kaoru Hiyama

2016

* * *

Bulan November berlalu dengan cepat di PLANTs. Begitu cepat seolah ia hantu yang melayang di antara bulan Oktober yang penuh dengan ujian di sekolah-sekolah dan bulan Desember yang merupakan bulan perayaan. Ada banyak hal yang dirayakan pada penghujung tahun itu. Misalnya saja natal dan tahun baru.

Ah... tahun baru.

Kira menaikkan cangkir kopi yang dipegangnya dengan satu tangan, meyeruput isinya satu kali, dan berkesah. Mata _amethyst_ -nya tertuju pada sesosok wanita di hadapannya. Wanita berambut pirang, bermata ambar, yang sekarang sedang menatap keluar jendela dengan satu tangan menumpu wajahnya dan bersandar di atas meja. Cagalli.

"Jadi sekarang kau mau apa, Cagalli?" tanya Kira, berusaha terdengar simpatik karena tampaknya bila ia bersikap dingin, Cagalli bisa menangis kapan saja dan membuat seorang wanita menangis sementara mereka duduk berdua—berhadapan pula—di sebuah restoran akan mengundang persepsi yang sama sekali tidak benar.

Oh, dan ia jelas tidak ingin hal itu terjadi di sini.

Cagalli menghela napas. Ia membetulkan posisinya, menolehkan wajah dan menurunkan tangannya. Sekarang mereka berdua benar-benar berhadapan satu sama lain. "Aku mau kau ada di pihakku, Kira," katanya, "kita berdua saudara kan?"

" _Well_ ," Kira kembali menyesap kopi yang dipesannya dan mengernyit. Pahit. Mungkin ia harus menambahkan gula lagi. Kira berkesah, seingatnya dia sudah memasukkan tiga sendok gula ke dalam kopinya, seperti biasa. Lalu kenapa kopi ini masih pahit?

"Apa?" tuntut Cagalli, "oh, ayolah. Aku tahu kau dan Athrun sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, Kira. Bahkan kau mungkin lebih dekat dengannya daripada denganku. Tapi kumohon, Kira. Sekali ini, kumohon untuk ada di pihakku."

Sambil menambahkan—dengan ragu-ragu—gula keempat ke dalam kopinya, Kira mengarahkan pandangannya pada Cagalli yang menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon yang sangat dan terdiam. Sepanjang ingatannya, ia belum pernah melihat Cagalli menatapnya dengan cara seperti itu. Ini—sayangnya—mengundang pertanyaan baru ke dalam benaknya. Mengingat ia dan Cagalli adalah dua saudara kembar, Kira jadi bertanya-tanya apakah wajahnya kelihatan seperti itu juga kalau sedang memohon.

Ya ampun.

Bicara soal itu, pagi ini Cagalli tiba-tiba menelepon dan mengajaknya bertemu pada jam istirahat siang di restoran Kusanagi karena Cagalli sedang ingin makan masakan Jepang dan restoran itu terletak di pusat kota. Tidak jauh dari rumah sakit tempat Kira bekerja, dan tidak jauh dari studio balet tempat Cagalli berlatih untuk pentasnya tanggal 24 nanti. Hanya saja ketika bertemu, Kira terkejut mendapati Cagalli menemuinya seorang diri. Tidak bersama Athrun.

Kemudian Cagalli menceritakan kalau alasan dia mengajak bertemu adalah karena Athrun sedang pergi keluar negeri—urusan pekerjaan, katanya—dan Cagalli cemas setengah mati pada _suami_ -nya itu. Ia ingin membicarakan idenya mengenai menyusul Athrun ke Heliopolis, dan merasa tidak mungkin membicarakannya dengan orangtuanya karena satu dan lain hal, yang katanya terlalu panjang untuk diceritakan. Jadilah ia mencoba membicarakannya pada Kira, karena teman-temannya juga tidak bisa diajak bicara.

"Aku mengerti kalau kau mencemaskannya, Cagalli," Kira mencoba menjawab dengan hati-hati, ia lebih khawatir Cagalli mengamuk daripada menangis, tapi yang manapun sama buruknya. Ia tidak ingin salah satunya—atau dua-duanya—terjadi. "Tapi Athrun bukan anak kecil, oke? Kau tidak perlu terlalu mencemaskannya. Lagipula kalau kau cuma khawatir dia bertemu wanita lain... _well_ , kau hanya membuang-buang waktumu."

"Tapi..." Cagalli menunduk menatap kopinya sendiri, "ini kali pertama kami akan menghabiskan malam tahun baru di tempat yang berbeda... oke?"

Kira menghela napas, pasrah. Seharusnya ini adalah diskusi dua arah, bukan? Tapi tampaknya ia salah mengartikannya. Cagalli tidak memintanya bertemu untuk berdiskusi, sepertinya. Wanita itu ingin ia mendukung keputusannya, dengan mengatasnamakan persaudaraan di antara mereka.

Ia kembali menghela napas panjang. "Sejujurnya, Cagalli, aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa karena aku belum pernah mengalaminya. Hanya saja kalau menurutku kekhawatiranmu berlebihan. Athrun sangat menyukaimu, itu satu. Kau seharusnya lebih percaya padanya. Di samping itu... apa kau tidak ingat pada pepatah yang mengatakan ' _absence make the heart grow fonder'_?"

Kira menghindari kata 'mencintai' sewaktu ia mendeskripsikan hubungan Athrun dengan saudaranya. Ia mengatakan 'menyukai' dan berharap Cagalli mengerti maksudnya, meskipun kedua kalimat itu memiliki penekanan yang berbeda, tapi seharusnya itu cukup. Karena ia tidak sanggup mengatakan kata itu tanpa membuat dirinya terdengar konyol, dan teringat pada seorang gadis...

 _Tunggu_.

Apa ia baru saja memikirkan... seseorang?

 _Gadis..._

Kira menarik napas, terkesiap. Terkejut dengan pemikirannya sendiri ketika tiba pada topik itu. Satu topik yang menghanyutkan dan membuatnya termenung sampai tidak sadar kalau saat ini dirinya sedang berbicara dengan Cagalli dan kalau ia diam, wanita itu pasti menyadarinya.

"...kau memikirkan sesuatu?"

—suara Cagalli.

"Apa?" ia mendengar dirinya sendiri bertanya dengan tanpa keyakinan. Persis remaja belasan tahun ketika sedang berbicara dengan temannya di kantin sekolah dan mendapati pujaan hati di ujung pandangan mata. Kira merinding pada gagasan itu. Satu, ia bukan remaja belasan tahun, ia pemuda 21 tahun yang sudah bekerja sebagai dokter magang di Rumah Sakit Aprilius selama setahun. Dua, ia tidak melihat seorang pun di ujung pandangan matanya, yang dia lihat hanya sebuah restoran yang ramai di jam makan siang, dan...

—seorang gadis di pintu masuk.

Rambut ikal merah muda, mata biru-kelabu yang menatap ke depan, cara berjalan seanggun putri raja, dan senyum riang yang belakangan mulai jarang terlihat di bibirnya, bukan hal yang sulit untuk mengenali siapa gadis itu. Bagi Kira, tentu saja. Meski ada sesuatu tampak berbeda dari gadis itu hari ini bila dibandingkan dengan hari-hari sebelumnya.

Lacus...?

...

* * *

...

"Ucapanmu tidak masuk akal."

Lacus mengerucutkan bibir dan menyipitkan kedua matanya pada kata-kata Shiho. "Apanya?" ia mendengus, "Aku kan cuma menanyakan pendapatmu, Shi. Yang akan menjalani segala risikonya aku sendiri."

Shiho Hahnenfuss adalah mantan kakak tiri Lacus. Ayahnya menikah dengan ibu Shiho ketika mereka masih sama-sama duduk di bangku SMP. Shiho setahun lebih tua dari Lacus, karena itu ia menjadi kakaknya. Sayangnya pernikahan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Karena keduanya sama-sama sibuk dan—sepertinya, berdasarkan penyelidikan kecil-kecilan yang dilakukan oleh Lacus dan Shiho selama mereka menjadi saudara—masih kesulitan untuk melupakan mantan pasangan masing-masing. Meski persahabatan yang terjalin di antara Shiho dan dirinya bertahan jauh lebih lama daripada pernikahan orangtua mereka.

"Karena itu ucapanmu tidak masuk akal," Shiho berkata lagi. "Lagipula, kau ini kenapa? Demam?"

Sambil berkata demikian, Shiho mengangkat sebelah tangan dan menempelkannya ke dahi Lacus dan menempelkan tangan sebelahnya di keningnya sendiri, mengukur suhu dengan tangan, "Tidak. Kalau begitu... putus cinta?"

"Aku tidak punya pacar," sahut Lacus sebelum Shiho meneruskan, "dan kau tahu itu."

"Ya, ya, aku tahu. Kau sibuk; dengan ayahmu, sekolah, dan segala urusan _showbiz_ , itu membuatmu tidak punya waktu untuk... pacar," kata Shiho lagi, "tapi aku tidak menemukan alasan untuk potong rambut yang lebih masuk akal dari putus cinta."

"Aku. Tidak. Punya. Pacar." Kata Lacus, "Mana mungkin putus cinta."

"Lalu?"

" _Ara_?"

"Kalau tidak putus cinta lalu apa?" Shiho mengulangi pertanyaannya, "Oh, _please_ , aku tidak menerima kata-kata seperti 'hanya ingin saja', Shi."

Lacus menyandarkan diri ke kepala tempat tidur di belakangnya dan menghela napas panjang. Ia sebenarnya mengundang Shiho ke rumah malam ini karena dua hal: yang pertama rasa rindunya—mengingat pertemuan terakhir mereka adalah setahun yang lalu karena Shiho sekarang masuk kemiliteran, mengikuti tradisi keluarga, katanya—dan yang kedua adalah karena ia ingin membicarakan tentang Kira.

Satu hal yang tak mungkin dibicarakannya dengan siapapun kecuali Shiho.

Karena ia tidak mungkin bicara pada ayahnya, dan kalau ia membicarakan masalah cowok kepada orang selain Shiho—atau, Meer—hampir bisa dipastikan pembicaraan itu akan berakhir di media, dan ia masih sayang pada reputasinya sebagai bintang muda yang kehidupan pribadinya tidak pernah dijangkau publik. Hanya saja sewaktu mereka bertemu, pembicaraan yang awalnya dimaksudkan untuk mengarah ke topik cinta malah berbelok jauh begitu Lacus menyatakan ia ingin memotong rambutnya.

"Aku..." Lacus mencoba memikirkan suatu alasan, dan tidak mendapatkan apapun selain apa yang benar-benar membuatnya merasa ingin memotong rambutnya. "Yah, sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi mahasiswa... kan? Kurasa aku hanya ingin sesuatu yang baru. Di samping itu... kau tahu kan kenapa aku membiarkan rambutku tumbuh panjang selama ini?"

" _Well_ , ya..."

"Karena Meer... aku ingin ada sesuatu yang tidak berubah di antara kami, dan rambut ini," Lacus menyusuri rambutnya dengan satu tangan dan menundukkan kepala. Sorot matanya tampak sendu, seolah ia dipenuhi kerinduan akan saudari kembarnya.

Oh... Meer...

"Rambut ini adalah sesuatu yang kami miliki bersama," Lacus mulai terisak ketika ia mengatakannya, "dan kami berjanji tidak akan memotongnya sampai kami bertemu lagi di pernikahan salah satu dari kami... tapi..."

Lacus merasakan airmata mulai menggenangi kedua matanya. "Tapi lihat sekarang... Shiho..."

Shiho tidak mengatakan apapun untuk membalas ucapan Lacus saat itu. Ia hanya melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada gadis itu dan menariknya dalam pelukan lembut. Sebentuk rasa nyaman merambat dengan cepat, secepat airmatanya mengalir dan bahkan sebelum detik berganti menjadi menit, Lacus menemukan dirinya menangis. Lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kita akan memotongnya, Lacus..."

"Hm."

Lalu begitulah. Ketika pagi tiba, keduanya pergi ke salon dimana Lacus biasa memanjakan dirinya setiap ada kesempatan, dan memulai sesinya. Rambut merah muda panjang Lacus dipangkas sedemikian banyak hingga yang tersisa hanya mencapai separuh lehernya, itu yang paling panjang.

Kemudian, setelah mengantar Shiho ke stasiun karena gadis itu harus segera pulang, Lacus memutuskan untuk makan di restoran terdekat selagi ia membiasakan diri dengan rambut barunya yang... sangat pendek.

...

* * *

...

Kira memiringkan kepalanya dan mencoba untuk lebih fokus. Gadis dengan rambut pendek itu Lacus... kan?

Seolah menyadari tatapan heran Kira yang tertuju padanya, Lacus menoleh dan menarik napas terkesiap begitu mata biru-kelabunya bertemu dengan mata _amethyst_ Kira. Namun sebelum ia sempat memikirkan sesuatu untuk dikatakan, Cagalli kembali bersuara.

"Calon adik iparku kah?" tanya Cagalli dengan nada jahil, "muda sekali."

"Apa?" Kira berpaling dari Lacus dan menatap Cagalli dengan tatapan terkejut, "tidak, tidak. Dia hanya kenalanku di rumah sakit."

"Oh?" Cagalli menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum lebar. Meski untuk suatu alasan Kira tidak menyukai sesuatu dalam senyumnya itu. "Kalau begitu..."

Kira memiringkan kepalanya sekali lagi dan mengernyit saat melihat Cagalli memutar tubuhnya dan mengangkat tangan. Benaknya baru berhasil mengakumulasi segalanya dan menyadari apa yang akan Cagalli lakukan saat sudah terlambat. Suara lantang Cagalli sudah terdengar, satu detik lebih dulu daripada kesadarannya.

"Hei, kau! Sini, sini!"

Lacus tertawa pelan dan mengangguk, kemudian ia berjalan ke arah meja untuk empat orang yang kali itu hanya ditempati oleh Kira dan Cagalli.

"Maaf mengganggu..."

"Cagalli," ia memperkenalkan diri, "dan silahkan. Kau sama sekali tidak mengganggu."

"Lacus," Lacus memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan.

"Oh," Kira tersenyum canggung. Sungguh canggung, mengingat bagaimana ia sebelumnya baru saja memikirkan tentang Lacus dan sekarang gadis itu sudah ada di depan matanya, begitu jelas dan nyata. Ia baru saja memikirkan untuk bertanya mengenai rambut Lacus, tapi Cagalli mendahuluinya.

"Lacus?" Cagalli tampak terkejut, "Tidak mungkin, Lacus yang..."

"Iya, Cagalli," Kira mencoba menenangkan saudarinya, "Lacus Clyne yang penyanyi itu. Aku mengenalnya di rumah sakit, dia bekerja sebagai sukarelawan di akhir pekan."

"Begitulah, Ca—maaf, aku boleh memanggilmu Cagalli, kan?"

"Tentu saja," ia tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau memotong rambutmu?" menyadari Cagalli bisa saja membuat percakapan mereka tertuju pada hal-hal yang berbau _showbiz_ , Kira memutuskan untuk membuka topik baru. Sekaligus menanyakan hal yang memang ingin ditanyakannya kepada Lacus sejak ia melihatnya di birai pintu masuk tadi.

"Ah..." Cagalli menatap Lacus dan tampak terkejut, "benar juga... rambutmu pendek sekali sekarang."

"Iya, aku baru saja memotongnya hari ini," kata Lacus pelan, ia menyampirkan sebagian rambutnya ke belakang telinga dan menundukkan kepala, tampak malu-malu. "Apa terlalu pendek?"

"Tidak juga," Kira tersenyum, "aku hanya sedikit terkejut melihatnya, seperti kata Cagalli. Rambutmu pendek sekali."

Kemudian ia teringat sesuatu, "Ah, iya Lacus. Cagalli ini saudaraku yang kemarin kuceritakan."

Lacus menoleh pada Cagalli dan tersenyum, "Mm... jadi ini Cagalli..."

"Kira," Cagalli mengernyit, kelihatannya ia tidak suka mendengar ucapan Kira barusan, "apa saja yang sudah kau ceritakan?"

"Tidak banyak," Kira mengendikkan bahu, "hanya tentang yang baru terjadi. Kalau kau saudara kembarku, dan istri sahabatku."

Cagalli menoleh pada Lacus. "Benar hanya itu?"

"Begitulah," kata Lacus. "Ngomong-ngomong, senang bisa berkenalan denganmu, Cagalli."

"Sama-sama," wanita itu mengangguk.

"Oh ya, Lacus," Kira tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, "tadi ada yang bertanya padaku. Kalau seandainya pacarmu pergi keluar negeri untuk urusan pekerjaan, dan kau mengkhawatirkannya, apa kau akan menyusulnya?"

Kedua mata ambar Cagalli membulat terkejut sewaktu mendengar ucapan Kira, dan ia menarik napas terkesiap. Menyadarinya, bahkan tanpa menoleh pun Kira tahu saudarinya terkejut mendengar pertanyaannya. Yang jelas-jelas adalah masalah yang sedang diceritakannya pada Kira.

"Kira!" Cagalli mulai protes, tapi pemuda itu meliriknya dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan _'Apa? Aku hanya bertanya, dan tidak menyebutkan namamu kan'_ dan ia tidak bisa membalasnya.

"Hmm..." Lacus tampak berpikir sejenak. Kedua alisnya bertautan dan posenya kelihatan seperti patung pemikir versi lebih manis, dengan wajah serius yang benar-benar terlihat bingung.

Kemudian ia mengangkat kepala dan menghela napas. "Entahlah. Aku tidak punya pacar, jadi aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawabnya. Namun... seandainya itu aku, yah, _seandainya_ , mungkin aku tidak akan menyusul."

"Oh ya?" Kira bertanya responsif, "Kenapa?"

"Hmm... karena kupikir sih, secara logika. Kalau aku menyusulnya, bukankah itu artinya aku tidak percaya padanya?"

"Ah... benar juga," Kira mengangguk-angguk, meski matanya tertuju sepintas pada Cagalli dengan tatapan yang jelas-jelas ofensif.

 _Benar kan kataku?_

...

* * *

...

Lacus yakin pertanyaan Kira sebenarnya berhubungan dengan wanita yang duduk di sampingnya, Cagalli.

Kenapa?

Awalnya ia sama sekali tidak menaruh curiga, tapi sewaktu keduanya berbalas tatapan, ia menyadarinya. Lalu saat Kira berkata, "Ah... benar juga," sambil melirik ke arah Cagalli, dan Cagalli mendengus. Lacus tahu dugaannya tepat.

 _Jadi ini tentang Cagalli ya..._ pikir Lacus.

"Ngomong-ngomong," tak lama setelah percakapan itu berakhir dengan intensitas yang luar biasa tajam di antara dua saudara itu, Cagalli berkata. "Aku ada pertunjukkan di tanggal 24, apa kau bisa datang?"

"Tanggal 24?" Lacus meletakkan telunjuk kanannya di dagu, berpikir dan mengingat-ingat, "sepertinya bisa. Memangnya... pertunjukkan apa?"

"Balet," sahut Cagalli sambil tersenyum lebar.

Lacus nyaris terkena serangan jantung begitu mendengarnya. Perempuan yang duduk di samping Kira itu—ia pindah dari hadapan Kira ke sampingnya sewaktu Lacus bergabung dengan mereka—sama sekali tidak kelihatan seperti balerina. Dari cara berpakaiannya, pembawaan dirinya, dan postur tubuhnya. Dengan kaos merah pas badan dan celana _baggy_ krem membalut tubuh yang kelihatannya atletis dan sedikit berotot, rasanya dia lebih cocok menjadi teman militer Shiho daripada balerina.

"Aku memerankan Giselle, kau tahu kan? Drama balet itu?"

"Mm-hm," Lacus mengangguk dengan canggung, masih berusaha memproses segala yang baru didengarnya. Wanita yang kelihatannya seperti anggota militer ini ternyata penari balet, dan memerankan tokoh utama?

Oh... ya ampun. Dunia nyata memang penuh kejutan, sama sekali tidak seperti film-film atau drama dimana balerina akan jelas berpakaian seperti balerina; dengan tutu dan stoking—mungkin. Bukannya berpakaian seperti prajurit begini.

"Ah," tiba-tiba ponsel Cagalli berbunyi. "Dari Athrun, permisi."

Kemudian wanita itu meninggalkan meja dan berjalan ke arah toilet dengan terburu-buru.

Hening.

Untuk sesaat, keheningan muncul dengan canggung di antara kedua orang yang ditinggalkan di meja. Lacus ingin mengatakan sesuatu untuk membuka percakapan namun tidak berhasil menemukan apapun. Benaknya sama sekali kosong.

Kira-lah yang akhirnya membuka percakapan itu. "Aku bisa menjemputmu untuk datang ke pertunjukan Cagalli. Yah, siapa tahu kau tidak tahu dimana lokasinya."

"Ah, benar juga," sahut Lacus, "terima kasih."

"Begitu ya?" Kira tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, jam empat di rumahmu?"

"Mm," Lacus mengangguk, tapi kemudian ia memiringkan kepala dan menatap Kira dengan pandangan heran, "memangnya pertunjukannya jam berapa?"

"Jam enam."

"Eh? Kalau begitu bukannya..."

"Kita makan dulu sebelum pertunjukannya dimulai, _shift_ -ku selesai jam setengah empat, dan acaranya bisa dua sampai tiga jam. Kau tidak akan sanggup duduk selama itu dengan perut kosong."

"Ah..." Lacus mengangguk setuju. Kemudian ia teringat sesuatu.

Sepertinya Kira juga. "Kau belum memesan apapun sejak masuk tadi, apa kau tidak lapar?"

Lacus tersenyum simpul. "Aku lapar, sebenarnya. Terima kasih sudah bertanya."

"Begitu ya, baiklah," Kira membalas senyumannya dengan satu anggukan yang membuat Lacus memiringkan kepala dan memasang wajah bertanya-tanya. Meski begitu ia menyadari apa yang mungkin dikatakan oleh pria itu selanjutnya, sudah terlambat.

Kira sudah menekan tombol memanggil pelayan sebelum ia sempat mengatakan apapun. Lalu ketika si pelayan datang, pria itu berkata padanya, "Pesan saja apa yang kau mau." Dengan cara seolah ia akan membayarnya.

Tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, Lacus memilih untuk mengangguk sambil tersenyum, membuka buku menu di tangannya, dan menyebutkan beberapa pesanan. Si pelayan mencatatnya, lalu menoleh ke arahnya dengan mata yang disipitkan secara intens seraya berkata, "Anda mirip sekali dengan bintang muda itu, Lacus Clyne."

Kemudian dia berdecak dan menggeleng, "Tapi sepertinya bukan. Tidak mungkin Lacus Clyne memotong rambutnya sampai sependek itu."

Lacus dan Kira sama-sama terdiam mendengar ucapan si pelayan. Keduanya bertukar pandang dengan sorot bertanya-tanya, seolah saling bertanya melalui pikiran mengenai apa yang harus dikatakan untuk menyahuti ucapan pelayan itu.

Tak berapa lama, Lacus terpikirkan sebuah jawaban. Ia meletakkan telunjuk di bibir dan tersenyum—profesional—kemudian mengatakan, "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku memotong rambutku?"

"A-Ah..." pelayan itu tergugup, sebelah tangannya melayang menutupi mulut, "maafkan saya, Miss Clyne. Saya tidak bermaksud mengejek Anda."

Ia berdeham satu kali dan melanjutkan, "Tapi terus terang saja, saya sama sekali tidak menyangka Anda akan memotong rambut anda... sependek ini."

"Mmm..." Lacus memainkan helaian rambut di antara jemarinya dan kembali tersenyum. "Aku juga, sebenarnya."

"Te-Tentu saja... ah iya, pesanannya. Saya permisi."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu si pelayan memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah dapur dengan tergesa-gesa. Sementara Lacus menoleh pada Kira dan mendapati pria itu menatapnya dengan alis terangkat.

"Aku tidak tahu kau ini manipulatif atau intimidatif," kata Kira.

Lacus mendengus pelan. "Tidak keduanya, semoga saja. Aku juga sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin agar tidak terdengar sarkastis," ia berujar muram, "dan ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Cagalli lama sekali?"

Kira mengendikkan bahunya. "Entahlah. Aku tak pernah tahu berapa lama yang dibutuhkan Cagalli untuk bicara dengan Athrun."

"Athrun itu..." Lacus teringat pembicaraan mereka yang telah lewat dan mencoba membuat kesimpulan, "suami Cagalli?"

Kira menghentikan tangannya yang bergerak mengangkat cangkir kopinya ke mulut dan tersenyum mendengar ucapan Lacus, "Benar."

Saat itu Cagalli kembali.

Wanita itu tampak gelisah sewaktu ia berjalan ke meja mereka. Dengan gerakan cepat—entah tergesa atau cekatan—ia mengambil ranselnya yang ada di kursi samping Kira. "Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang. Kira, sampai jumpa tanggal 24 dan Lacus..."

"Ya?"

"Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Lacus tersenyum. "Ah, sama-sama, Cagalli."

Kemudian dia memakai mantel yang digantung di dekat pintu masuk dan berjalan keluar. Meninggalkan bunyi gemerincing bel di pintu masuk dan suara berdebum pintu yang terbanting pelan.

Kira dan Lacus sama-sama terdiam. Mata mereka terfokus pada birai pintu yang sekarang sudah tertutup sempurna itu sementara benak mereka mempertanyakan hal yang sama seolah tersinkronisasi.

 _Ada apa dengan Cagalli?_

...

* * *

...

Makan siang hari itu berakhir dengan Kira yang menerima kabar kalau Athrun pulang lebih awal dan itu adalah alasan mengapa Cagalli begitu terburu-buru. Lacus tersenyum mengingatnya. Rasa lega menghampirinya dengan cepat, dan malu mengiringi begitu ia sadar kalau pada saat yang sama, Kira juga terlihat seperti itu. Rona tipis menghiasi pipinya, dan ia buru-buru menunduk untuk menyembunyikannya dari pandangan pria itu.

Beruntung tak lama kemudian Kira teringat kalau waktu istirahatnya sudah hampir habis dan ia harus segera kembali. Acara makan siang itu pun diakhiri dengan Kira membayar semuanya, lagi—seperti yang diduga Lacus, karena ia menolak dengan sopan sewaktu Lacus menawarkan untuk membayar sendiri menu pesanannya—dan setelah itu mereka berpisah. Secepat dan semudah itu.

Kira juga sempat menawarkan untuk mengantarnya pulang sebelum kembali ke rumah sakit, atau setidaknya mengantarnya ke stasiun, tetapi Lacus menolaknya. Rencananya hari itu adalah mengantar Shiho, makan siang, lalu pulang untuk menyelesaikan _packing_ -nya. Hanya saja kalau Kira sampai mengantarnya pulang seperti sebelumnya, hampir bisa dipastikan ia tidak akan menyelesaikan _packing_ karena sibuk mengingat percakapannya dengan Kira selama perjalanan pulang, atau sibuk merona.

Sesuatu yang jelas harus dihindari.

Maka itu Lacus mengatakan ia harus ke suatu tempat, dan lebih cepat dengan menggunakan taksi karena ia sendiri juga tidak terlalu ingat rutenya. Kira menyetujuinya, tapi ia tetap bersikeras untuk menemani Lacus sampai ia mendapatkan taksinya. Hal yang pada akhirnya tidak bisa ditolak.

Lacus tiba di rumah tak sampai dua puluh menit setelahnya dan ia langsung masuk kamar, membuka lemari, dan merapikan kopornya.

Jadwal kuliahnya dimulai bulan Januari, atau begitulah yang tertulis di pengumuman kampusnya. Meski segala urusan tempat tinggal dan sebagainya harus selesai sebelum bulan Desember berakhir. Lacus—ngomong-ngomong—memutuskan untuk tinggal di flat, sebagaimana keputusan akhir yang didapatnya setela berdiskusi dengan ayahnya.

Ia tidak mengambil tempat di salah satu dari keempat asrama yang ada di sekitar kampus karena beberapa alasan, seperti privasi, kondisinya sebagai bintang pop, dan berbagai masalah lainnya. Yang—menurut dugaan Lacus—salah satunya adalah keprotektifan ayahnya.

Ayahnya mengatakan kalau flat pada dasarnya lebih aman daripada rumah bersama atau asrama. Meski Lacus merasa itu cuma alasan. Pada dasarnya sang ayah kelihatannya hanya tidak begitu suka pada konsep dirinya tinggal di asrama bersama teman-teman kuliahnya, dan mungkin berpesta sampai malam.

Ah, itu juga.

Meski berstatus artis, Lacus tidak pernah sekalipun mengikuti hal-hal seperti pesta para _entertainer_ , walaupun ia diundang dan manager-nya berkata ia harus mencoba datang sekali-sekali. Tapi karena ayahnya berkata tidak setiap ia meminta izin, mau tidak mau Lacus harus mengatakan ia tidak bisa datang.

Gagasan itu membuatnya tersenyum. Di satu sisi lega karena keprotektifan ayahnya itu memberinya keleluasaan untuk belajar selama masa liburan, dan kemudahan menjalani tes kesehatan—yang entah kenapa pada saat itu berubah jadi semacam sesi curhat darurat pengujinya.

Di bulan November, tak lama setelah Lacus resmi diterima menjadi mahasiswa, ia diharuskan melakukan tes kesehatan di kampus. Biasanya ia menganggap ini wajar, tapi itu adalah salah satu dari sekian hal yang berubah dari dirinya sejak kecelakaan malam tahun baru itu. Ia kini merasa terganggu dengan gagasan mengenai tes kesehatan, dan agak risih karenanya. Meski kalau boleh jujur, ia juga tidak tahu mengapa bisa merasa demikian.

Seperti yang diduganya, dokter itu—ia bersikeras tidak mau ditangani laki-laki, meski pipinya membara saat gagasan mengenai dokter laki-laki dan Kira Yamato terbersit di benaknya—menanyainya tentang bekas jahitan di tubuh bagian depannya, yang menurutnya bukan berasal dari bekas melahirkan.

Lacus kembali merona pada wacana ini. Namun ia cepat mengendalikan diri. Dengan muram—belakangan ia berusaha mengingat apakah ekspresi itu berasal dari dirinya atau hanya salah satu bentuk topengnya dan frustasi karena tak mampu mengingatnya—Lacus mengatakan kalau bekas jahitan itu berasal dari operasi transplantasi yang dijalaninya. Ekspresi itu—ngomong-ngomong—berhasil memberinya efek yang diinginkan. Dokter itu tidak meneruskan pertanyaannya, dan malah berganti jadi menceritakan sesuatu.

"Kau tahu," katanya, kedua bahunya tampak tegang meski ia menghela napas panjang, "kau salah satu pasien terbersih yang kutemui sejauh ini. Kebanyakan gadis di angkatanmu memiliki jejak narkotika atau alkohol di darahnya. Yah... atau setidaknya berbau seperti itu. Aku jadi ingin bertemu orangtuamu."

"Kenapa?" Lacus menatap si dokter bingung.

"Karena, entahlah. Mungkin aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana cara mendidik seorang anak gadis agar dia tumbuh seperti kau. Seorang _public figure_ , terkenal, tapi bersih."

Lacus tersenyum, kali ini secara sadar namun refleksif, "Anda menyadarinya?"

"Tentu saja," kata dokter itu, "siapa yang tak kenal Lacus Clyne?"

Ada jeda, kemudian. "Anakku penggemarmu."

"Ohya?"

"Hm," dokter itu menyahut lagi, "dia pasti akan termotivasi kalau tahu idolanya adalah gadis delapan belas tahun yang hidup dengan baik."

"Ah, Anda terlalu memuji.'

...

* * *

...

Lacus melakukan beberapa pose di depan cermin dan berkesah. Mendadak menyesal telah memotong rambutnya sampai nyaris cepak. Ia sekarang tampak tak begitu serasi dengan banyak gaun yang dulunya terasa pas. Gaun pendek berkerah _halter_ membuatnya merasa begitu terekspos, _tubedress_ apalagi. _Off-shoulder_ , jangan tanya. Karena _sheath dress_ berkerah rendah saja sudah cukup buruk.

Ujung matanya menoleh ke arah jam di ponselnya. Tanggal 24, pukul tiga seperempat sore. Dalam beberapa menit Kira akan menjemputnya, dan ia sama sekali tidak menemukan ide mengenai gaun yang akan dikenakannya untuk menghadiri pertunjukkan balet Cagalli malam ini. Sementara detik terus bergulir tanpa peduli pada apa yang terjadi. Satu bentuk kekejaman waktu yang paling terasa menganggu, dalam keadaan seperti ini, tentu saja.

Ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah empat, Lacus menarik napas, meraih gaun _vintage_ selutut bermodel klasik dari dalam lemari dan mengenakannya dengan cepat. Kemudian berpose satu menit di depan cermin dan berusaha meyakinkan diri kalau ini pilihan terbaik. Setelah itu ia berdandan, dengan _make-up_ sederhana mengingat ia hanya akan menonton pertunjukan balet, bukannya menjadi pengantin.

Lacus mengecek _clutch_ -nya, memastikan semuanya lengkap, dan mengetik pesan pada ayahnya. Mengabari kalau ia akan pulang terlambat malam ini, dan tidak usah ditunggu. Ayahnya membalas dengan ucapan selamat bersenang-senang, membuat Lacus teringat kalau sebelum ini ia berkata pada ayahnya bahwa ia akan pergi menonton pertunjukan balet dengan temannya malam ini.

Bukan kebohongan, tentu saja. Meski tidak sepenuhnya jujur.

Karena Lacus tidak bilang kalau teman yang dimaksud adalah seorang pria berumur 21 tahun dan membiarkan ayahnya berasumsi kalau temannya juga adalah gadis 18 tahun, seperti yang dikatakan sang ayah padanya.

 _"Keluar dengan teman sebaya? Tentu saja boleh, Sayang."_

Lacus tak pernah membalas ucapan itu kecuali dengan anggukan dan senyuman yang meyakinkan.

Ia menghela napas sekali lagi dan berputar beberapa kali di depan cermin. Cukup, penampilannya malam ini sudah cukup. Ia hanya perlu menunggu Kira menjemputnya di depan rumah nanti. Maka ia memutar tumit, membuka pintu, dan berjalan keluar kamar. Tak lupa mengambil mantel yang digantungnya di balik pintu.

Menunggu di ruang depan rumahnya, menatap pintu, benak Lacus melayang pada ingatan tentang pesta prom SMA-nya. Ia meringis. Rasa sakit menusuk dari kilas balik itu. Menyadari bahwa ia memilih tidak datang karena saat itu dirinya sedang mengalami masa-masa paling sulit dalam hidupnya. Gagasan mengenai datang ke acara prom yang tidak mungkin bisa dihadiri Meer terasa seperti tombak tumpul yang ditusukkan ke jantung. Begitu menyakitkan, karena benda tumpul hanya dapat merobek daging apabila dipaksakan. _Dengan sangat_.

Ia ingat bagaimana ayahnya berusaha membujuknya. Begitu juga pemuda yang memintanya datang sebagai pasangannya itu. Lacus tidak ingat siapa namanya sekarang, dan rasanya tidak begitu penting. Meski di satu sisi ia juga merasa berhutang maaf padanya karena membatalkan janji.

Hela napas terdengar darinya sementara sepasang mata biru-kelabu itu beranjak naik dari pintu ke langit-langit. Pandangannya memburam, dan Lacus berusaha menahan airmatanya agar tidak jatuh dan merusak dandanannya. Ia tidak ingin menghadiri pertunjukkan Cagalli dalam keadaan begini.

Tapi untuk suatu alasan yang belum diketahuinya, ia tidak keberatan Kira melihat dirinya seperti ini...

Ia sudah lelah berpura-pura.

Ketika bunyi klakson terdengar di telinganya, Lacus tak bisa mengatakan ia tidak merasa lega. Kedatangan Kira terasa begitu pas. Di saat ia begitu menginginkannya. Di saat ia membayangkan dirinya menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu pria itu, menumpahkan tetesan airmatanya, dan...

 _Apa?_

Lacus menggelengkan kepala, berusaha mengenyahkan gagasan itu meski pipinya tak bisa berhenti membara di bawah sapuan peronanya—yang membuat pipinya tampak semakin merah—dan jantungnya berdentam dengan kehangatan yang canggung. Ia meraih _clutch_ -nya di atas meja dan berjalan keluar rumah, menutup dan mengunci rumahnya dalam perjalanan.

Kira keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuknya. Lacus menahan napas. Pria itu tampak luar biasa dalam _tuxedo_ , dan ia sendiri sedang dalam _mood_ yang aneh hingga harus berulang kali memperingati diri untuk tidak memeluk pria itu dan membuat keadaannya menjadi canggung.

Lacus masuk ke dalam mobil yang mulai terasa familier itu, dan duduk dengan nyaman di samping kursi kemudi. Kira sudah kembali ke kursinya. Senyum tipis terukir saat pria itu menoleh padanya, meski hanya sekilas. "Kau terlihat... ehem, entahlah. Aku tak begitu pandai berkata-kata. Mungkin... bersinar."

Ada jeda. Kedua alis Kira bertaut, matanya menyipit dengan intens, dan ia berkata lembut, "Dan muram. Apa ada masalah?"

Lacus bisa merasakan bara di jantungnya semakin terbakar mendengar kata 'bersinar' yang diucapkan Kira, kedengarannya pria itu berusaha memujinya.

Namun tak berapa lama kemudian ia mendengar kalimat selanjutnya dan terkesiap. _Apa katanya tadi? Muram?_

Ia tak pernah merasa lebih terbaca lebih dari itu.

Ia Lacus Clyne. Bintang opera, diva pop remaja. Karirnya didukung wajah dan suara serupa bidadari, serta akting yang amat meyakinkan. Tak peduli dimana pun ia selalu bisa membuat orang-orang percaya bahwa dirinya adalah apa yang ditampilkannya. Ia selalu bisa membuat orang lain melihatnya sebagaimana ia ingin dilihat. _Kecuali saat ini_.

Saat ini, di suatu sore yang cerah di bulan Desember, di dalam sebuah sedan eksotis dua pintu, untuk pertama kalinya ia berusaha mempertahankan citranya sebagai gadis periang malu-malu, dan gagal. Atau, lebih tepatnya, Kira telah menggagalkan usahanya.

Kedua mata Lacus membulat terkejut. Sementara Kira sudah kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke jalanan di depan kompleks dan menyalakan mobilnya. Bersiap untuk berangkat.

"Ohya," kata pria itu, membuyarkan lamunan Lacus dan renungannya. "Kau mau makan dimana?"

" _Ara_?" Lacus tersentak. Benaknya kosong secara mendadak begitu mendengar pertanyaan itu. Yang seolah mengingatkannya akan jadwal acara mereka yang telah disusun oleh Kira beberapa hari yang lalu. Makan, lalu menonton pertunjukan Cagalli, dan—mungkin—langsung pulang.

"A-Ah, mungkin kita bisa makan di dekat lokasi pertunjukannya," ujar Lacus nyaris terbata dan kelabakan, "apa di sekitar sana ada tempat makan yang enak?"

Kira tampak berpikir sejenak. Kemudian mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah. Ini kali pertama aku pergi bersama orang lain. Biasanya aku menghadiri pertunjukan Cagalli karena Athrun minta ditemani, dan kami berakhir makan di kedai belakang panggung, tengah malam, setelah pertunjukannya selesai."

"O-oh," Lacus tersenyum simpatik, lebih pada refleks karena mendengar penuturan Kira dan membayangkannya. Ia belum tahu Athrun itu seperti apa, tapi bisa membayangkan kurang-lebihnya hanya dengan ingatannya pada cerita Kira mengenai pria itu. Yang merupakan sahabat karib sekaligus ipar dokter muda itu.

"Kalau begitu, kita rencanakan sambil jalan saja?" ia mengusulkan. "Aku bisa melihat-lihat apa ada tempat makan di sekitar sana, kalau kau mau."

Kira tersenyum. "Ide bagus," katanya, "kurasa aku selamat dari makan dengan canggung di antara mereka berdua, kali ini."

Lacus tak pernah merasa lebih lega dari ini. Bahwa Kira memutuskan untuk mengubah arah pembicaraan dan tak mengusiknya.

Meski hanya sesaat.

Karena tak lama setelah itu, pria itu kembali berujar. "Dan mungkin kau bisa menceritakan apa yang terjadi padamu selagi kita makan."

Lacus terenyak. _Oh dear..._

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _Aaahh... finally..._

 _I still got no picture of how to end this story, you know?_

 _But somehow, I have to put a nice ending somewhere. Then start anew, or maybe finishing my other stories._

 _*sigh* I really have no idea._

 _Anyway, let me know what you had to say regarding this story, constructive criticism always welcome to help me get better._

 _And I hope you too have a nice day._

 _Cheers,_

 _._

 ** _K. Hiyama_**


	6. Always

_Good evening...  
_

 _Oh My God! Finally!_

 _I know, I know, it's been a really long time since the last time I put something out to this fandom._

 _And trust me, there's no one miss updating this fic more than I do. I mean it._

 _Anyway, this is it, after a lifetime battle against writer's block and everything, I did it! I updated this baby._

 _So I wish you all would enjoy it as I am when I wrote this._

 _Happy reading, guys~_

 _P.S. Happy belated new year too~_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:** Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and all of its characters belongs to Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sunrise, and Bandai respectively  
_

 _ **Rate:** T, well, just let me know if I should change it, okay?_

 _ **Genre(s):** Drama, Tragedy, Friendship, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, etc_

 _ **Warning(s):** AU, OOC-ness, Typo(s), ER, FT, etc_

 _ **Pairing(s):** Kira Yamato/Lacus Clyne, Athrun Zala/Cagalli Yula Athha  
_

* * *

 **Piece by Piece**

 **Part Six - Always**

Kaoru Hiyama

2017

* * *

 _ORB, beberapa tahun sebelumnya..._

" _Studi kedokteran di PLANTs?"_ tanya Athrun dari seberang telepon. Suaranya terdengar tidak terlalu yakin, bahkan dengan pertanyaannya sendiri. _"Kira, kau ini gila atau tolol sih?"_

Pertanyaan itu membuat Kira bersungut-sungut. Ia mendengus, keras dan dekat dengan ponsel supaya terdengar. Seingatnya Athrun memang kritis, logis, dan lurus; ia tahu itu. Lagipula kedua alasan itu jugalah yang mendasari keputusannya membuka kembali jalur komunikasi sekunder dengan si sahabat lama setelah mereka berpisah bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Ia sampai rela tagihan teleponnya membengkak demi panggilan ini, dan belum semenit mereka berbicara, respon Athrun... begitu?

"Aku tidak gila, dan tidak tolol," ia membalas defensif. "Mana mungkin orang gila—atau tolol—mendapatkan peringkat pertama di ujian nasional se-Heliopolis."

 _"Baiklah,"_ suara Athrun melunak, pertanda kalau ia memilih untuk mengalah. Ia juga menghela napas berat. _"Kalau kau tidak gila dan tolol, lalu kenapa tiba-tiba pindah haluan ke PLANTs, jurusan kedokteran pula? Bukannya kau sudah mengantongi beasiswa lanjutan politeknik Heliopolis?"_

Kira berkesah. Pikirannya melayang pada hari-hari di Heliopolis, kota terfuturistik kedua setelah PLANTs, yang dipenuhi ribuan calon insinyur muda. Ia sempat menjadi bagian dari kota itu selama tiga tahun, sebagai siswa SMA Politeknik Heliopolis. Ia begitu bangga dan gembira ketika pertama kali mendapatkan email mengenai penerimaannya. Terlebih di jalur beasiswa yang konon merupakan jalur penerimaan dengan seleksi paling ketat. Hanya saja, setelah dua setengah tahun...

"Aku bosan, Athrun."

Kira mendengar suara hela napas ringan dari seberang telepon dan tahu—dengan intuisi seorang sahabat yang sudah mengenal pemuda berambut biru tua itu cukup lama—bahwa dari suaranya, Athrun pasti sedang menampakkan ekspresi 'ayah bijak'nya. Ia berdecih, berani bertaruh seratus dolar kalau respon pertama Athrun setelah mendengar pengakuan singkatnya adalah...

 _"Sudah kuduga."_ Dan ia benar.

Ada jeda, kemudian. _"Lalu? Menurutmu kalau kau mengambil studi kedokteran di sini kau tidak akan merasa bosan, huh? Kira... ada saatnya dimana kita semua merasa bosan, merasa seperti berjalan di tempat. Tapi tidak semua harus diselesaikan dengan cara seperti ini."_

"Cara seperti ini?" alis Kira terangkat sebelah. "Apa maksudmu?"

 _"Melarikan diri."_

Suara Athrun tidak tajam, tidak menggurui, tidak terdengar seperti cemoohan. Tetapi begitu mendengarnya, seluruh indera Kira serasa bagai disengat listrik. Kata-kata itu tidak menyenangkan untuk didengar, tapi ia juga tidak bisa menyangkalnya. Ada kebenaran di dalamnya, dan karena itulah Kira tidak bisa menyangkalnya, bahkan meski ia ingin sekalipun.

Athrun tampaknya menyadari hal ini. _"Ada apa, Kira? Apa aku perlu meneleponmu supaya kau bisa berbicara lebih banyak? Atau kita harus bertemu? Katakan saja, Kira."_

Kira terdiam. Pernyataan Athrun yang sebelumnya telah membuat ia mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri. Kira, Kira Yamato. Dengan segala trofi dan piagam yang berderet-deret di lemari, ia nyaris tidak bisa menemukan alasan mengapa ia ingin melarikan diri. Ia pelajar terhormat, semua guru dan teman-teman dekatnya mengaguminya. Kedua orangtuanya bangga padanya.

Jadi kenapa?

"Aku tidak tahu, Athrun. Dan kurasa aku tidak akan menemukan jawabannya dengan cepat. Tapi mungkin kau benar, aku melarikan diri. Aku melarikan diri dari semua trofi dan nama besar yang kumiliki di sini. Aku ingin menjadi... _orang normal_ , Athrun."

 _"Astaga, Kira,"_ Athrun berkesah pelan. Nada suaranya terkesan horor. _"Kau benar-benar terdengar seperti orang yang butuh bantuan. Baiklah, aku akan membantu mengurus kedatangan dan tempat tinggalmu selama di sini."_

"Apa?"

 _"Tidak dengar? Aku akan membantu mengurus kedatangan dan tempat tinggalmu selama di sini. Kau cukup mempersiapkan diri untuk seleksi masuknya."_

"Tapi..."

 _"Tidak ada tapi, Kira. Paman Haruma dan Bibi Caridad pasti kalang-kabut kalau mendengar berita ini. Jadi sebelum mereka meneleponku dengan panik, aku akan memastikan mereka tidak perlu melakukannya."_

Kira mengernyitkan dahi. "Tapi, Athrun..."

Terdengar suara dengusan keras. _"Kau tahu? Biaya penerbangan bolak-balik ke PLANTs tidak murah untuk kurs ORB atau Heliopolis. Belum lagi tempat tinggalnya. Apartemen atau asrama? Pusat kota atau dekat universitas? Orangtuamu pasti panik kalau mereka sudah mendengar niatanmu ini, jadi aku berasumsi mereka belum dengar dan sebelum mereka mendengarnya, aku ingin memastikan semua sudah terkendali. Katakan bagian mana yang salah?"_

Kira terkesiap. Baru teringat kalau ia memang belum memberitahukan keputusannya ini pada kedua orangtuanya—sekalipun tahu mereka pasti mendukung—dan belum juga memikirkan masalah lain di luar ujian masuk. Ia bahkan terkejut Athrun langsung memikirkannya. Seperti ibu-ibu saja.

"Kau terdengar seperti ibuku," ia berkata santai. Berkat pembicaraan tadi ia jadi teralihkan dari pemikiran ala benang kusut mengenai kata 'melarikan diri' tadi dan ia harus berterima kasih pada Athrun untuk itu. Tapi tidak sebelum ia berhasil mengatakan hal itu.

 _"Hah?"_ Athrun terdengar emosi. _"Aku bukan—"_

Tetapi Kira lebih dulu memotongnya. "Terima kasih ya."

Dan percakapan itu berakhir. Kemudian mereka baru memulai percakapan basa-basi ala teman lama baru berbicara kembali yang seharusnya dibicarakan di paruh awal percakapan ini.

...

* * *

...

Lacus tersenyum. Tidak-tidak, ini sebenarnya adalah tawa yang ditahan karena tidak ingin terlalu menyakiti lawan bicaranya, dan karena yang melakukannya adalah Lacus, yang terhasil adalah sebuah senyum terkulum yang lembut dan anggun.

Ia melakukan itu selama beberapa menit. Lalu ketika akhirnya ia berhasil untuk berhenti, Kira berkata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya makanannya di meja. "Barusan kau tertawa?"

Lacus mendadak merasakan perasaan seperti ingin tertawa lagi karena mendengar ucapan itu, namun kali ini ia menahannya dengan lebih baik. Ia kembali tersenyum—sungguhan. "Maafkan aku," katanya dengan nada bersalah, "Sungguh, aku sudah berusaha untuk tidak tertawa tapi bagian terakhir itu sungguh... di luar ekspektasiku."

Mereka saat ini sedang makan di restoran Silverwind, sebuah _posh restaurant_ bergaya Eropa yang anehnya memiliki nama yang tidak terdengar seperti nama restoran. Ini—menurut penuturan Kira di jalan tadi—adalah salah satu restoran di dekat studio balet Cagalli yang kelihatannya cocok untuk dimasuki oleh Kira dan Lacus yang sudah terlanjur mengenakan tuksedo dan gaun. Sebenarnya baik Kira maupun Lacus merasa baik-baik saja untuk memasuki restoran keluarga dengan pakaian seperti itu, tetapi Athrun—teman Kira yang dimintai rekomendasi olehnya mengenai restoran di dekat tempat pertunjukkan—mengatakan bahwa itu adalah pilihan yang buruk. Terutama karena kebanyakan tamu di restoran keluarga pada sore hari membawa anak-anak yang bisa membuat keadaan restoran menjadi kacau balau dan membuat gaun atau tuksedo yang mereka kenakan menjadi kotor.

Kira mendengus. "Jadi kau benar-benar tertawa?"

Kemudian Lacus terkesiap. "Astaga!" ia menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangan dan tersenyum menyesal. Kedekatan mereka beberapa bulan ini membuat ia lupa betapa mudahnya pria itu menjebak atau membacanya dalam berbagai situasi. Malam ini tampaknya bukan pengecualian.

Kira mengamatinya dan menghela napas panjang. "Tidak perlu setegang itu, sungguh. Kadang-kadang aku juga menertawainya kok, bagian akhir itu."

"Oh," Lacus bisa merasakan ketegangan mereda di bahunya dan berusaha menepisnya secara menyeluruh dengan satu senyuman. "Tapi aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Bukan masalah."

"Jadi?"

Alis Kira terangkat sebelah mendengar pertanyaannya. "Jadi... apanya?"

"Hm?" Lacus memiringkan kepala dan menatap Kira dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. "Ceritamu, jadi bagaimana kelanjutannya? Apa kalian benar-benar baru saling bertanya mengenai kabar dan sebagainya itu? Setelah percakapan seru tentang PLANTs?"

"Oh," kata Kira. Mengangguk-angguk seolah ia benar-benar melupakan hal itu dan membuat Lacus kembali merasakan gejolak untuk tertawa. "Itu? Hmm... begitulah. Aku juga merasa itu aneh, sebenarnya."

Pria itu terdiam dalam pose seperti patung pemikir setelah mengatakan hal itu, dan Lacus menatapnya. Mencoba mencari tahu isi benaknya dan menemukan setidaknya dua gagasan. Satu, Kira tidak tahu apa yang harus diceritakan selanjutnya. Atau dua, ia tahu namun tidak bisa menemukan cara mengatakannya. Matanya lalu berpendar ke sekitar, mencoba mencari sesuatu untuk memulai pembicaraan baru namun tak berhasil menemukan apapun. Tidak, sampai alarm di ponselnya berbunyi. Alarm penanda waktu pertunjukkan tinggal satu jam lagi.

"Mmm... Kira," Lacus berkata dengan hati-hati. Pria itu mengerjap pada kata-katanya. "Mungkin kita bisa melanjutkannya nanti, waktunya..."

"Eh? Apa?" Kira memutar lengan dan menatap arlojinya. "Kau benar, ayo."

"Hm."

Seperti seorang _gentleman_ , Kira berdiri lebih dulu dan mengulurkan tangan. Lacus tersenyum, berdiri, dan meraih uluran tangan pria itu. Membiarkan dirinya dibimbing. Kira sudah berpaling, tangan mereka masih terkait, dan itu memberi Lacus beberapa menit untuk merona. Jantungnya berdegup dengan pelan, sungguh pelan. Meski hentakannya begitu keras hingga ia bisa mendengarnya di tengah-tengah alunan musik _jazz_ yang melatari restoran tempat mereka makan saat ini.

Ia begitu hanyut dalam rasa malu dan gugup hingga saat tersadar, Kira sudah memberhentikan mobilnya di luar sebuah teater tempat pertunjukan Cagalli diadakan.

"Kau siap?"

Lacus tersenyum, lagi. "Siap," katanya, membiarkan Kira sekali lagi membimbingnya.

Gedung tempat pertunjukkan Cagalli digelar rupanya bukan tempat yang asing baginya. Ia pernah bernyanyi di gedung ini. Tetapi baru kali ini, ia datang bersama seorang laki-laki yang membuat jantungnya menyanyikan sebuah nada yang mengalun harmonis namun bertentangan dengan akal sehatnya. Dan semakin ia mencoba menyangkal keberadaannya, ia justru semakin jatuh ke dalamnya.

...

* * *

 _..._

 _Giselle_ adalah drama balet dua babak yang pada pentas perdananya disebut-sebut sebagai drama yang sensasional. Kisah yang mengambil latar di Rhineland pada abad pertengahan ini menceritakan tentang seorang pemuda bernama Loys yang selalu menggoda gadis desa bernama Giselle.

Loys sebenarnya bukan pemuda desa, melainkan seorang bangsawan bernama Count Albrecht yang sedang menyamar. Giselle sama sekali tidak mencurigainya, tapi Berthe—ibu Giselle—sudah mencurigai Loys. Berthe lebih ingin Giselle menikah dengan Hilarion, sesama penduduk desa. Wanita itu mengkhawatirkan tentang Wilis—roh gadis-gadis muda yang cintanya dikhianati dan mati tanpa menikah—terjadi pada Giselle bila ia berhubungan dengan Loys. Menurut legenda, di saat gelap Wilis akan membunuh setiap lelaki yang berani mendekati pemakaman mereka yang terletak di hutan. Giselle tidak memedulikan cerita ibunya hingga ia dan Loys tetap mengikuti perayaan panen bersama. Giselle dan Loys pun saling jatuh cinta.

Ketika waktu berburu bagi para bangsawan telah tiba dan Loys harus mengikutinya, Hilarion melihat Loys berkumpul dengan sesama bangsawan untuk membicarakan waktu perburuan. Ini membuatnya mencurigai Loys. Maka diam-diam ia masuk ke rumah Loys dan menemukan identitas Loys yang sebenarnya.

Pesta perayaan panen pun digelar. Di tengah-tengah pesta tampaklah Bathilde, tunangan Albrecht. Bathilde yang terpesona dengan tarian Giselle memberikan kalung kepada gadis itu. Karena kelelahan habis berburu, Bathilde memohon agar diperbolehkan beristirahat di rumah Giselle. Di tempat lain, Hilarion makin yakin akan identitas Loys saat ia menemukan lambang di pedang milik Loys yang sama dengan lambang terompet perburuan. Hilarion mengganggu perayaan panen. Ia berusaha meyakinkan orang-orang bahwa Loys adalah penipu.

Kebenaran makin terungkap ketika Bathilde keluar dari rumah Giselle dan segera mengenali Loys sebagai Albrecht yang kemudian diperkenalkannya sebagai tunangannya. Mengetahui hal itu Giselle sangat terkejut sampai hilang kewarasannya. Giselle menjadi gila. Hingga suatu ketika Giselle mengambil pedang Loys dan bunuh diri mengunakannya.

Hilarion yang merasa sangat sedih atas kematian Giselle menyendiri di dalam hutan. Pada waktu tengah malam, roh gadis-gadis Wilis—yang dipimpin oleh Myrtha, ratu mereka—keluar dari peraduan. Melihat itu, Hilarion makin melarikan diri jauh ke dalam hutan.

Datanglah Loys yang meletakkan bunga lili di atas makam Giselle dan melihat bayangan gadis itu. Loys mengikuti bayangan Giselle. Sementara itu para Wilis telah mengelilingi Hilarion dan memaksanya menari sampai mati.

Kemudian Myrtha memerintahkan Giselle untuk menggoda Loys dengan keindahan tariannya, serta mengajak Loys menari sampai mati. Giselle ingin menolak perintah Myrtha dan menolong Loys, tapi ia digerakkan oleh sebuah kekuatan untuk menari, seperti halnya Loys. Sekuat tenaga Giselle melakukan segalanya untuk melindungi Loys sampai Loys mendekati kematian.

Akhirnya Loys terselamatkan oleh cahaya fajar pertama. Para Wilis menghilang perlahan dan Giselle pun terlepas dari mereka karena kekuatan cinta. Sementara, tinggallah Loys berduka seorang diri.

...

* * *

...

Riuh tepuk tangan para penonton yang hadir malam itu bergema di seluruh teater sementara tirai menutup pertunjukkan setelah para pemain berbaris dan membungkuk, memberi hormat pada penonton. Kira yang mendapat tempat duduk di bangku VIP, ikut memberi _standing applause_ bersama orang-orang yang duduk si sana. Sementara di sampingnya, Lacus juga berdiri dan bertepuk tangan. Senyum di wajah gadis itu membuatnya lega karena ketulusannya. Ia lega untuk Cagalli, setidaknya ketulusan dalam senyum itu menunjukkan bahwa Lacus menyukai, dan menikmati pertunjukkannya. Tidak berpura-pura melakukannya.

Lampu teater kembali menyala dan para penonton mulai di arahkan untuk keluar dari pintu-pintu yang disediakan. Setelah memakai mantelnya, Kira mengulurkan lengannya dan kembali memimpin jalan. Kali ini menuju keluar. Ponselnya berdering dan ia membukanya untuk menemukan pesan dari Athrun yang mengajak bertemu di apartemennya. Kira memikirkan untuk langsung menerima ajakannya namun mengubah niatnya, menoleh pada Lacus, iapun bertanya. "Apa kau sudah mau pulang?"

Lacus tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Belum, aku sudah minta izin untuk pulang larut. Apa itu pesan dari Cagalli yang mengajak bertemu?"

"Athrun," kata Kira mengoreksi. "Tapi ya, dia mengajak bertemu di parkiran."

"Kalau begitu ayo. Mereka pasti sudah menunggu."

"Hm."

Kira menggandeng lengan gadis itu sewaktu mereka melewati lorong yang mengarah ke parkiran. Ia melihat beberapa orang yang tadi dilihatnya juga ada di dalam, menonton pertunjukan. Orang-orang yang familier karena ia juga pernah melihat mereka di pertunjukan-pertunjukan Cagalli yang lain. Tetapi ia tidak begitu memedulikan siapa mereka, sampai dirasakannya Lacus mengeratkan pegangannya dan mengambil satu langkah mundur. Seperti bersembunyi.

"Kau kenal siapa mereka?" tanya Kira sambil berbisik.

Lacus mengangguk dengan cepat. "Mereka kritikus drama. Orang-orang yang paling kuantisipasi kedatangannya sewaktu masih bermain di opera dulu."

"Lalu?" Kira mengangkat alis. Terkejut mendapati sisi Lacus yang belum pernah dilihatnya sebelum malam ini. Dalam hati ia berterima kasih pada Cagalli, karena tanpa undangan dari saudari kembarnya itu, ia tak akan pernah melihat Lacus bersikap seperti anak kecil begini—bersembunyi di balik orang yang lebih besar dengan raut yang menunjukkan ketidaksukaan.

"Mereka itu musuh semua artis muda, termasuk aku. Dan kalau mereka sampai melihatku di sini, manajerku akan mendapat mimpi buruk."

"Karena mereka melihatmu bersamaku?"

Lacus mengangkat pandangannya dan menatap Kira dengan sepasang mata biru-kelabu jernih yang membulat sempurna. Tatapan anak rusa yang hampir menangis mungkin tepat untuk mendefinisikannya, tapi Kira tahu itu adalah ungkapan rasa bersalah dan penyangkalan.

"Tidak," ia menggeleng, "kalau hanya itu... bagiku tidak masalah. Lagipula seandainya orang-orang mengira aku berpacaran dengan Kira pun... selama kau tidak menganggapnya masalah, aku juga tidak akan menganggapnya masalah."

Kira tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada pengakuan gadis itu. Benaknya tidak mau melepaskan satu bagian dari keseluruhan ungkapan itu. Satu bagian yang mengganggunya. Benar-benar mengganggunya.

 _"...Lagipula seandainya orang-orang mengira aku berpacaran dengan Kira pun..."_

Lalu...

 _"...selama kau tidak menganggapnya masalah, aku juga tidak akan menganggapnya masalah."_

"Lacus," ujar Kira. Kedua alisnya membentuk kedutan samar di dahinya. "Barusan katamu..."

Sebelah tangan gadis itu melayang menutupi mulutnya sementara kedua matanya semakin membelalak horor. Tarikan napasnya terdengar seperti orang panik, dan tanpa membaca pikiran pun, Kira tahu gadis itu menyadari dirinya telah mengatakan sesuatu yang salah.

Lacus berhenti melangkah dan Kira tahu dugaannya benar. Ia menghela napas, lalu menarik gadis itu menuju parkiran dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Kira membuka pintu, masuk, dan menyalakan mobil. Lacus mengikutinya ke dalam. Mereka duduk bersebelahan tanpa seorang pun memulai pembicaraan. Keheningan yang tercipta terasa sama salahnya dengan saat Kira mengantarkan gadis itu ke rumahnya dulu. Meski alasannya berbeda.

"Kau mau kuantar pulang?" Kira akhirnya mengambil inisiatif dan membuka pembicaraan.

...

* * *

...

Lacus merutuki kesalahan ucapannya. _Ini salah, ini salah, ini salah..._ ia menegur dirinya sendiri berkali-kali sejak di lorong tadi. Saat ini mereka sudah di mobil Kira, mesin sudah menyala, dan Kira bertanya padanya apakah ia mau pulang.

Masalahnya ia belum mau pulang.

Kepalanya terasa begitu penuh dengan berbagai gagasan yang berseliweran di benaknya sepanjang perjalanan sejak mereka keluar dari gedung teater tadi. Ia ingin memuntahkan segalanya. Memberitahu Kira bahwa ia sungguh-sungguh memaksudkan ucapannya tadi. Bahwa baginya tidak masalah bila orang-orang melihat mereka bersama dan beranggapan kalau antara Kira dan dirinya terdapat hubungan khusus yang bukan persahabatan. Tetapi lidahnya terasa begitu kelu setiap ia hendak mengatakannya. Begitu juga seluruh tubuhnya.

 _"...aku gadis yang hidup karena kematiannya."_ Itu masalahnya.

Sejak menerima donor dari Fllay hampir setahun yang lalu, Lacus selalu beranggapan bahwa sebagian dari perasaannya pada Kira terjadi karena sekarang Fllay adalah bagian dari dirinya. Bahwa alasan jantungnya berdentam seperti _staccato_ saat bertemu pria itu karena jantung itu milik Fllay, bukan miliknya.

 _Aku_ merasa _mencintainya karena jantung-_ nya _berdegup untuknya_.

"Lacus?" suara Kira mengejutkannya. Ia mengerjap, menyadari dirinya pasti telah terdiam begitu lama hingga Kira memanggilnya.

"Maafkan aku," ujarnya, berusaha terdengar baik-baik saja meski sulitnya bukan main. Alasannya jelas. Ia bahkan sudah mengakuinya sejak lama. Bahwa Kira adalah orang yang kepadanya Lacus tidak ingin berpura-pura, dan lebih dari itu, ia tidak ingin membohongi dirinya sendiri. Tersenyum—dengan sekuat tenaga—Lacus kembali mengusahakan agar dirinya terdengar wajar. "Tidak, Ayahku tidak akan kembali sampai besok pagi, paling cepat. Dan aku tidak suka sendirian di rumah. Jadi... yah, begitulah."

Kira mengernyit mendengar jawabannya dan Lacus memalingkan wajah nyaris segera. Menyadari kemampuan berbohongnya benar-benar tidak efektif di hadapan pria itu. Terlebih setelah ia mendengar responnya terhadap ucapannya. "Oke, aku akan berpura-pura bodoh dan percaya pada kebohongan payahmu. Kau pembohong yang buruk, Lacus Clyne."

Lacus terenyak. Tertusuk dengan kata-kata tajam Kira, juga nada yang digunakannya. Nada yang begitu sinis dan penuh dengan amarah. Kata-kata menghilang dari benaknya begitu saja. Ia berulang kali mencoba mengucapkan sesuatu namun kata-katanya selalu menghilang di ujung lidah. Meski tidak demikian dengan airmatanya.

Airmatanya mengalir. Mengalir dan mengalir. Menetes tak terhenti sambil membawa warna-warni make-upnya dan menjatuhkannya ke mantel yang dikenakannya. Memberinya sentuhan warna baru serupa palet cat minyak yang berantakan karena pencampuran warna yang dilakukan sang pelukis.

"Aku..." akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa terlisankan dari bibirnya. Lacus mulai sesegukan, dan Kira... Kira menepikan mobilnya.

"Aku mau pulang," kata Lacus, sesegukan dan terbata karena tangisan. Pandangannya memburam tapi ia tahu Kira menatapnya seperti ia menatap pria itu. Yang ia tidak tahu hanyalah bagaimana cara pria itu menatapnya. Dengan kebencian? Dengan amarah? Atau dengan rasa bersalah?

"Kira, terima kasih untuk malam ini, untuk segalanya. Tapi aku harus pu... la—"

Begitu tidak terduga. Lacus tidak merasakan apa-apa kecuali airmata dan isak tangisnya yang berganti dengan sentuhan lembut di bibirnya. Juga kekokohan lengan pria itu di kedua bahunya. Kira menciumnya. Dengan lembut dan berlama-lama. Ia juga merasakan bagaimana ibu jari pria itu mengusap airmata dari pipi dan sudut matanya selagi keduanya berhenti untuk mengambil napas.

"Ki-ra?" Lacus menarik diri, tangannya melayang menutupi bibirnya.

Ia masih belum bisa membaca ekspresi di wajah Kira karena airmata masih mengaburkan pandangannya. Tetapi ada sesuatu dari cara pria itu menarik napas dan berdeham yang membuat Lacus merasa kalau Kira sama gugupnya dengan dirinya. Bahwa bahkan di saat ia masih meragu, Kira sudah membuat keputusan. Keputusan untuk mereka berdua.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Lacus. Kau, dan hanya dirimu."

...

* * *

...

Sudah hampir dua bulan sejak kejadian di malam hari tanggal 24 Desember itu. Hari-hari setelahnya begitu sibuk bagi keduanya. Kira menyibukkan diri di rumah sakit karena kenangan mengenai malam tahun baru masih membekas begitu nyata di benaknya. Seperti mimpi buruk yang tidak mau hilang. Begitu juga dengan Lacus, ia—dengan segala kegiatan pra-kuliahnya di kampus, dan persiapan apartemennya—nyaris tak menemukan kesempatan bahkan untuk sekadar menghubungi kekasihnya.

Lalu sekarang, pada tanggal empat di bulan Februari, Lacus Clyne untuk pertama kalinya tidak menemukan tulisan apapun dalam agenda yang dibuatnya. Sesuatu yang sangat jarang terjadi sejak ia mulai kuliah. Ia mendesah panjang, memandang langit-langit kamarnya di apartemen, dan membentuk kedutan muram di bibirnya.

Besok adalah hari ulangtahunnya dan satu-satunya pesan yang ia terima hari ini hanya berupa permohonan maaf dari ayahnya karena beliau mempunyai jadwal _meeting_ di Copernicus yang tidak bisa ditinggal. Sesuatu yang kurang-lebih bisa diartikan sebagai pernyataan kalau besok, ia akan menghabiskan hari ulangtahunnya seorang diri karena teman-teman kuliahnya juga tidak ada yang bisa diajak jalan. Semuanya punya kesibukan masing-masing mengingat hari valentine sudah dekat dan mereka—katanya—belum menyelesaikan hadiah untuk pacar-pacar mereka.

Lacus tidak bisa bilang ia sudah menyiapkan sesuatu, tapi kalau ditanya, ia akan berkata begitu. Nyatanya ia masih terlalu frustasi dengan ulangtahunnya untuk memikirkan valentine yang tinggal minggu depan.

Ia sudah mencoba menghubungi Shiho kemarin-kemarin. Tapi seperti ayahnya, mantan kakak tirinya itu juga sedang sibuk. Shiho mengaku dirinya ditunjuk menjadi panitia acara kemiliteran oleh atasannya, dan ia tidak bisa berkata tidak kalau masih mau diaku sebagai tim elite. Dalam percakapan mereka, Shiho berulang kali mencaci-maki si atasan dan menuduhnya sebagai diktator. Tetapi karena tidak punya wewenang dan masih sayang jabatan, mau tidak mau Shiho pun harus melaksanakan tugasnya.

Ponselnya berdering tepat ketika Lacus sudah hampir tertidur saking bosannya. Ia bangkit dengan mendadak. Duduk di atas tempat tidur dan langsung meraih ponselnya dari meja belajar di samping tempat tidurnya. Perasaannya langsung membaik begitu melihat nama Kira tertera di layar sebagai penelepon.

"Kira! Hai... ummm... maaf, aku..."

Embusan napas yang terdengar dari seberang telepon membuat perut Lacus bergelenyar hebat. Kira tersenyum!

" _Hai,"_ Kira membalas sapaannya dengan suara separuh tertawa. Kemudian suara Kira menjauh—membuat Lacus mengangkat sebelah alis—dan tak lama kemudian kembali. _"Diangkat pada dering pertama, huh? Apa kau se-kesepian itu?"_

Lacus terperangah. "Kira!" ia mulai protes, tapi memilih tidak meneruskannya. Karena itu ia lalu berdeham, "Apa kabar?"

 _"Ehem. Karena sudah mendengar suaramu, aku baik-baik saja. Ngomong-ngomong aku menelepon untuk mengabarimu kalau aku lulus ujian residensi,"_ Kira mengumumkan dengan riang. Nada gembira dalam suaranya membuat Lacus ikut berbahagia, meski tidak begitu mengerti. Mengambil buku catatan kecil, Lacus menulis kata 'ujian residensi' dan mengakhirinya dengan tanda tanya. Lalu menambahkan teman sekelasnya—yang merupakan anak jurusan kedokteran—di bawah kata itu.

"Oh, selamat ya," katanya riang.

 _"Aku ingin merayakannya, berdua. Athrun dan Cagalli belum tahu soal ini, jadi kalau mereka bertanya bilang saja kau tidak tahu. Kapan kau ada waktu?"_

Lacus melirik kalender di atas sandaran tempat tidurnya dan menghela napas. Memang, bukan perayaan ulangtahun seperti yang diinginkannya. Tapi menghabiskan satu-dua hari bersama Kira juga bukan hal buruk. "Aku tidak ada acara sampai tanggal enam. Apa kau mau aku kesana?"

 _"Tidak,"_ kata Kira, terdengar begitu tegas. _"Aku yang akan ke tempatmu. Kita bisa makan siang, setelah itu... entahlah. Kau lebih kenal Junius, bagaimana kalau kau yang atur saja? Lagipula kau tinggal di apartemen kan?"_

Pernyataan ini membuat kedua pipi Lacus membara. _Apa?_

"Apa?" ia melafalkannya. Lalu menyesalinya, "Maaf, maksudku... ya. Aku tinggal di apartemen, bukan di asrama. Kau bisa menginap di sini kalau mau."

 _"Bagus, akan kukabari lagi besok,"_ Kira menutup pembicaraan mereka. _"Sampai jumpa, Lacus."_

"Sampai jumpa, Kira."

Lalu Kira memutuskan sambungannya.

...

* * *

...

"Wow, Kira. Aku tidak tahu kau bisa seculas itu."

Kira melempar lirikan tajam pada saudara kembarnya, "Diam, Cagalli."

Tetapi Cagalli malah tertawa. Tawa renyah yang bagi Kira terdengar menyebalkan. "Hahaha, maksudku... Lacus benar-benar tidak curiga, huh? Kau? Kira si dokter magang tampan yang rajin, kan? Dia pasti akan curiga kalau tidak dibutakan dengan cinta."

"Ukh," Kira mendengus. "Hentikan. Tapi _well_ , _trims_. Dia kedengarannya senang sekali."

Cagalli mengendikkan bahu. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Habis yang kudengar Siegel Clyne sedang sibuk mengurus bisnis di Copernicus sementara besok adalah ulangtahun Lacus. Oh, dia pasti uring-uringan sekali sebelum kau meneleponnya."

Kira menusukkan garpunya pada telur di _katsudon_ yang menjadi menu makan siangnya hari ini. Ia sedang rehat, dan berencana makan siang sendiri di kantin rumah sakit ketika tiba-tiba Cagalli menelepon dan meminta bertemu di Kusanagi, lagi. Katanya ada urusan penting yang harus ia diskusikan dengan Kira dan tidak bisa menunggu.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau dengar dimana?"

Cagalli mengunyah potongan _dragon roll sushi_ -nya sebelum menjawab. "Situs penggemar," ia berkata santai. "Aku mengikuti isunya sejak pertemuan kita—kau, aku, dan Lacus—di sini tempo hari. Kupikir karena kau tidak suka gosip, biar aku saja yang menjadi _wingman_ -mu. Hitung-hitung memastikan gadis itu menjadi adik iparku."

"Cukup tentang aku—dan Lacus—bagaimana kabar hubunganmu?"

Raut wajah Cagalli mendadak berubah. Pipinya merona dengan kentara, dan suaranya menjadi ceria—baiklah, agak terlalu ceria. "Kami baiiiik-baiiiiik saja. Oh, tadi dia menitipkan pesan 'semoga sukses' untukmu juga."

"Tadi?" tanya Kira. Berusaha mengabaikan respon Cagalli yang menurutnya berlebihan. Terlalu dramatis, mungkin. Kalau tidak hanya terlalu ceria.

"Iya, tadi. Dia mengantarku menemui dokter kandungan."

Pernyataan ini membuat Kira tersedak. "Apa?"

"Mm-hm," alis Cagalli bergerak naik-turun. "Kami menemui dokter kandungan, Kira, karena aku sudah tidak datang bulan sejak pertunjukan Giselle. Apa? Kau mau mendengar detailnya?"

Kira meringis. "Tidak, terima kasih," katanya dengan ekspresi seperti melihat cacing atau ulat bulu. Campuran tidak harmonis antara takut dan jijik. "Simpan detailnya untukmu sendiri, Cagalli."

"Iya kan?" kata Cagalli, nadanya tidak terdengar seperti pertanyaan. "Athrun juga bilang begitu. Katanya, kalau kau pasti tidak mau dengar. Tidak seperti temannya di tempat kerja."

Kira menginterupsi sebelum Cagalli membahas lebih jauh lagi, "Aku benar-benar tidak perlu mendengar ini."

Kemudian ia menambahkan. "Jadi?"

Cagalli sempat menampakkan ekspresi seperti ingin bertanya tapi mengubahnya. Tersenyum, ia berkata dengan bangga. "Hasilnya positif."

"Oh," Kira ikut merasa gembira. "Selamat ya."

"Iyaaa~" Tetapi ia tetap merasa reaksi Cagalli berlebihan.

"Oke," Kira kembali memakan _katsudon_ -nya. Sebuah pertanyaan tiba-tiba terbentuk di benaknya. "Bagaimana dengan kariermu?"

"Karierku? Oh!" Cagalli meneguk _ocha_ panasnya. "Tidak ada masalah. Aku masih bisa latihan sebelum kandunganku membesar. Dan lagi pertunjukan balet kan tidak diselenggarakan sepanjang tahun, jadi... yah. Tidak ada masalah."

"Hmm..."

"Tapi aku senang sekali, Kira!" tiba-tiba Cagalli berseru. "Aku akan punya anak Kira! Anakku sendiri! Kau tahu, ini adalah berita paling menggembirakan kedua setelah konfirmasi bahwa kita adalah saudara!"

Kira tersenyum. Konsep apapun yang membuat Cagalli tampak begitu bahagia dan berseri-seri masih begitu abstrak di benaknya. Ia ikut senang mendengar berita itu, tapi masih bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengapa Cagalli bisa kelihatan sepuluh kali lebih gembira dari dirinya.

Pertanyaan yang akhirnya mewujud dalam satu bentuk. "Kenapa?"

Begitu spontan dan tidak terduga, Kira berharap Cagalli tidak mendengar pertanyaannya dan sakit hati karenanya. Tetapi sewaktu menatap Cagalli, ia tidak menemukan kesedihan di wajah saudarinya. Hanya sebentuk ekspresi ala ibu-ibu bijaksana, dengan alis menurun dan bibir tersenyum simpatik. "Kau akan tahu pada saatnya Kira. Tapi biar kuberi kau satu petunjuk."

Kira memperhatikan bagaimana Cagalli menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya ke samping. Lalu kembali menatapnya, dengan pandangan dan senyum simpatik yang sama. "Sebelum aku tahu kau saudaraku, Kira. Aku merasa sebatang kara. Athrun memang membuatku tidak merasa sendirian, tapi dia dan aku tidak sedarah, Kira. Nadi kami tidak dialiri darah yang sama, tidak seperti kau dan aku."

...

* * *

...

Lacus mematut dirinya di cermin sekali lagi, memastikan penampilannya sudah cukup—ia beranggapan kalau menggunakan kata 'sempurna' untuk mendeskripsikan penampilan sendiri adalah salah satu bentuk narsisme—dan tersenyum.

Dengan panjang yang sudah bertambah dalam dua bulan terakhir, Lacus membentuk gaya _asymetrical bob_ untuk rambut ikal merah mudanya. Sementara wajah dan gaya berpakaiannya masih sama. Make-up natural bernuansa _pinkish_ , _halter dress_ selutut pink pastel yang simpel namun tetap _sophisticated_ ketika dipadu bersama bolero putih rajut berlengan pendek dan sepasang _high-heels sneakers_ putih dengan garis keemasan. Ia juga membawa tote bag berbahan kanvas simpel dengan tulisan _I Love Junius_ —yang dibeli di toko _souvenir_ universitas, kembaran dengan teman-teman se-prodinya—dan memakai kalung simpel berliontin cincin milik ibunya.

Ia membuka tas dan mengecek isinya, memastikan benda-benda esensial yang diperlukan ada dan menutup tasnya setelah memastikan kelengkapannya. Sesudahnya Lacus keluar apartemen, menguncinya, dan berjalan menuju tempat janjian yang lokasinya sudah ia beritahukan pada Kira melalui sms. Sebuah restoran di dekat kampusnya, yang menyajikan makanan bergaya Inggris di era viktorian, Eternal.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang ketika Lacus—yang mengunakan taksi karena baru bisa menyetir tetapi belum cukup percaya diri untuk membawa mobil sendiri mengingat ia masih mahasiswa baru—tiba di depan Eternal. Hatinya berbunga-bunga membayangkan akan bertemu dengan Kira di hari ulangtahunnya. Ia menantikan hal ini, dan menganggapnya cukup sebagai hadiah. Tetapi bila Kira membawakan sesuatu yang disebut hadiah, itu bisa disebut bonus. Lagipula, ia juga membawa hadiah untuk Kira berupa syal dan sepasang sarung tangan buatan sendiri, kembaran dengan miliknya dan polos sehingga tidak akan memalukan bahkan untuk dipakai oleh seseorang seperti dia.

Semalam ketika memberitahukan alamat restoran, Kira membalas informasinya dengan mengatakan kalau ia akan tiba sekitar jam setengah satu siang. Lacus tahu itu masih setengah jam lagi. Tapi ia terlalu gembira untuk membiarkan setengah jamnya tersia-sia di apartemen dengan rasa penasaran dan sebagainya.

Lacus membuka pintu, masuk, dan mendapati dirinya disambut oleh seorang pelayan berwajah ramah. _Nametag_ di dadanya bertuliskan 'Julie'.

"Selamat siang, untuk berapa orang?"

Ia tersenyum."Saya sudah memesan tempat."

"Baik," Julie berjalan ke arah kasir. "Atas nama siapa?"

"Yamato."

Gadis itu mengecek daftar tamunya. "Ah, iya. Untuk dua orang atas nama Yamato. Silahkan, sebelah sini."

Tersenyum, Lacus mengikuti pelayan itu menuju satu meja di tempat yang nyaman di sudut restoran. Tempat yang terasa eksklusif karena jauh dari keramaian, namun bersih karena tidak dekat dengan dapur atau yang lainnya.

"Bagaimana? Apa Anda menyukai tempat ini?"

Ia mengangguk. "Ya, terima kasih."

"Silahkan," Julie mengeluarkan sebuah buku bertuliskan menu. "Kalau sudah siap memesan tolong tekan tombol ini," ia menunjuk sebuah tombol mungil di meja.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih."

Lalu Julie pun memutar tumit dan berlalu. Sementara Lacus membuka buku menu dan menelitinya sepeninggal Julie.

Sampai ponselnya berdering dan nama Kira memenuhi layarnya.

Lacus menekan tombol terima dan menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya. "Kira, sudah dimana?"

Ia mendengar suara embusan napas dan menduga pria itu sedang tersenyum. _"Aku baru melewati gerbang kota. Junius, cantik ya..."_

Suara yang terdengar berikutnya membuat Lacus membelalak terkejut. Ada bunyi benturan keras, diikuti decitan ban mobil yang hanya terjadi bila si pengemudi mengerem dengan kuat, dan bunyi lain yang pernah didengarnya di film-film _action_ ; yaitu bunyi senapan yang dibuka.

"Kira?" tanya Lacus berhati-hati. Ia menelan ludah dengan keras, mencoba mengatasi rasa takut yang menjalari benaknya dengan cepat. Dan semakin cepat, karena suara-suara itu terdengar semakin keras, silih berganti, namun tidak memudar. "Kira!?"

 _"Lacus..."_ suara Kira akhirnya terdengar, terengah-engah seperti kelelahan, dan dipenuhi getaran parau—seperti orang yang sedang menahan tangis. _"Aku ingin..."_ —kemudian terdengar suara decitan lagi— _"Kau ingat..."_

Suara benturan benda keras kembali terdengar, diikuti suara letupan senjata api yang begitu nyata. Begitu keras. Dan tidak hanya terdengar di telepon tapi juga di luar. Lacus terkesiap, kepalanya berputar dengan kaku ke arah sumber suara dan ia tidak sendiri. Semua orang yang ada di dalam restoran ikut menoleh ke arah yang sama.

Lalu... _"Aku ingin kau ingat kalau aku cinta padamu. **Selalu**."_

Kemudian sambungannya terputus.

Panik, Lacus memasukkan ponsel ke dalam tasnya dan berlari keluar. Ia tidak peduli betapa orang-orang melihatnya dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya. Ia berlari, menyusuri jalan raya sejauh beberapa kilo yang membentang antara restoran tempat dirinya menunggu Kira sampai beberapa menit yang lalu dengan gerbang kota. Belakangan ia memikirkan bagaimana dirinya bisa berlari sejauh empat kilo tanpa berhenti mengambil napas walau sepanjang ingatannya, ia tidak pernah mempunyai nilai olahraga yang lebih dari batas kelulusan, dan berakhir pada asumsi bahwa adrenalin-lah yang menggerakannya.

Ia berlari, dan terus berlari. Sampai dirinya tiba di tempat kejadian perkara dan melihat... asap.

Mobil yang dikendarai Kira, terperosok dari bahu jalan dan jatuh ke dekat sungai Seven. Polisi sudah tiba di tempat itu, kemungkinan beberapa menit sebelum dirinya. Mobil itu berasap, namun... tidak ada seorang pun di sana.

Lacus menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Mencoba untuk tidak berteriak histeris meski airmata mengalir di pipinya tanpa henti. Terus, dan terus mengalir. Kali ini tanpa Kira untuk berdiri di hadapannya, mengulurkan tangan, dan mengusapkan ibu jarinya untuk menghapusnya.

Ia berdiri. Sendiri. Menangis di bawah naungan salju yang berjatuhan.

"Kira..."

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 _Uuuuuu..._

 _Did you think this is it? No!_

 _This won't be how things end between Lacus and Kira. Well, some questions has been answered, others pops up._

 _From here on out, I will try my best to not fail you with some crappy actions. I'll do research so the action part would be nice, blood-thrilling, and well... T-rated kind, I hope._

 _Because I really don't want to make M-rated one, certainly not._

 _Anyways, I do wish you all a good day and good time. Be right back before you know it!_

 _Cheers,_

 _,_

 ** _K. Hiyama_**

P. S. Let me know how you think of this story by send me reviews, constructive criticism and advice are the most welcome!


	7. Driven

_Good morning...  
_

 _Hello everyone, to be honest, I was ready to update this just a week after the last chapter. But then, RL stuff kicks in and I can't even be near my laptop for two weeks._

 _By that time, I was busy with my collaboration project, brainstorming, concept finding, and stuff. So this fic, which has been completed, was left alone for a while. Until today, of sort._

 _Also, you know, writing mystery wasn't my forte._ _Therefore, this all new arc was also new to me._

 _And so, I wish you all could enjoy this story as much as I am when I wrote this and stay with me 'till the end._

 _Anyways... Happy reading, guys~_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:** Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and all of its characters belongs to Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sunrise, and Bandai respectively  
_

 _ **Rate:** T, well, just let me know if I should change it, okay?_

 _ **Genre(s):** Drama, Tragedy, Friendship, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, etc_

 _ **Warning(s):** AU, OOC-ness, Typo(s), ER, FT, etc_

 _ **Pairing(s):** Kira Yamato/Lacus Clyne, Athrun Zala/Cagalli Yula Athha  
_

* * *

 **Piece by Piece**

 **Part Seven - Driven**

Kaoru Hiyama

2017

* * *

" _Aku ingin kau ingat kalau aku cinta padamu. Selalu."_

Sepotong kalimat itu terus terngiang di telinga Lacus setiap kali ia mulai merasa seperti kembali ke masa setahun yang lalu, ketika dirinya masih dirundung kesedihan yang mendalam mengenai kematian Meer, dan tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain kematian dan keinginan untuk mati. Ia hampir selalu menyempatkan diri ke kantor polisi setiap pulang kuliah, sebelum kembali ke apartemen; dan berharap mendapatkan berita baru atau menemui Kira di sana, apapun keadaannya. Ia juga sudah kembali ke lokasi kejadian setidaknya belasan kali, mencoba mencari petunjuk baru yang mungkin mengarahkannya pada orang-orang yang menculik Kira. Tapi sejauh ini semuanya masih sia-sia saja. Tidak ada hasilnya sama sekali.

Penculikan.

Itu adalah kesimpulan yang diberitahukan polisi lokal kota Junius kepada Lacus, tak lama setelah mereka mengevakuasi mobil Kira dari TKP.

Berdasarkan petunjuk yang ada: kesaksian Lacus mengenai percakapan mereka di telepon, jejak kaki tiga orang; dua orang menyeret yang satu dari kursi penumpang yang berhenti setelah dua ratus meter, juga kesaksian seorang penjaga toko kecil dekat gerbang kota bahwa ia melihat mobil SUV lewat di depan tokonya dua kali—dan bagaimana kendaraan berbadan besar itu menabrak sedan di depannya. Sedan itu memiliki ciri-ciri mobil Kira, memastikan keadaannya. Namun si penjaga toko bersumpah kalo SUV yang dilihatnya tidak punya plat nomor. Kesemua itu membuat polisi menghukumi kasus itu sebagai penculikan.

Mereka pun memasang penyadap di ponsel Lacus dan berjaga-jaga di sekitarnya selama dua minggu. Di minggu ketiga, karena tidak juga mendapat kabar mereka pun mencopotnya. Belum lagi karena laporan jalan di sekitar lokasi kejadian telah mengkonfirmasi ucapan si penjaga toko mengenai SUV tak berplat nomor yang lewat sebanyak dua kali.

Tapi setelah sebulan, penyelidikan dihentikan karena seluruh petunjuk berakhir di jalan buntu. Mobil SUV itu ditemukan terparkir dalam sebuah gudang di kota Quintilis, namun semua jejaknya sudah dibersihkan. Tidak ada jejak lagi yang bisa diikuti dan—menurut pendapat Lacus secara pribadi—para polisi tidak terlalu menganggapnya serius karena Kira bukanlah penduduk asli PLANTs.

Lacus mencoba menghubungi orang-orang terdekat Kira yang dikenalnya, Cagalli, tetapi mengurungkan niatnya begitu mendengar berita dari teman-teman Cagalli di sanggar balet kalau wanita itu sedang hamil. Ia tidak begitu mengenal Athrun—suami Cagalli, dan itu membuatnya tidak tahu cara menghubungi pria itu secara pribadi. Tetapi ia berhasil mendapatkan alamat emailnya dari pelatih balet Cagalli yang tahu dimana pria itu bekerja.

Butuh usaha dan keberanian untuk mengirimkan email berisikan berita buruk itu padanya, tetapi Lacus tetap melakukannya. Bagaimanapun, ia tidak tega membiarkan dua orang yang merupakan orang terdekat yang Kira miliki sebagai keluarga di PLANTs, tidak mengetahui bahwa Kira tidak bisa mereka hubungi karena diculik, bukan sibuk, menghilang, atau menjadi dingin dan membuat jarak dengan mereka. Athrun membalas emailnya tak sampai dua hari kemudian, katanya, dia berterima kasih telah dikabari dan bersyukur ia tidak memberitahu Cagalli. Athrun juga mengatakan akan mencoba menyelidiki hal ini dengan menggunakan _resource_ -nya sendiri, dan minta dikabari kalau ia menemukan petunjuk baru. Lacus membalasnya dengan meminta hal yang sama.

Tetapi itu sudah minggu lalu.

Lacus masih kuliah, meski hanya secara teknis. Walaupun kata 'teknis' terdengar agak meremehkan untuk menggambarkan bagaimana ia menjalani hari-harinya sebagai mahasiswa. Mengingat psikologi adalah satu-satunya hal yang tersisa dari kebersamaannya dengan Kira, konsentrasi Lacus terhadap kelas-kelasnya sangat mengagumkan untuk ukuran seseorang yang sedang tidak fokus dan tidak bisa cerita pada siapapun. Oh, ya. Shiho sibuk—masih sibuk—dan ayahnya juga sama saja. Kedua orang itu nampaknya kompak sekali ingin membuatnya gila karena harus menyimpan semua masalahnya seorang diri. Beruntung bagi Lacus, ia masih punya satu orang lagi untuk diajak bicara.

Pak Malchio—pria ramah berusia akhir tiga puluhan yang tinggi, berambut hitam, dan menyandang tuna netra—bekerja sebagai psikiater di Rumah Sakit Aprilius tempat Lacus menjalani rehabilitasi pasca operasi besar dan tekanan yang diakibatkan oleh kematian saudarinya. Lacus berhutang nyawa padanya karena pria itu berkali-kali menjauhkannya dari keinginan untuk bunuh diri, dan ia malu menyadari sekarang dirinya kembali membutuhkan bantuan dari pria itu sebelum bisa membayar hutangnya di masa lalu.

"Lacus," suara ramah Pak Malchio—seperti dulu—kembali membuat Lacus ingin menangis. Ia menghabiskan akhir pekannya dengan kembali ke Aprilius dan menemui Pak Malchio tanpa memberitahu siapapun, termasuk ayahnya. "Sudah lama sekali. Apa kabar?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Pak Malchio," ia menyahut. Berusaha mempertahankan senyum di depan terapisnya—meski yang bersangkutan tidak bisa melihat—dan menemukan bahwa hal itu adalah salah satu hal tersulit yang pernah ia lakukan. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Pria itu tersenyum lembut. "Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja Lacus. Bicara soal keadaan, bagaimana kalau kita sudahi basa-basinya, hm?"

"Mmm..." gumam Lacus, mendadak merasa seperti kembali ke hari dimana ia baru saja kehilangan saudarinya di kecelakaan malam tahun baru itu. Tetapi waktu itu keadaannya lebih parah dari ini. Ia begitu depresi dan sebenarnya tidak ingin datang, tapi ayah dan manajernya memaksa. Kali ini ia siap berbicara, dan datang tanpa paksaan. "Soal itu..."

"Ada apa, Nak?" tanya Malchio dengan nada simpati.

Lacus menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba menyusun kata-kata dalam benaknya sebelum berbicara. "Aku tidak mengerti, Pak Malchio."

Ada jeda selama lima detik sebelum Lacus melanjutkan. "Belum lama ini aku bertemu seorang pria yang mengagumkan. Seseorang yang membuatku merasa seperti... entahlah. Terbaca, mungkin? Dia memberiku bahu untuk bersandar, dan telinga yang siap mendengarkan. Kepadanya aku tidak bisa berbohong, karena dia pasti akan melihat kebohonganku. Keberadaannya membuatku merasa utuh, merasa nyaman. Bersamanya aku merasa begitu hidup; aku bisa tertawa, aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri, dan aku bisa menjadi _diri_ yang kuinginkan—versi terbaik dari diriku, mungkin."

"Lalu?" Pak Malchio bertanya lagi, kesan yang terdengar dari suaranya tidak mencela, tetapi lebih pada penasaran.

"Lalu..." bayangan tentang kejadian di Junius—pembicaraan dan adegan mengerikan itu—kembali ke benak Lacus dan membuatnya menangis. Lebih dari sekadar didengarkan, ia ingin Kira datang, membuka pintu ruang konsultasi tempatnya berada, dan memeluknya, lalu menghapus airmatanya.

Ia ingin pria itu kembali ke hidupnya.

Tapi ia juga sadar bahwa hal itu hampir sama mustahilnya dengan mengharapkan Meer kembali hidup.

Tangis Lacus pecah dan ia mulai sesegukan. "Lalu dia menghilang. Di hari ulangtahunku, seolah tak ada hari lain saja. Kami berjanji untuk bertemu dan merayakan kelulusan ujian residensinya bersama-sama tapi dia tidak pernah datang. Aku menunggunya, aku mendengar antusiasmenya akan pertemuan kami, aku juga bersamanya—di telepon—melalui kejadian mengerikan yang berujung pada hilangnya dia."

"Ah, jadi kekasihmu menghilang?" Malchio menyimpulkan, lalu ia menambahi dengan nada simpati. "Aku turut bersedih mendengarnya, Lacus."

Ia masih menangis dan itu membuat suaranya parau. "Terima kasih, Pak Malchio. Terus terang, yang paling menyakitkan dari semua ini bukanlah kehilangan dia..."

Alis pria paruh baya itu terangkat. "Bukan?"

Lacus mengangguk, kemudian berkata, "Bukan. Yang paling menyakitkan adalah bahwa tidak seperti waktu itu, kali ini orang yang kusayangi menghilang dan aku benar-benar sendirian."

"Kau tidak sendirian, Nak."

"Oh, aku sendirian," sanggah Lacus. "Ayahku tidak tahu, dan tidak juga mencoba mencari tahu. Aku tahu dia sibuk, tapi di saat seperti ini aku sungguh berharap Ayah cukup peka untuk tahu kalau aku butuh pelukan dan dukungannya, seperti ketika menghadapi kematian Meer.

"Tetapi keberadaan kekasihku membuatku sadar akan satu hal, bahwa bahkan saat menghadapi kematian Meer pun, Ayah tidak benar-benar ada di sampingku. Dia tidak meluangkan waktunya untukku, dia tetap bekerja."

"Lacus, dengarkan aku," ujar Pak Malchio, suaranya kali ini terdengar begitu tegas sampai Lacus tak punya pilihan kecuali mendengarkan. Ia masih terisak; kedua matanya memerah dan membengkak—sepertinya, dan suara napasnya terdengar seperti orang asma, namun itu bukan berarti ia tidak bisa konsentrasi pada suara terapisnya.

"Aku tahu kau sedang mengalami masa yang sulit dan butuh teman bicara. Aku juga tahu betapa ayahmu sangat menyayangimu, begitu juga dengan mantan kakak tirimu. Tapi itu bukan berarti kau boleh menyalahkan mereka karena menjalani kehidupan mereka masing-masing, Lacus.

"Jauh di lubuk hatimu, aku yakin kau menyadarinya. Kau hanya perlu mendengarkan hatimu, Nak. Dengarkan kata hatimu dan kendalikan dirimu."

Lacus mengangguk. Pak Malchio benar tentang keyakinannya, kepercayaannya pada ayahnya. Tetapi ia juga tahu betapa dirinya membutuhkan seseorang untuk diajak bicara. Seseorang... yang bukan terapisnya.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, lagi. Lalu berkata dengan suara yang lebih sopan, "Bapak benar. Maaf, aku... tadi itu aku..."

"Tidak masalah, Nak. Lagipula, kau kemari memang untuk membicarakan semua itu bukan?"

Lacus mengusap airmata di wajahnya dan kembali tersenyum. Beban berat yang beberapa minggu terakhir sempat menghimpit dadanya mulai terangkat sebagian, setidaknya cukup untuk bisa memberinya ruang bernapas. "Ya, dan aku sudah lega sekarang. Terima kasih sudah mendengarkanku, Pak Malchio."

"Kepercayaanmu adalah kehormatanku, Lacus. Datanglah kemari kapan pun kau ingin berbicara, aku akan selalu siap membantumu."

Senyumnya melebar. "Sama-sama, Pak Malchio," ujarnya riang. "Tapi aku sekarang kuliah di Junius, tidak bisa sering-sering mampir walaupun ingin."

...

* * *

...

 _ **From:**_ _Athrun Zala_

 _ **Subject:**_ _Kira_

 _ **To:**_ _Lacus Clyne_

 _Datanglah ke Rumah Sakit Aprilius. Mereka sudah menemukan Kira._

Sebelum benar-benar sadar apa yang terjadi, Lacus sudah berada di dalam kereta menuju Aprilius. Ia sebenarnya ada kelas hari ini; empat kelas, malahan, tapi email yang diterimanya pagi tadi membuat tubuhnya bergerak sendiri untuk mencuci muka, menggosok gigi, berganti baju, dan mengepak satu tas, lalu berangkat ke stasiun untuk membeli tiket kereta dan memulai perjalanannya.

Sambil duduk di kereta, memakan roti isi cokelat dan menatap gelas karton berisi _capuccino_ di meja tempat duduknya, Lacus mencoba mengevaluasi segala kegilaan yang mengisi paginya dan menghela napas panjang. Lagi-lagi hanya menemukan naluri untuk menjelaskan bagaimana ia bisa melakukan segala yang dilakukannya, di samping pembuktian konkrit atas teori yang mengatakan bahwa terkadang cinta membuat orang-orang melakukan hal-hal gila dan tidak masuk akal. _Oh, ya._ Pikir Lacus, _itu benar_.

Lacus mengambil ponsel dan mengetikkan pesan pada teman sekelasnya yang menyatakan kalau dirinya tidak bisa hadir di kelas. Ia menggunakan alasan sakit, dan menertawai diri sendiri karena selalu bisa menemukan kenyamanan dalam alasan itu. Apalagi karena selama ini, dalam menjalani perkuliahannya, ia jarang izin. Semua hal yang ia lakukan kemarin—janjian dengan Kira, berpartisipasi dalam pencarian pria itu, dan menemui Pak Malchio—dilakukan di akhir pekan sehingga ia tidak perlu izin dari kampus segala. Lagipula ia kan tinggal di apartemen, bukan asrama mahasiswa; jadi di luar jadwal kuliah, kegiatan kemahasiswaan, dan tugas kelompok, waktunya adalah miliknya sendiri dan ia bebas melakukan apapun dengannya.

Lacus menyandarkan siku ke tepi jendela. Ia duduk tepat di sisi jendela kaca besar dalam kereta yang menghadap keluar. Pemandangan birunya langit dan sibuknya kota industrial Maius di pagi hari melintas di ruang penglihatannya. Kebanyakan dari bangunan yang menjulang itu adalah pabrik, namun ia pernah mendengar kalau pada malam hari Maius tampak seperti kota dongeng berkat penataan lampu dan struktur bangunan-bangunannya.

Tersenyum, ia mencoba memunculkan bayangan kota itu di malam hari dalam benaknya dan tidak bisa. Ia begitu terfokus pada keinginan untuk bertemu kembali dengan kekasihnya hingga tak bisa memikirkan yang lain.

Lalu, kenyataan kembali dan pengeras suara dalam kereta mengumumkan bahwa sebentar lagi mereka akan memasuki kota Aprilius.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara dingin di kereta sambil mengumpulkan kesadaran dan mengaktifkan akal sehatnya. Jika Kira benar-benar ada di Rumah Sakit Aprilius, maka jalan terbaik untuk menemuinya tanpa membuat kehebohan adalah mendatanginya sebagai penjenguk—bukan sebagai pasien. Untuk itu ia perlu menyingkirkan kerja insting dan naluri dari sistemnya agar bisa berpikir jernih dan memastikan sisa perjalanannya menuju rumah sakit aman dan terkendali.

Lacus tiba di rumah sakit jam setengah sebelas siang. Ia berjalan cepat menyusuri koridor demi koridor yang sudah tidak asing baginya berkat bulan-bulan yang dijalaninya sebagai sukarelawan di sini, dan tahu berdasarkan pengalaman yang sama kalau kemungkinan besar Kira ada di ICU atau bangsal VIP karena yang mengabarinya adalah Athrun, bukan pihak rumah sakit atau kepolisian.

"Lacus!" suara Cagalli melintasi koridor depan ICU ketika ia memutuskan untuk mengecek ke tempat itu lebih dulu dan baru saja menemukan nama Kira dalam daftar pasien di papan belakang meja perawat. Menolehkan kepala, ia melihat perempuan itu berjalan ke arahnya dengan wajah cemas setengah mati dan airmata di pipi. Di belakangnya tampak seorang pria berambut biru tua yang kemungkinan adalah Athrun Zala.

"Cagalli," sahut Lacus dengan suara tertahan. "Aku langsung kemari begitu mendengar..."

"Syukurlah kau di sini," potong Cagalli cepat. Kemudian sebelum Lacus sempat mengucapkan apapun, lengan Cagalli melingkari bahunya dengan cara yang mengingatkan Lacus pada pelukan senasib sepenanggungan seorang saudara perempuan. "Maaf, aku tidak membawa ponsel, jadi aku meminta Athrun yang menghubungimu."

"Tak apa," ia membalas canggung. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir ia mendapat pelukan seperti ini dan rasanya jadi aneh. Mata biru-kelabunya tertuju pada Athrun yang berdiri di belakang Cagalli, mengamati dengan tatapan penuh arti. Ia mengerti maksudnya, pria itu meminta kerja samanya untuk tidak memberitahu Cagalli apa yang diketahuinya.

"Ya Tuhan..." gumam Lacus, memainkan perannya sebagai gadis yang baru tahu kalau kekasihnya masuk rumah sakit. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Cagalli menyeka airmata di pipinya dan langsung kembali ke dekapan suaminya. "Aku tidak tahu," ujarnya lemas. "Pagi ini aku dan Athrun sedang sarapan ketika tiba-tiba dia mendapat telepon yang mengabarkan kalau Kira... Kira..." ia mulai sesegukan lagi.

Karena itulah Athrun yang meneruskan keterangannya. "Kira ditemukan di perbatasan PLANTs, terombang-ambing di atas sekoci di perairan Boaz dan tidak sadarkan diri. Seorang reporter Newsline yang sedang bertugas mengenalinya sewaktu hendak meliput berita penemuan itu dan mengurus kepindahannya kemari."

"Hm," ia kembali menggumam karena tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Kata-kata menguap dari benaknya selagi ia mencerna berita itu. Setelah jeda selama satu menit, Lacus kembali berujar, "Bagaimana kondisinya?"

Dokter Andrew Waldfeld—seorang pria berumur tiga puluhan, menurut yang terlihat, yang memiliki wajah riang dan senyum menawan meski berprofesi sebagai dokter dan merupakan _chief of surgery_ di rumah sakit itu—datang dan menjelaskan untuk mereka bertiga. "Kira Yamato tidak mengalami cedera yang serius, tapi dia dalam proses pemulihan dari dehidrasi, paparan sinar matahari langsung selama berhari-hari, dan malnutrisi."

Lacus, menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. "Oh, aku tahu arti tatapan mata itu, Miss Clyne. Namaku Andrew Waldfeld, aku dokter yang menangani Kira—dulu dan sekarang. Kau penyanyi pop yang sempat menjadi sukarelawan di sini itu kan? Reputasimu sudah mendahuluimu, cantik."

Ia mengerjap-ngerjap tak percaya. "Aku..."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Miss Clyne," kata Dokter Waldfeld. Kemudian ia berpaling pada Athrun dan Cagalli, "Kita bertemu lagi, hm? Benar-benar deh, anak itu. Aku tidak habis pikir, apa dia mau membuat rekor sebagai dokter residen yang paling sering koma di ICU?"

"Kita sama-sama tahu Kira ada di sini bukan karena pilihannya sendiri, Dokter Waldfeld," Athrun berkata sinis, nada tajam dalam suaranya mengesankan pembelaan fundamental.

"Oke, oke. Simpan pelurumu, Zala," Dokter Waldfeld mengangkat kedua tangan dengan pose menyerah dan baru melanjutkan setelah Athrun tampak lebih tenang beberapa menit kemudian. "Terus terang saja, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dan tidak mau membayangkannya. Yang pasti aku tidak bisa mengatakannya di sini, karena apapun yang kutemukan—dulu maupun sekarang, sebenarnya—berkaitan dengan tragedi lama yang termasuk dalam daftar _military classified stuff_. Dan aku tidak merekomendasikan pada Miss Clyne untuk ikut mendengarnya kecuali... dia juga dianggap keluarga."

Mendadak ketiga pasang mata itu tertuju pada Lacus dengan sorot yang berbeda-beda. Tatapan Dokter Waldfeld terkesan seperti isyarat yang menyuruhnya mundur. Athrun menatapnya seperti mengamati, memberi penilaian imajiner terhadap dirinya. Sementara Cagalli memberinya sorot bertanya-tanya, seolah dengan tatapan matanya wanita itu bertanya apakah ia juga ingin mendengar apa yang disampaikan sang dokter atau tidak.

Ia memilih tidak. "Kalian berdua pergilah," dengan lembut, dan disertai senyuman tipis, Lacus berkata, "Aku akan berjaga di sini, takut-takut Kira bangun. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan dia bangun seorang diri kan?"

"Benar juga," Cagalli menyetujuinya. "Baiklah, Lacus. Athrun dan aku akan berbicara dengan Dokter Waldfeld di atas. Sementara itu, tolong jaga Kira, oke?"

Senyum itu tidak hilang dari wajahnya ketika ia berkata, "Tentu saja."

Kemudian ketiga orang itu pun berbalik dan meninggalkannya.

Ia langsung jatuh terduduk di kursi penunggu begitu mereka menghilang di balik pintu lift. "Oh, Kira," katanya, dengan suara selirih hela napas dan nada sendu yang sama sekali tidak dibuat-buat. "Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bisa melihatmu lagi."

Seorang perawat menghampirinya ketika itu. "Nona," katanya. Lacus menoleh dan membaca _nametag_ -nya. Nama 'A. Caldwell' tertulis di sana. "Apa kau mau masuk?" perawat itu bertanya.

"Kalau boleh," kata Lacus ramah.

Perawat Caldwell tersenyum riang. "Tentu saja, aku akan bicara pada kepala perawat di lantai ini. Tunggu sebentar."

Perawat muda itu berjalan menuju stasiun kerjanya dan berbicara dengan seorang perempuan berwajah tegas yang kemudian melirik ke arahnya. Sepertinya dia memang benar-benar meminta agar Lacus diperbolehkan masuk dan melihat Kira secara langsung. Ia membalas tatapan menyelidik itu dengan anggukan pelan dan tak lama kemudian Perawat Caldwell kembali dengan senyum merekah. "Kata Bu Kepala kau boleh masuk. Tapi sebelum itu kau harus memakai jubah dulu. Ayo, ikut aku."

"Terima kasih," Lacus kembali tersenyum. Lalu ia berdiri dan mengikuti si perawat masuk ke ruangan berbau obat-obatan yang membuatnya teringat pada hari-hari yang dihabiskannya di rumah sakit selama masa pemulihan pasca operasinya. Perawat Caldwell menyerahkan sebuah jubah berwarna kuning cerah, sepasang sarung tangan, masker, dan penutup kepala. Lacus memakai semuanya dengan patuh, dan tak lama ia sudah diperbolehkan masuk ke ICU tempat Kira berada.

Langkah pertamanya ke dalam ruangan itu terasa berat. Bau obat-obatan semakin menyengat di dalam sini, tapi itu tidak seberapa dibandingkan dengan melihat kekasihnya terbaring di tempat tidur rumah sakit. Pemandangan ini sebenarnya tidak baru, ia sudah berulang kali melihatnya tahun lalu. Tetapi perasaan yang menderanya ketika menatapi Kira yang kala itu masih orang asing sama sekali berbeda dengan sekarang.

Dulu ia bisa mengamati pria itu berjam-jam dan yang menderanya hanya denyut sepintas yang terasa seperti cubitan kecil. Kini ia baru mengamatinya selama beberapa menit dan kedua matanya sudah terasa hangat oleh airmata.

"Kira..." Lacus berbisik di sisinya. Jemarinya menyentuh pagar pembatas tempat tidur dengan lembut sementara ia mengumpulkan keberanian untuk memegang tangannya. Keberanian itu datang bersamaan dengan aliran airmata di pipinya. Pelan, digenggamnya tangan kekasih hatinya itu sementara bibirnya melepaskan sebuah kalimat, "Aku di sini."

Tangan Kira terasa dingin di genggamannya. Ia mengeratkannya, dan terkejut mendapati respon berupa gerakan dari tangan dalam genggamannya. "Kira...?"

Lacus mengarahkan sudut matanya ke wajah Kira dan melihat gerakan di matanya. Gerakan yang seperti persiapan untuk bangun, dengan disertai gumaman pelan yang teredam masker oksigen yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. Refleks, ia menekan tombol pemanggil perawat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Perawat Caldwell di pintu.

"Kira," kata Lacus, berusaha menyusun kata-kata dalam benaknya meski luapan perasaan di hatinya membuat ia kesulitan melakukannya. "Dia bangun."

Pada akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa dikatakannya. Tetapi sepertinya cukup. Jawabannya mendatangkan perawat yang lain dan dalam waktu kurang dari lima belas menit, Kira sudah berpindah dari ICU ke kamar VIP. Dokter Waldfeld datang tak lama setelahnya, disusul Cagalli dan Athrun.

"Lacus," panggil Cagalli, suaranya terkesan panik. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Masih sulit menyusun kata-kata di benaknya, kali ini karena terlalu bahagia, Lacus memutuskan untuk tersenyum lebih dulu. "Kira," katanya, suaranya terdengar gembira. "Dia sudah siuman."

...

* * *

...

Kira memijat pelipisnya, merasakan denyut berlebihan di bawah sentuhan jari-jarinya; dan mencoba menyingkirkannya. Namun gagal.

Dokter Waldfeld baru saja keluar setelah selesai mengecek kondisinya. Ini seperti _deja vu_ , meski setidaknya kali ini ia bisa bergerak dengan leluasa, tidak seperti waktu itu. Sepeninggal sang dokter, kepala perawat, Natarle Badriguel menatapnya dengan sorot tajam dan pandangan meremehkan, "Kalau kau lebih suka menghabiskan waktu sebagai pasien, lebih baik tidak usah menjadi dokter saja, Yamato."

Terdengar seperti celaan. Kira sudah mendengar kalau perawat berwajah tegas itu memang suka berkata sinis pada semua orang. Tapi mendengar celaan langsung—yang mana tertuju padanya pula—rasanya benar-benar lain. Namun ia cukup dewasa untuk tidak tersulut dengan kata-kata tajam itu.

"Tidak ada hubungannya antara menjadi dokter dan menjadi pasien, Natarle- _san_. Lagipula kita ini kan manusia, bukan robot, dan manusia bisa sakit, jatuh, atau mengalami kecelakaan," Kira membalas diplomatis.

Tetapi sepertinya Natarle Badriguel tidak terpengaruh. Namun karena tidak bisa membalas ucapan Kira, maka dengan angkuh, wanita itu meninggalkan ruangan tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Athrun, Cagalli, dan Lacus—ia tidak menduga gadis itu akan ada di sini, tapi gembira melihatnya—masuk menggantikan Natarle. Wajah mereka kelihatan lega, kurang-lebih sama seperti berbulan-bulan sebelumnya.

Kira mencoba tersenyum. "Hai," katanya, "Maaf ya, aku membuat kalian khawatir lagi."

"Bicara apa kau," kata Cagalli. "Apa kau tidak tahu kalau kau sudah menghilang selama satu bulan lebih?"

Kira terenyak. "Apa?" tanyanya dengan horor.

"Kira," Lacus mengambil alih sementara Athrun menenangkan Cagalli. Gadis itu mendekat dan meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Kira dengan sentuhan lembut. Lalu ia berkata, "Yang dikatakan Cagalli itu benar. Kau menghilang sebulan lebih, apa kau tidak ingat?"

"Aku..." ia tak ingin memercayainya. Tetapi kilasan memorinya begitu samar, "Hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah aku sedang bermobil menuju Junius, untuk bertemu denganmu."

"Lalu?"

Kira menggeleng. "Di sini," ujarnya, terdengar ragu dan berhati-hati. "Mobilku ditabrak, dan aku pingsan karena terbentur sesuatu. Lalu aku bangun di sini."

Ketiga orang itu terdiam mendengar penuturannya. Namun ia bisa melihat perbedaan tatapan di antara mereka, yang menjelaskan cara pandang serta penerimaan mereka pada apa yang baru dikatakannya.

Hening sejenak.

Lalu Kira mengakhirinya. "Bicara soal itu," ia memulai, mata _amethyst_ -nya menyapu pandangan kemudian berhenti pada Athrun dan Cagalli. "Bisakah aku bicara berdua dengan Lacus saja?"

Athrun dan Cagalli otomatis bertukar pandang dan tersipu sekilas—entah apa yang mereka pikirkan. "Apa?" ujar mereka bersamaan. "Tentu saja boleh."

Dan keduanya pun meninggalkan ruangan.

Di sisi lain, Lacus tampak terkejut mendengar ucapannya—walaupun hanya sekilas. Sebab, seperti yang selalu dikaguminya dari gadis itu, bahkan tanpa ia perlu memberinya tatapan penuh arti, gadis itu pasti menyadari maksudnya.

"Ah," katanya, kedua matanya menyipit dengan sorot yang berubah intens. "Kau sebenarnya tidak benar-benar lupa kan?"

"Tidak," Kira menggeleng. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum sendu, "Tapi aku tak bisa memberitahu mereka, Lacus. Cagalli sedang hamil, dan aku tidak mau melibatkannya, juga Athrun."

"Dan menurutmu tidak apa-apa melibatkan aku?"

Lacus berjalan mendekat dan sudah duduk di kursi samping tempat tidurnya ketika ia berkata demikian. Kira kembali membentuk kedutan muram di bibirnya, kali ini bahkan tidak bermaksud tersenyum. "Apa kau tidak bisa?" tanyanya dengan suara—sedikit—bergetar.

Lacus tersenyum. Jemari gadis itu menyusuri garis rahangnya dengan kelembutan yang menenangkan dan cukup untuk menjadi jawaban tanpa suara. "Aku di sini," ujarnya dengan suara yang dipenuhi kasih sayang.

Kemudian, masih dengan nada lembut yang sama, ia menambahkan. "Katakan padaku."

"Baiklah," Kira menghela napas, mempersiapkan diri. "Apa yang kau ketahui tentang Hibiki?"

Lacus menelengkan kepala dan menatapnya dengan kebingungan tergambar jelas di mata biru-kelabunya yang jernih, "Apa?"

"Oke," Kira memalingkan wajah ke langit-langit kamar rumah sakit dan kembali menghela napas panjang. "Kalau begitu mereka benar. Hanya ada sedikit orang yang tahu soal Hibiki."

"Mereka?" ia merasakan kecemasan dari sorot Lacus yang tertuju padanya.

" _Well_ , sejujurnya aku tak tahu, Lacus," aku Kira, "ingatanku samar-samar, tapi setidaknya aku merasa ada lebih dari satu orang. Jadi yah... _mereka_ , bukan dia."

"Ah," gadis itu seperti teringat sesuatu dengan tiba-tiba. "Kata polisi di Junius juga begitu. Mereka menemukan jejak tiga orang di lokasi kejadian, satu milikmu—seperti diseret, dan dua lagi milik orang yang menyeretmu."

Kira mendengarkan keterangan gadis itu dengan seksama. Menyadari kerapuhan dalam suaranya yang seolah meneriakkan betapa sulit baginya mendengar hal itu. Ia meraih tangan Lacus yang sudah kembali beristirahat di tepi kasur dan menggenggamnya. "Hei," katanya, tak ingin menjadi tipe pacar jahat yang menikmati penderitaan gadisnya. "Aku di sini, Lacus. Semua sudah baik-baik saja, sekarang."

Lacus mengerjap dan tersenyum. Senyum yang menurutnya terlalu dipaksakan—tapi tidak bisa dicegah karena tampaknya senyum itu lebih tertuju kepada Lacus sendiri. Seperti caranya menguatkan diri adalah dengan mengukirkan senyum di bibirnya. "Aku tahu."

Kemudian gadis itu mendengus. "Kira," katanya, "aku akan mencoba mencari tahu apa atau siapa itu Hibiki. Tapi bagaimana kalau pembicaraan ini kita lanjutkan setelah kau keluar dari rumah sakit saja, hm?"

 _Ah_ , pikir Kira. _Sepertinya memang terlalu berat_.

Ia balik menghela napas panjang, mengerti. "Baiklah. _Your wish is my command._ "— _Hime-sama_.

Matahari tidak terlihat di balik tirai yang menutupi jendela kamar rumah sakit tempat Kira berada saat itu, yang ada hanya lampu putih di tengah ruangan yang tidak terlalu terang. Tapi Kira bisa melihatnya, semburat kemerahan di kedua pipi gadisnya yang membara— _mungkin karena malu_. Dan ia ragu bisa melupakan pemandangan yang secara instan membuatnya tersenyum itu.

...

* * *

...

Karena kondisinya membaik dengan cepat, dalam beberapa hari Kira sudah diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit, dan kembali bekerja. Baik dirinya dan Lacus belum membicarakan masalah Hibiki lagi sejak hari itu. Meski demikian, gadis itu selalu menyempatkan diri mengunjunginya setiap ada waktu luang—katanya, Kira sampai harus mengingatkannya untuk tidak melakukan itu setelah menyaksikan bagaimana gadis itu nyaris pingsan dan jatuh ke pelukannya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Lacus," katanya waktu itu. "Kau tidak perlu menjengukku dari waktu ke waktu hanya untuk memastikannya."

"Tapi..." Lacus menatapnya dengan sepasang mata biru-kelabu bulat dan berkaca-kaca, persis anak kecil yang merajuk minta dibelikan es krim, dan Kira mungkin akan menyerah pada tatapan itu—andai dulu dia tidak pernah berada di posisi itu, menggunakan mata itu, berusaha membujuk Athrun agar sahabatnya itu tidak kembali ke PLANTs.

Karena itulah saat itu ia bisa dengan tegas mengatakan. "Tidak. Dan tidak ada tapi-tapi."

Meski cemberut—Kira tidak tahu kekasihnya bisa berekspresi seperti itu juga, dan entah kenapa merasa senang bisa melihatnya—Lacus setuju untuk membatasi kunjungannya, tetapi ia juga memberi syarat: yaitu dirinya harus dikabari kalau Kira sudah bisa pulang sehingga dia bisa ikut menjemput.

Sesuatu yang kemudian kembali membuat Kira teringat pada fakta yang selalu dilupakannya tentang gadis itu: bahwa dia baru saja lulus SMA.

" _Well, well_. Lihat siapa yang sedang jatuh cinta."

Kira menolehkan kepala dan menatap lawan bicaranya—yang baru datang—dengan mata yang disipitkan secara intens. "Lihat siapa yang berbicara, Athrun."

Ia memenuhi persyaratan Lacus dengan meminta gadis itu datang di hari ia diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Tapi tentu saja gadis itu bukan satu-satunya yang menjemputnya. Saudara kembar dan sahabat merangkap iparnya juga ada di sana, membantu Kira mengurus administrasi dan mengantarnya ke tempat tinggalnya. Setelah itu Athrun dan Cagalli pamit, dan ia ditinggal bersama Lacus—yang tentu saja masih menolak menanggapi pembicaraan mengenai Hibiki.

Lacus pulang ke Junius setelah mereka makan malam bersama, dan Kira sendiri yang mengantarnya ke stasiun kereta. Tetapi keesokan harinya—begitu masuk kerja—ia bertemu Dokter Waldfeld yang menyuruhnya berbicara dengan 'kerabatnya' ketika Kira meminta diberitahu mengenai apa saja yang terjadi padanya selama penculikan.

Jadilah, pilihan Kira jatuh pada Athrun karena tidak ingin membuat stres Cagalli yang sedang hamil. Walaupun menurutnya—berdasarkan pengalaman—lebih mudah mengorek informasi dari Cagalli daripada Athrun. Dan itulah mengapa sekarang ia mengajak sahabatnya makan siang bersama di Anghel's yang merupakan kafe terfavorit Athrun di PLANTs—atau begitulah yang ia dengar dari Tante Lenore, dulu—meski tahu lokasinya tidak dekat dengan rumah sakit dan itu berarti waktunya tak banyak.

Mendengar ucapan Kira, Athrun mengangkat bahu sekilas dan tersenyum. "Tidak menyangkal lagi, huh? Akhirnya... kupikir selamanya kau akan menjadi Kira si jenius yang tidak pernah benar-benar jatuh cinta."

"Aku... eh? Apa?" ucapan Athrun membuatnya kelabakan, tapi bukannya ia tidak ingat pernah mengatakan itu pada sahabatnya. Itu adalah waktu pertama kali tahu betapa cintanya Athrun pada Cagalli, dulu. Sebagai kekasih, karena saat itu ia belum tahu kalau mereka sudah _menikah_. "Aku tidak pernah mengatakan tidak akan," ujar Kira defensif. "Waktu itu aku bilang..."

"Waktu itu kau bilang aku tidak bisa membedakan antara cinta dan menghamba, Kira. Aku tersinggung mendengarnya, jujur saja." Athrun menyela dengan nada sebal, "Tapi kemudian kau juga bertanya mengenai dirimu sendiri, apakah yang kau rasakan pada Fllay sama seperti yang kurasakan pada Cagalli, dan aku tahu kau sebenarnya hanya tidak mengerti."

Kira baru saja memikirkan kalimat yang tepat untuk membalas serentetan kata-kata yang maksudnya jelas-jelas mengeluh itu, tapi lagi-lagi Athrun mendahuluinya, "Tapi aku bersyukur sekarang kita ada di halaman yang sama."

Dan kata-kata yang disusunnya di kepala menguap dengan mendadak.

Sadar topik pembicaraan ini semakin jauh dari maksud dan tujuannya, Kira berdeham, lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam—bermaksud memberi jeda—sebelum memulai topik baru. "Kemarin aku berbicara dengan Andrew—Dokter Waldfeld—memintanya memberitahuku mengenai apa yang terjadi padaku dalam rentang waktu satu bulan itu," ia memulai.

"Lalu?" Berhasil, Athrun menanggapinya. "Apa katanya?"

Kira mendengus pada pertanyaan itu. "Tidak ada," ia tertawa sinis, "dia malah menyuruhku bertanya padamu."

"Oh," seorang pelayan datang mengantarkan buku menu pada Athrun. Menghentikan percakapan mereka untuk sementara waktu.

Pelayan itu lalu berpaling pada Kira yang sudah lebih dulu ada di situ dan bertanya, "Sudah siap memesan?"

Kira kembali membuka buku menunya. Ia memesan secangkir _espresso_ waktu baru datang tadi dan sekarang kopinya sudah tinggal separuh sedangkan ia belum makan sama sekali. Kuliner Eropa pada dasarnya kurang cocok dengan lidahnya. Tumbuh besar di ORB membuat seleranya lebih cenderung pada kuliner Asia, bukan Eropa. Tetapi itu tidak berarti ia tidak tahu sama sekali. " _Frigărui_ ,"—sejenis kebab—ujarnya.

Lagipula ia bisa menduga apa yang akan dipesan Athrun tanpa menunggu lama. " _Sarmale_ ,"—kol gulung dengan isian daging giling dan nasi—dan ia benar.

Kira mengangkat tangan ke bibir dan menyembunyikan tawanya, namun Athrun tentu menyadarinya. "Apa?" katanya dengan alis terangkat sambil menyerahkan buku menu pada si pelayan.

"Tidak apa-apa," mengendikkan bahu, Kira melakukan hal yang sama. Si pelayan lalu mengkonfirmasi pesanan mereka sebelum berbalik dan pergi. "Hanya saja dari sekian hal yang kuingat, kesukaanmu pada kol gulung adalah salah satu yang paling sulit kulupakan."

"Ohya?" tanya Athrun menyelidik. "Kenapa?"

Kira benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya sekarang. "Karena... yah, kau begitu menyukainya. Tak peduli apakah itu masakan Rumania atau masakan Jepang, selama itu kol gulung, kau pasti memilihnya." Ia berkata santai. "Aku hampir yakin kalau Cagalli tahu dia pasti cemburu."

"Oh, dia memang cemburu," kata Athrun. "Dan menurutku itu berlebihan. Maksudku... kenapa dia harus cemburu? Ini kan hanya makanan."

Kira mengendikkan bahu. " _Honestly_? Aku juga tidak mengerti."

Lalu ia memutuskan untuk memulai kembali pembicaraan mereka yang tertunda. "Ngomong-ngomong, sampai mana kita tadi?"

"Ah," gumam Athrun. "Kita baru memulainya."

Athrun menyamankan posisi duduknya dan menatap Kira dengan tatapan serius. "Katakan, Kira. Apa yang membuatmu begitu penasaran, sebenarnya?"

"Semuanya, Athrun," jawab Kira. "Karena itu menyangkut diriku—keselamatanku, lebih tepatnya—aku perlu tahu apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padaku dalam satu bulan yang tidak kuingat itu,"—Kira menyilangkan jari di belakang tubuh—"Supaya aku bisa berdamai dengan kenyataan."

"Mmm," Athrun mengangguk. "Baiklah, akan kujelaskan."

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 _There you go, a whole new arc that actually started from the last part of previous chapter._

 _Since Kira and Lacus has become lovers, it's time to move on to the next part of their relationship, which is: the storm._

 _Quoting one of my 'Piece by Piece' playlist:_

 **"A heart is not a home without the one who gets you through the storm."**

 _And so, let the storm begins..._

 _But don't forget to review so I could come back to you, or so I could get better._

 _Anyways, thank your for your time as you read this._

 _Lots of love,_

 _._

 ** _K. Hiyama_**


	8. Someone To Fall Back On

_Good afternoon..._

 _Hello there! First of all I'd like to say sorry for such a very late update. I mean, it's been at least two months since the previous chapter._

 _I know, some of you may have waited, some may have been bored, or already left._

 _But, like I have said last time, suspense and mystery has never been my forte, so it takes time for me to actually came up with something._

 _And worse since my real life schedule has been hectic unexpectedly, combine with the other stuff (many stuff, for that matters), I need to take care of them first before updating._

 _And so, despite everything, I wish you all could enjoy this story as much as I am when I wrote this and stay with me 'till the end._

 _Anyways... Happy reading, guys~_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:** Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and all of its characters belongs to Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sunrise, and Bandai respectively  
_

 _ **Rate:** T, well, just let me know if I should change it, okay?_

 _ **Genre(s):** Drama, Friendship, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Suspense, etc_

 _ **Warning(s):** AU, OOC-ness, Typo(s), ER, FT, etc_

 _ **Pairing(s):** Kira Yamato/Lacus Clyne, Athrun Zala/Cagalli Yula Athha  
_

* * *

 **Piece by Piece**

 **Part Eight - Someone To Fall Back On**

Kaoru Hiyama

2017

* * *

Lacus menutup pintu di belakangnya dan bersandar di sana. Ia menegadahkan kepala dan mengembuskan napas panjang. Rasa lelah merambat dari bahunya ke seluruh tubuh, membuat kakinya lemas dan kehilangan kemampuan untuk menahan bobot tubuhnya hingga ia merosot ke lantai. Tas selempangnya masih bertengger di bahu dan ia melepaskannya begitu sudah terduduk. Kedua lengannya jatuh ke sisi tubuh. Untuk sementara tidak ada yang terjadi selain itu. Napasnya masih naik-turun di dadanya tanpa kestabilan yang seharusnya ada di sana.

Ia lelah. Sungguh, hanya itu alasannya.

Hari ini, Selasa, Lacus mengikuti dua ujian untuk mata kuliah psikologi dasar dan pengenalan statistika. Masing-masing mata kuliah berjumlah empat sks dan tidak ada semester pendeknya. Artinya, kalau sampai gagal, ia harus mengulang keduanya lagi tahun depan, sementara pengenalan statistika diharuskan untuk selesai pada tahun kedua. Jelas, Lacus tidak punya waktu untuk mengulang.

Sejak pembicaraan terakhirnya dengan Kira mengenai Hibiki—entah nama apa itu, ia belum tahu—Lacus merasa kalau studinya harus sudah selesai sebelum pembahasan itu kembali. Sebulan ini ia berhasil menundanya, walaupun untuk itu Lacus juga harus berterima kasih pada padatnya jadwal Kira di rumah sakit. Walaupun ia juga harus mengakui kalau masalah jadwal itu seperti pedang bermata dua; di satu sisi jadwal itu membantunya menunda pembicaraan mengenai Hibiki.

Tapi di sisi lain rasanya tidak enak, karena jadwal itu juga membuatnya tidak bisa bertemu selain waktu menjadi sukarelawan dan sekalinya bertemu pun mereka hanya makan siang selama lima belas menit—kalau beruntung, karena kebanyakan waktu istirahat Kira tidak selama itu—dan _nyaris_ tidak bisa pergi kencan sama sekali. Bahkan bisa dikatakan pertermuan terlamanya dengan pria itu terjadi sewaktu dia dirawat dan Lacus menjenguknya di kamar VIP. Meski demikian mereka masih sering bertelepon dan bertukar pesan melalui media sosial. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal setiap malam, dan menemukan fakta lucu bahwa mereka sama-sama sering tidur larut—atau tidak tidur sama sekali dalam kasus Kira—untuk urusan masing-masing.

Pernah sekali Kira mengatakan padanya kalau pria itu menghabiskan 80 jam seminggu di rumah sakit, dan hanya tidur beberapa jam di antaranya. Lacus mengungkapkan rasa prihatinnya dengan membantu Kira tertawa dan menceritakan kehidupan mahasiswanya, seperti bahwa hanya ada satu laki-laki di angkatannya, dan secara kebetulan laki-laki itu ada di kelasnya. Kira menyuruhnya berhati-hati, tapi Lacus tahu itu hanya ungkapan cemburunya sehingga ia menenangkannya dengan mengatakan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk selingkuh.

Oh, tentu saja. Memangnya siapa yang mau selingkuh dari calon dokter muda yang tampan, jenius, dan baik hati? Tentu saja bukan Lacus. Tapi bukan hanya itu alasan ia tidak memilih untuk menebarkan pesona seorang idolanya. Alasan lainnya adalah karena hanya kepada Kira-lah ia bisa benar-benar membuka diri. Hanya pria itu yang bisa memaksanya menanggalkan topeng yang selalu dikenakannya di setiap kesempatan. Topeng seorang gadis periang yang senyumnya tampak seolah ia gadis yang tak pernah tersentuh kegelapan dunia dengan segala kemuraman dan keburukannya. Untuk bersama Kira, ia harus menghadapi masa lalu, mimpi buruk, dan keraguannya sendiri. Bukan perjuangan yang mudah, jadi mana mungkin ia menukarnya dengan apapun?

Apapun, termasuk si cowok pemain biola yang pernah disukainya.

Namanya Miguel Aiman. Lacus akhirnya tahu dari kakak-kakak tingkatnya. Dia mahasiswa seni—tentu saja—empat tahun lebih tua dari Lacus, dan menjalani perkuliahan sambil bekerja. Meski demikian, pria itu menyelesaikan studinya tepat waktu, kecuali masalah skripsi.

Lacus bisa dikatakan lupa sama sekali tentang Miguel sampai mereka bertemu di kantor penasehat akademik beberapa hari yang lalu. Miguel lebih dulu mengingatnya, dan tentu saja menyapa duluan. Ketika mereka bertemu kembali, Lacus sempat khawatir ia akan kembali merasakan sesuatu pada pria yang pernah dikaguminya dari jauh itu. Tapi rupanya kekhawatirannya berlebihan.

 _Nope. No sparks at all_.

Miguel menyatakan simpatinya atas apa yang terjadi pada Lacus di malam tahun baru itu dan mengajaknya makan siang supaya ia bisa "membicarakannya". Lacus ingin menolak, tentu saja, karena ia sudah punya pacar dan karena ia sama sekali tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu pada orang selain ayahnya, Kira, Pak Malchio, dan Shiho, tapi saat itu seniornya malah mendesaknya untuk menerima tawaran itu hingga ia terpaksa menerimanya.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah, Lacus," kata Miguel dengan nada rendah dan lembut yang terdengar seperti rayuan. Mereka makan siang di kantin dan Lacus memilih tempat duduk yang cukup dekat dengan pintu agar bisa cepat keluar begitu selesai.

 _Aku berubah, banyak, kau saja yang tidak tahu. Ah, bagaimana aku sebenarnya saja kau tidak tahu, kan? Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan hal itu?_ Lacus membatin getir mendengar ucapan Miguel yang terdengar seolah pria itu mengenalnya. Tapi tentu saja ia tidak mengatakan itu, malah sebaliknya, ia tersenyum. Jenis senyum profesional yang belakangan membuatnya dilema. Di satu sisi senyum itu menutupi jejak emosinya yang sebenarnya, tapi di sisi lain senyum itu membuatnya merindukan Kira dan kemampuannya untuk membuat Lacus tak bisa tersenyum kecuali jika ia memang merasa gembira. "Kakak juga," ia menjawab tenang, "tapi maaf, aku tidak tahu kau kuliah di sini sampai kita bertemu tadi."

"Begitukah? Apa aku belum pernah memberitahumu sebelumnya?"

Lacus menggeleng. "Tidak, kita kan tidak begitu sering berbicara waktu di teater. Seingatku kita hanya pernah satu kali berbicara, waktu aku mengisi suara di pertunjukkan boneka, menggantikan Abby."

"Menggantikan Abby? Ya, aku ingat. Kau sebenarnya hanya datang untuk pengepasan kostum kan? Tapi karena Abby tiba-tiba menelepon dan mengabarkan kalau dia terkena flu berat sampai suaranya serak, Martin memintamu menggantikannya. Aku ingat, aku ingat," kata Miguel. Nadanya seperti bernostalgia, dan pria itu tersenyum pada kenangannya. "Kau benar-benar hebat waktu itu. Padahal baru membaca skrip dialog siangnya, tapi pertunjukkan sore itu benar-benar sukses."

"Kakak berlebihan," kata Lacus, merendah. "Itu kan karena Abby juga bukan pemeran utama. Dialog yang kudapat juga hanya empat baris."

Miguel tertawa. "Tapi kau membuat tokoh itu—siapa namanya—Beth, lebih bersinar. Aku ingat bagaimana Beth benar-benar menjadi pembicaraan penonton setelahnya, padahal dia hanya figuran."

"Beth memang menarik sebenarnya. Dia gadis yang hidup di bawah tekanan keluarganya yang ketat dan nyaris bunuh diri berkali-kali, tapi setiap kali dia tidak berhasil, dia menangis. Dan aku masih mengingat perkataannya mengenai kehidupan..."

"Bahwa dia menyadari—pada akhirnya—bahwa dia juga pantas hidup karena dunia tidak hanya untuk orang-orang yang kuat saja," Miguel menyelanya.

"Bukan," sahut Lacus, senyum masih melekat sempurna di wajahnya. "Itu kata-kata Michael, pemuda yang menolongnya. Kalau kata-kata Beth begini: _seperti halnya dunia yang tercipta untuk kita, kita juga tercipta untuk dunia_."

"Ah..." Miguel menggumam, lalu melanjutkan. "Kata-kata yang indah."

"Iya, kan?" Lacus tersenyum. Ia lalu melirik jam di ponselnya dan mendesah pelan, "Tapi maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang. Kelasku dimulai sebentar lagi."

"Oh, silahkan, silahkan. Biar aku yang bayar semuanya," tawar Miguel, tapi Lacus bisa mengatasinya, terutama karena ia tidak ingin ada alasan lagi bagi pria itu untuk mengajaknya pergi.

Lacus tertawa kecil, tawa lembut yang mengalir dari senyuman. Tapi seperti senyumannya, tawa itu juga profesional dan merupakan hasil latihan untuk aktingnya. "Kakak baik sekali, tapi tidak perlu. Aku sudah membayar pesananku sendiri. Lagipula itu enaknya makan di kantin kampus kan? Pembayarannya di muka."

"Ah, benar." Sekilas Miguel kelihatan tidak senang dengan apa yang terjadi. Lacus menyadari perubahan ekspresi itu dan merasa lega karenanya. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin makan siang lebih dari satu kali dengan pria yang bukan pacarnya dan kemungkinan menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dari persahabatan dengannya.

"Nah, aku pergi dulu, Kak Miguel. Sampai nanti," Lacus mengambil tasnya dan beranjak pergi. Tak lupa menambahkan _"nanti, nanti, semoga tidak ada nanti"_ dalam hati, dan menempatkan harapan sepenuh hati pada ucapannya itu. Miguel adalah masa lalu yang pernah diceritakannya pada Meer. Dan karena Meer telah mati, maka seharusnya masa lalu itu mati juga saja bersamanya.

Memikirkannya kembali membuat Lacus juga merasakan kelelahan batin di samping kelelahan fisik. Namun ia tidak ingin berlama-lama termenung, dan karenanya, ia segera bangkit. Meraih tasnya, Lacus berjalan ke meja makan dan meletakan tasnya di sana sebelum pergi ke kamar mandi. Ia memikirkan untuk mandi. Basuhan air hangat dan wangi sabun mungkin bisa meredakan penat dan rasa lelahnya, sekalian mungkin menghilangkan ingatannya tentang Miguel yang sama sekali tidak diperlukannya. Setelah itu makan malam dan tidur.

Sungguh rencana yang sempurna untuk menutup hari.

...

* * *

...

Pukul dua dini hari Lacus terbangun gara-gara dering ponselnya yang nyaring dan tidak berhenti-berhenti. Dengan malas, enggan, dan kesal, Lacus memaksakan diri bangkit dari posisi berbaring. Ia duduk dan meraih ponsel yang diletakkannya di meja kecil di sisi tempat tidurnya. Ponselnya masih berbunyi, mengeluarkan suara nyaring yang familier dan menggganggu. Sayang, perasaan kesalnya luntur begitu membaca nama orang yang meneleponnya.

 _Luv.._. nama yang baru-baru ini ia berikan untuk nomor Kira.

Demi segala hal baik, Lacus berani bersumpah tidak akan memberitahu Kira kalau ia memberinya nama itu. Ia malu. Malu yang mungkin kedengaran seperti alasan karena menurut Sophie, temannya di kelas Pengantar Psikologi, Biologi Dasar, dan Pengantar Statistika, memberi nama panggilan untuk pacar bukanlah hal yang memalukan. Tapi gadis itu juga berkata ia memaklumi Lacus, dan alasannya adalah... karena ini pacar pertamanya dan Sophie punya pedoman: "segala hal yang pertama sah dianggap memalukan", termasuk pertama kali memberikan nama panggilan untuk pacar pertama.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Lacus mengangkat teleponnya. Kira adalah pria paling taat aturan yang pernah ditemuinya, jadi kalau sampai dia menelepon di saat aneh begini, sudah pasti ada hal penting, mendesak, dan tidak bisa ditunda yang harus disampaikannya.

"Lacus, maaf kalau aku mengganggu tidurmu," kalimat itu menerjang telinga Lacus begitu ia menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya, bahkan sebelum ia sempat mengucapkan 'halo'. Tapi bukan hanya itu yang membuat Lacus mengernyit. Suara Kira. Itulah masalahnya. Suara pria itu sama sekali tidak terdengar seperti Kira yang biasa. Biasanya, suara Kira terdengar menenangkan, teduh, dengan sedikit unsur kekakuan yang merupakan ciri khas orang-orang eksakta yang kepintarannya di atas rata-rata, dan nada kekanakan yang sepertinya merupakan bawaan dari masa kecilnya. Namun Kira yang terdengar di telepon ini panik, waswas, dan dipenuhi kekhawatiran dan ketakutan. Ia belum pernah mendengar Kira yang seperti ini...

Kecuali pada telepon _itu_.

Percakapan terakhir mereka bulan Februari lalu.

Lacus terkesiap. Ingatan tentang hari itu menyerbu benaknya dengan cepat, dan mempertahankan diri darinya sesulit berlindung dari sinar matahari saat berjalan di sepanjang bibir pantai. Kau tidak akan benar-benar bisa melakukannya. Tapi ia berusaha sekuat tenaga, dan menyerahkan sisanya pada takdir dan jarak di antara mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku..." tadinya Lacus berpikir untuk berbohong dan mengatakan dirinya sedang bergadang, tapi pada akhirnya ia memilih tidak. Sebaliknya, ia memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Ada apa?"

"Aku tadinya mau menelepon Athrun, atau Cagalli, tapi... kau tahu, kan?"

Lacus menghela napas panjang, dan tersenyum untuk menjaga ketenangannya. Kira sedang panik dan jelas sekali dalam hal ini ia tidak boleh ikutan panik. "Aku tahu, Kira. Jadi, katakan padaku. Ada masalah apa?"

"Ayahku masuk rumah sakit, Lacus."

Suara Kira bercampur dengan isakkan yang ditahan ketika kata-kata itu meluncur dari seberang telepon. Lacus melayangkan sebelah tangan menutupi mulut selagi ia menarik napas terkesiap. "Ya Tuhan... apa yang terjadi?"

"Ibuku bilang sakit, beliau baru saja mengabariku. Tapi aku sudah terlalu banyak mengambil cuti, Lacus. Dr. Canaver bilang kalau aku mengambil cuti lagi akan berakibat buruk pada catatan residensiku. Ibuku juga sepertinya memikirkan risiko itu, jadi dia memintaku untuk berdoa saja dari sini. Tapi aku tidak bisa, aku ingin pergi ke sana, jadi..." terang Kira tanpa jeda. Emosi bercampur aduk dalam suaranya, antara sedih, cemas, takut, marah, dan sedikit... pengharapan. Pengharapan dalam suara Kira. Itulah yang membuat Lacus menyadari sisa kalimatnya yang tidak diucapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Aku tak keberatan pergi ke sana mewakilimu. Lagipula seandainya ayahmu perlu perawatan khusus yang tidak ada di ORB, aku bisa merujuknya ke sini supaya dia mendapatkan perawatan yang semestinya, juga supaya kau bisa menemuinya," tawar Lacus.

Kira terdengar kaget pada penawarannya. "Apa? Tidak, tidak. Aku... aku memang bermaksud meminta bantuanmu untuk menjenguk ayahku di ORB mewakiliku, dan memberitahuku apa yang dikatakan dokter di sana. Tapi tidak sejauh itu Lacus, aku tidak ingin kau melakukan itu."

"Kira," ujar Lacus, suaranya lembut dan menenangkan. Atau begitulah efek yang ia inginkan terdengar dalam suaranya ketika berkata, "Uang pernah dihabiskan untuk hal-hal yang tidak lebih penting dari ini. Aku tak keberatan menyisihkan tabungan untuk membantu ayahmu mendapatkan penanganan maksimal.

"Lagipula kalau kau memang keberatan, kau boleh saja menganggapnya hutang dan mungkin membayarnya dengan mentraktirku, setidaknya sampai tahun depan. Atau dengan mengajariku _neuroscience_ , soalnya ternyata materi itu ada dalam mata kuliahku." Lacus mengakhiri tawarannya dengan nada yang lebih riang, bermaksud mencairkan ketegangan yang ia rasakan di suara kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda, Lacus."

Lacus tersenyum. "Aku juga tidak," katanya penuh keyakinan. "Kirimi aku alamat rumahmu yang di ORB sekarang, juga nomor telepon orangtuamu. Aku akan ikut pada penerbangan pertama pagi ini, dan langsung menjenguk ayahmu. Ada lagi yang kau butuhkan?"

"Tunggu," kata Kira. "Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu? Apa tidak sebaiknya kau berangkat waktu _Golden Week_ akhir pekan ini?"

"Pertama-tama kuliahku baik-baik saja," sahut Lacus, "dan tidak. Aku tidak akan berangkat waktu _Golden Week_ karena itu masih beberapa hari lagi, dan... kau tahu kan, banyak hal bisa terjadi di antaranya. Aku tak mau mengambil risiko itu.

"Dan kalau aku berangkat pagi ini aku bisa mengambil kelas _online_ untuk sisa hari sampai _Golden Week dan beberapa hari setelahnya, mungkin_. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah mengabari orangtuamu di ORB, bahwa pacarmu yang cantik ini akan mengunjungi mereka."

"Bagaimana kalau, kekasihku yang berbudi baik, manis, dan bisa diandalkan akan datang mengantikan aku," kata Kira membalas, "aku baru saja memberitahu mereka melalui sms."

Ucapan itu membuat Lacus merona dari telinga ke telinga. "Kira!" protesnya, "tolong katakan kau tidak benar-benar menulis semua keterangan itu."

Kira tertawa pelan. Tawa yang masih kedengaran sumbang, namun cukup membuat Lacus lega karena setidaknya tawa itu ada. "Aku baru saja melakukannya dan, terima kasih. Juga maaf karena aku melimpahkan beban ini padamu."

"Ssshh... jangan bilang begitu. Aku tidak merasa terbeban sama sekali, malah, aku senang mendapat kepercayaanmu."

"Kepercayaanku?"

Lacus berdeham. Pipinya merona ketika ia mengatakan, "Ya, kita baru berpacaran selama tiga atau empat bulan dan kau sudah memberiku kepercayaan untuk bertemu dengan orangtuamu di seberang samudera."

Kira terdiam. Sepertinya ia membeku di seberang telepon.

Lacus memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk memutuskan sambungan, sebelum Kira berhasil mencerna ucapannya dan kembali menyatakan kekhawatirannya.

Ketika menolehkan kepala ke jendela di sisinya yang lain, Lacus bisa melihat matahari menampakkan sinarnya yang masih pucat di ufuk timur. Ia tersenyum, lalu kembali memainkan ponsel, mempersiapkan keberangkatannya.

Yang dibutuhkan hanyalah tiket. Dua tiket.

Satu untuk kereta dari Junius ke Aprilius, dan satu lagi tiket pesawat dari PLANTs ke ORB, dan sebaliknya. Bukan masalah besar, sebenarnya. Mengingat sebagai penyanyi, dulu, ia pernah melakukan tur keliling dunia.

ORB adalah negara termaju kedua setelah PLANTs, namun tidak seperti PLANTs yang menggunakan teknologinya untuk menciptakan negara futuristik, ORB menggunakannya untuk membuat cagar alam, memperbaiki pegunungan, dan memelihara hutan. ORB adalah negara yang bisa dikatakan konvensional, dan Lacus—yang hanya pernah mengunjunginya selama lima hari untuk keperluan tur albumnya—sudah lama memimpikan untuk kembali ke sana.

Ia hanya tidak pernah menduga secepat ini.

Begitu juga dengan agenda yang melatarinya.

Setelah urusan tranportasi dan rencana perjalanan selesai, Lacus mempersiapkan tahap selanjutkan: akomodasi.

Perutnya berbunyi tepat saat ia selesai menaruh kopornya di atas tempat tidur. Lacus pun menghela napas, berpikir untuk sarapan dulu sebelum mempersiapkan barang-barangnya. Tidak seperti waktu mendapat kabar tentang ditemukannya Kira kemarin, kali ini ia bergerak dengan akal sehat dan persiapan yang lebih matang. Lagipula keberangkatan pesawatnya masih dua jam lagi dan perjalanan dari Junius ke Bandara Aprilius hanya memakan waktu setengah jam.

...

* * *

...

"Kepercayaanku?"

Kira mendengar Lacus berdeham satu kali, lalu nadanya terkesan malu-malu sewaktu suaranya terdengar. "Ya, kita baru berpacaran selama tiga atau empat bulan dan kau sudah memberiku kepercayaan untuk bertemu dengan orangtuamu di seberang samudera."

Mata _amethyst_ Kira membelalak. _Apa katanya?_

Lalu ia menggumam, pelan, nyaris tanpa suara selagi otaknya berputar mencari serangkaian kata yang tepat untuk menjawab pernyataan itu. Hanya saja, sepertinya memang itu rencana Lacus karena sebelum Kira sempat mengucapkan apapun, gadis itu memutuskan sambungan.

Sial.

Masih sambil menggenggam ponsel, Kira menjatuhkan lengan itu ke sisi tubuh dan menaikkan yang satunya untuk menangkup wajahnya dalam telapak tangan. Kalimat panjang yang diucapkan Lacus di telepon masih menghantui pikirannya.

Namun, di tengah-tengah renungannya, _pager-_ nya bergetar dan Kira menghela napas panjang, menyadari keharusan untuk menyudahi segala yang ia pikirkan dan kembali bertugas. _Oh, ya._

Kira meraih benda mungil itu dan membacanya. Alisnya terangkat menatap pesan yang isinya berupa panggilan dari Dr. Canaver agar ia segera pergi ke ruang operasi di lantai tujuh sekarang. Kira kembali menghela napas, berusaha memfokuskan diri pada pekerjaannya. Lalu, setelah merasa tenang, ia kembali menaruh _pager_ itu di tempatnya dan bergegas menuju ruang operasi.

Begitu sampai, Kira—yang sudah mempersiapkan diri dengan jubah operasi, masker, dan penutup kepala—bergabung dengan Dr. Canaver dan beberapa dokter lain dalam operasi seorang korban kecelakaan lalu lintas yang mengalami cedera kepala, dan patah tulang di rusuk, dan lengan kanan.

Operasi itu berlangsung selama berjam-jam dan untungnya tidak mendapatkan banyak hambatan. Tetapi pasien sempat mengalami dua kali pendarahan, dan itu membuat proses operasi menjadi semakin lama. Setelah operasi selesai, Dr. Canaver meminta Kira untuk mengawasi pasien, berjaga-jaga agar tidak sampai terjadi komplikasi pasca operasi sementara sang spesialis pergi untuk mengabari keluarganya di ruang tunggu.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore ketika Kira memperhatikannya kembali. Ia menatap jam dinding di atas stasiun perawat itu berlama-lama dan memikirkan Lacus serta kedua orangtuanya. Sudah lebih dari dua belas jam sejak ia menelepon gadis itu dan memintanya mengunjungi ayahnya di ORB, dan ia mulai gelisah. Pengalaman buruk di malam tahun baru itu membuat skeptismenya terhadap kemungkinan terjadinya kecelakaan dimana saja meningkat drastis. Bahkan sekarang ia tidak bisa mengendarai mobilnya tanpa merasa khawatir.

Kira mengambil ponsel yang dititipkannya di stasiun perawat lantai tiga dan membukanya. Ada tiga pesan; tiga-tiganya dari Lacus, dan lima belas panggilan tak terjawab; delapan dari ibunya, dan tujuhnya dari Lacus. Sambil menghela napas, Kira membuka pesan dari Lacus satu per satu, dan perasaan bersalah menyelinap dengan cepat ke dalam benak dan hatinya.

Pesan pertama: _"Aku berangkat ya."_

Pesan kedua: _"Aku di bandara Aprilius. Pesawatnya berangkat satu jam lagi."_

Pesan ketiga: _"Sampai di ORB. Kapan kau akan mengirimkan alamat orangtuamu?"_

Ya Tuhan, Lacus...

Kira ingat pagi tadi gadis itu memintanya mengirimkan alamat rumah orangtuanya beserta nomor telepon mereka dan ia terjebak di ruang operasi selama berjam-jam tanpa sempat mengirimkannya. Astaga, kalau begitu bagaimana keadaan Lacus sekarang?

Belum sempat Kira melanjutkan penyesalannya, ponselnya kembali berbunyi, ia mengangkatnya tanpa melihat nama pemanggil dan mendengar suara ibunya. _"Kira, kenapa baru mengangkat telepon?"_

"Maaf, Bu," Kira berkesah, sebelah lengannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk memijat batang hidungnya. "Aku tadi di ruang operasi."

" _Oh, baguslah,"_ Caridad berujar dengan suara yang terdengar lelah. _"Ngomong-ngomong, kapan pacarmu itu ke sini?"_

"Namanya Lacus, Bu," sahut Kira, "dia sebenarnya sudah berangkat tadi pagi, tapi aku lupa memberitahunya nomor yang bisa dihubungi, dan alamat rumah kita. Jadi sekarang aku tak tahu dia dimana, tapi kemungkinan dia menginap di hotel."

" _Astaga, kau ini..."_ tegur Caridad. _"Gadis malang itu... ya sudah, hubungi dia. Tanyakan dimana dia sekarang, aku bisa menyuruh Ahmed menjemputnya."_

Kira mengangguk. "Baik, Bu."

" _Dan minta maaflah padanya."_

Ucapan itu membuat Kira mengingat betapa besar kesalahannya. Ia mengkhawatirkan Lacus dan kesulitan mengalihkan fokusnya dari gadis itu sepanjang operasi tadi, tapi di saat yang sama ia juga tidak memberitahukan alamat dan nomor telepon ibunya pada gadis itu.

Ketika ibunya memutuskan sambungan, Kira segera mengalihkan panggilannya ke Lacus. Gadis itu mengangkatnya pada dering ketiga.

Terdengar hela napas panjang dari seberang. _"Oke. Beri aku satu alasan untuk tidak menutup telepon ini sekarang_ , _Kira."_

"Maafkan aku, Lacus. Aku tadi ada di ruang operasi, melakukan operasi besar pada korban kecelakaan lalu lintas... apa kau perlu detailnya?" terang Kira, tak mampu menghilangkan nada bersalah dalam suaranya. Rasa bersalah yang semakin menumpuk ketika mendengar nada tajam dalam suara kekasihnya.

" _Tidak... perlu,"_ kata Lacus. Lalu ia mendengar gadis itu mendesah berat. _"Aku percaya padamu. Tapi tolong jangan diulangi lagi. Apa kau tahu sudah berapa lama aku menunggu teleponmu ini? Atau dimana aku melakukannya?"_

"Tak akan. Dan dimana? Ibuku sudah meminta seorang..."

" _Alamat rumah dan nomor telepon, Kira. Itu saja. Sisanya biar aku sendiri yang urus."_ Potong Lacus, nadanya masih terdengar kesal. Sepertinya gadis itu benar-benar marah dan sedang tidak bisa diajak berkompromi. Kira menghela napas. Apa boleh buat, kan? Ia sendiri juga kelelahan setelah melakukan operasi selama dua belas jam lebih dan tidak punya energi untuk bersikukuh pada pendapatnya. Juga ada suntikan rasa bersalahnya pada Lacus karena telah membiarkan gadis itu menunggu berjam-jam sendirian di negara yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya.

Kira berkata, "Aku akan mengirimkannya, sebentar."

Kira menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya dan menggetikkan alamat serta nomor telepon orangtuanya—ibu dan ayahnya—lalu mengirimkannya pada Lacus. "Sudah," katanya.

" _Baiklah, akan kuperiksa. Sebentar."_

Terdengar suara ponsel di jauhkan, dan selama itu Kira mendengar suara orang-orang di belakang Lacus. Orang-orang berlalu-lalang, suara pengumuman, dan beberapa suara lainnya yang berujung pada... "Lacus, apa kau masih di bandara?"

Lacus tidak langsung menjawab. Ia sempat mendengar beberapa kali bunyi _klik_ dan menduga kalau gadis itu sedang menyimpan alamat dan nomor telepon yang baru saja diberikannya. Sejenak kemudian, barulah terdengar suara Lacus yang berkata. _"Ya, aku masih di bandara. Oh ya, apa ibumu sudah tahu nomorku?"_

Kira tersenyum, lega karena mendengar suara Lacus sudah terdengar lebih ramah. "Sudah, aku sudah memberitahunya lebih dulu."

" _Trims,"_ kata Lacus. _"Akan kukabari lagi kalau aku sudah bertemu orangtuamu. Beritahu aku kalau kau ada operasi lagi."_

"Baiklah, _Hime-sama_. Kau akan menjadi yang pertama tahu." Kata Kira, berusaha untuk menghilangkan kemarahan dari suara Lacus yang masih terasa walaupun sudah lebih samar lagi beberapa detik terakhir.

" _Ki-Kira!"_ Lacus terdengar kaget dengan cara yang membuat Kira merasa dirinya telah berhasil. Sekarang ia bahkan bisa membayangkan rona merah membara di kedua pipi Lacus yang pucat.

"Baiklah, sampai nanti Lacus." Kira memutuskan sambungan.

...

* * *

...

Lacus berniat untuk langsung menelepon ibu Kira—namanya Caridad, menurut sms yang diterimanya dari pria itu—tapi tepat sebelum menekan tombol untuk menelepon, Lacus menerima sebuah panggilan, dari ayahnya.

Ia mengangkatnya. "Halo, Ayah," sapanya dengan suara yang diusahakan terdengar riang. "Apa kabar?"

 _"Lacus,"_ Siegel membalas, suaranya terdengar bagai campuran kelelahan dan rasa lega. Dalam hati Lacus bersyukur, sebab itu artinya sang ayah memercayai kesan ceria dalam suara yang ia keluarkan. _"Aku baik-baik saja, Nak. Bagaimana kuliahmu? Apa segalanya lancar?"_

Ketika dihadapkan pada pertanyaan semacam ini, reaksi seperti memberi jawaban 'ya' dengan cepat dan terburu-buru hanya akan menghasilkan dampak yang berkebalikan dengan efek yang diinginkan. Karena itulah Lacus memutuskan untuk mengembuskan napas panjang, tertawa gugup, dan meringis, lalu berkata, " _Well_ , semuanya baik-baik saja, Ayah. Kecuali fakta kalau beberapa mata kuliahnya agak asing dan aku masih berusaha beradaptasi, ha ha."

Terdengar embusan napas serupa embusan napas yang terjadi saat seseorang tersenyum, dan Lacus mendengar ayahnya menjawab. _"Aku lega mendengarnya, kecuali bagian sulitnya. Tapi aku yakin putriku pasti bisa melewatinya."_

"Tentu saja," ia tersenyum, gembira mendengar kepercayaan dan kesan bangga dalam suara ayahnya. "Terima kasih atas doanya. Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa, Ayah? Tidak biasanya kau meneleponku di hari kerja."

Siegel berdecak dan tersenyum di seberang telepon. _"_ As expected from my daughter, no less. _Begini, aku kebetulan sedang tidak begitu sibuk, jadi... kau tahu kan? Bagaimana kalau kau pulang ke rumah dan kita pergi makan bersama? Sekalian mengganti ketidakhadiranku di ulangtahunmu kemarin, hm?"_

"Mmm... kedengarannya menyenangkan," kata Lacus, kali ini berusaha untuk terdengar agak kecewa. "Tapi maaf sekali Ayah, aku tidak bisa. Minggu ini tugasku banyak sekali, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Junius sama sekali."

Ada saat-saat dimana Lacus membenci dirinya sendiri karena harus berbohong pada ayahnya, tapi itu dulu. Belakangan—dengan ngeri—ia menyadari kebencian itu semakin lama semakin berkurang. Terutama kalau ia punya alasan untuk membenarkan apa yang dilakukannya.

Alasan yang paling sering digunakan adalah renggangnya hubungan antara dirinya dengan sang ayah. Lacus menganggap hal itu bukan salah siapa-siapa, melainkan hanya sebatas keadaan. Sebuah ungkapan seperti: _pada akhirnya anak-anak tumbuh terpisah dari orangtua mereka_ , memberinya semacam dasar untuk alasan ini. Alasan yang semakin terasa kuat dengan keberadaan Kira, yang entah bagaimana mampu membuat Lacus berbicara hanya dengan tatapannya. Sesuatu yang anehnya tidak bisa dilakukan orang lain selain dia.

Lacus bisa saja tidak menceritakan apa-apa padanya kecuali apa yang pernah ia ceritakan di awal pertemuan mereka. Tentang Meer, Fllay, dan kematian. Tapi Kira, dengan caranya sendiri, seolah mengetahui apa yang tersirat, apa yang tidak dikatakannya. Cara pria itu memeluknya, mengusap airmatanya, bahkan cara pria itu menciumnya, membuktikan bahwa Kira mengerti duka dan rasa kehilangan yang ia alami, serta ikut merasakannya.

 _"Ah, begitu ya. Sayang sekali,"_ ujar Siegel. _"Bagaimana dengan bulan depan, kalau begitu?"_

Usahanya berhasil, ayahnya sama sekali tidak menaruh curiga. "Bulan depan sepertinya bisa," sahut Lacus, yang merasakan bahwa akhir percakapan mereka semakin dekat, berpikir untuk memberitahu ayahnya bahwa sekarang ia sudah punya pacar, tapi kemudian teringat kalau pemberitahuan itu akan membongkar segalanya, dan memutuskan untuk menunda sampai percakapan mereka berikutnya.

 _"Baiklah, bulan depan. Sampai nanti sayang. Selamat belajar."_

Senyum di bibir gadis bermata biru-kelabu itu terukir secara refleks, kehangatan menyeruak di dadanya. Ucapan singkat itu terkesan tak bermakna, tapi kepercayaan dan pengharapan dalam suara ayahnya telah sampai dengan cara itu. Cara yang lembut namun meyakinkan. "Sampai nanti, Ayah. Selamat bekerja."

Ketika percakapan dengan ayahnya telah selesai, perasaan hangat yang selalu terjadi setiap ia habis berbicara dengan ayahnya masih bertahan. Tapi Lacus juga tahu ia masih punya tugas, dan bergegas melaksanakannya. Satu panggilan lagi.

"Selamat malam, Caridad Yamato- _san_?"

 _"Ya, saya sendiri. Lacus?"_

Ia tersenyum. "Benar, saya Lacus. Kira memberi nomor ini..."

 _"Ah, iya. Anak itu, benar-benar deh,"_ ujar Caridad memotong sebelum Lacus sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Mendengar nada menegur dalam suara perempuan itu, Lacus menduga ia memaksudkannya untuk keterlambatan Kira. _"Kau dimana? Apa masih di bandara?"_

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat gadis berambut merah muda itu dilema. Ia memang sudah mengatakan pada Kira kalau dirinya bisa melakukan semua sendiri dan akan menghubunginya begitu sampai di rumah sakit. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa memungkiri kalau dirinya tidak tahu jalan. Memang, aplikasi GPS mudah sekali untuk diakses, dan ia bisa sampai di tujuan tanpa bertanya pada siapapun. Yang dibutuhkan untuk itu hanya nama rumah sakitnya.

Namun mendengar kekhawatiran dalam suara Caridad membuat Lacus memikirkan keputusannya kembali. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, dengan pengetahuannya yang minim akan ORB dan segalanya, akan terdengar sombong sekali kalau ia menolak tawaran wanita itu. Penolakan yang akan menjadi kesan pertama yang buruk bagi mereka, dan Lacus tidak menginginkannya. Ia menyayangi Kira dan karena itu ia menyayangi keluarganya, siapapun mereka. Itulah yang menjadi dasar keputusannya.

"Aku masih di bandara. Tepatnya di lobi utara, dekat Murasame."

 _"Tunggu sebentar, Lacus. Aku akan segera mengirim seseorang untuk menjemputmu."_

"Terima kasih."

Tiga puluh menit setelah percakapan itu berakhir, Lacus yang baru saja menyelesaikan kelas _online_ -nya bersama _croissant_ manis dan cokelat panas—yang dipesannya dengan anggapan bahwa tak peduli dimana pun kedua menu itu pasti enak, dan ia benar—dihampiri oleh seorang pria yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Ahmed. Lacus tidak begitu saja percaya padanya, tapi ia mendapat telepon dari Caridad yang menanyainya apakah ia sudah di mobil bersama Ahmed, dan Lacus baru percaya. Ia pun mengikuti pria itu ke sebuah mobil keluarga berwarna hitam yang terparkir rapi di pelataran bandara.

Perjalanan menuju Rumah Sakit Onogoro memakan waktu sekitar empat puluh lima menit dari bandara. Begitu tiba di lobi, Lacus langsung disambut oleh seorang wanita berambut ungu panjang, yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Caridad dan wanita itu membawa Lacus ke sebuah kamar untuk memperkenalkannya pada suaminya, Haruma.

"Selamat malam. Aku Lacus Clyne," ujar Lacus sambil membungkuk. Ia pernah diberitahu bahwa kebiasaan di ORB untuk menampakkan rasa hormat adalah membungkuk, dan itu pernah dilakukannya saat mengadakan konser di Kaguya dulu. "Senang bertemu dengan Anda—Lacus melirik sekilas ke papan nama di tempat tidur rumah sakit untuk memastikan—Haruma Yamato- _san_."

Haruma tampak sebaya dengan ayahnya sendiri, dengan rambut hitam pendek dan sepasang mata cokelat gelap yang—andai ia belum mendengar dari Kira bahwa dia anak angkat—pastilah akan membuatnya bertanya-tanya mengenai ketidakmiripan mereka. "Aku juga, Lacus. Haruma saja, _please_. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana penerbangannya?"

Caridad berdiri untuk mengambil segelas air, dan ketika menawarkannya pada Lacus, ia menimpali suaminya. "Ya, bagaimana penerbangannya?"

Lacus menerima air itu, meminum seteguk, dan tersenyum sambil berkata, " _Trims_. Penerbangannya baik, ngomong-ngomong."

"Ah," gumam Haruma, yang kemudian menoleh pada istrinya. "Gadis yang mandiri, hm? Baiklah."

Lacus tersenyum pada ucapan itu. Bukan pujian, memang. Mungkin sindiran halus terdengar lebih tepat, karena pada saat yang sama ucapan itu juga bukan sarkasme. Kata-kata 'Gadis yang mandiri' bagi Lacus tampaknya dimaksudkan untuk 'Gadis yang lebih suka menyimpan detail untuk dirinya sendiri'. _Well_ , itu memang benar. Lagipula senyum itu juga basa-basi.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalian bertemu?" tiba-tiba Caridad bertanya menggantikan suaminya. Haruma menoleh kembali pada Lacus, yang terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu. Namun bukan berarti tidak mengantisipasinya.

Ia berdeham, tersenyum malu-malu, dan berusaha menjelaskan sementara pipinya merona karena kenangan. "Aku bertemu Kira di rumah sakit. Waktu itu—dan sampai sekarang pun masih—aku bekerja sambilan menjadi sukarelawan di rumah sakit. Pada beberapa kesempatan, aku bertemu Kira dan berbicara dengannya. Kami membicarakan banyak hal, terutama yang berhubungan dengan teman-temannya di PLANTs. Aku sempat menanyainya tentang jurusan apa yang harus kupilih dan dia menertawaiku."

Caridad dan Haruma bertukar pandang sesaat. Lalu wanita itu bertanya, "Dia menertawaimu, kenapa?"

Lacus tertawa pelan. "Karena katanya dia sempat menganggap aku sudah dewasa, dan pertanyaan itu membuatnya tersadar kalau aku masih kecil."

"Memangnya berapa usiamu?" itu pertanyaan Haruma.

"19 tahun," jawab Lacus.

"Hm," pria itu mendengus dan berpose seperti patung pemikir selama sesaat. Matanya mengamati Lacus lekat-lekat, dan dia mengangguk-angguk saat berkata. "Dia benar, kau tidak terlihat seperti 19 tahun. Pembawaanmu dewasa sekali."

"Kupikir juga begitu," kata Caridad menimpali. "Aku sempat mengira kau seumur dengan Kira, atau sedikit lebih tua dari itu."

"Begitukah?" Lacus mengerjap-ngerjap tak percaya. Kemudian ia tertawa malu, "Maaf, aku tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana, hmm... haruskah aku menganggapnya pujian?"

"Apa?" kata Haruma. "Tentu saja, Nak. Lagipula dewasa yang kami maksud hanya secara psikis. Kalau penampilan... _well_ , kau tidak terlihat setua itu."

Lacus meletakkan tangan di dada dan mengembuskan napas lega. "Syukurlah, kupikir aku kelihatan seperti tante-tante."

Kali ini yang menjawabnya adalah Caridad. "Tidak, sayang. Kau cantik dan dewasa. Kami bersyukur Kira bertemu denganmu."

Lacus tersenyum, lagi. Ia sudah tidak bisa menghitung berapa kali ia tersenyum dalam beberapa menit terakhir, atau membedakan mana yang tulus, mana yang palsu, dan mana yang untuk menutupi rasa gugup. Kedua orangtua Kira, seperti pria itu sendiri, membuatnya merasa begitu hangat hanya dengan berada di antara mereka. Ia berkata, "Kalian bicara apa? Akulah yang benar-benar bersyukur bertemu dengan Kira. Dan kalian."

Lalu Lacus teringat sesuatu. "Ngomong-ngomong, Paman Haruma sakit apa? Kira memintaku memberitahunya sesegera mungkin."

"Apa semua dokter harus se-skeptis itu?" kata Haruma, "Maksudku, dia menjadi dokter bukan berarti dokter lain tidak sebaik dia, kan?"

"Kira hanya khawatir, Haruma," Caridad mengusap tangan suaminya lembut. "Aku yakin. Lagipula dia kan memang seperti itu."

Kemudian perempuan itu menoleh pada Lacus, "Hanya _thypus_ , Lacus. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Seperti halnya Kira, ayahnya ini suka memaksakan diri bekerja. Seharusnya dia tidak perlu masuk rumah sakit, andai dia tidak pingsan di tempat kerja."

"Caridad."

Suara Haruma ketika mengatakan itu terdengar tajam dan dipenuhi nada memperingati. Tapi Caridad, mengabaikan hal itu, dan berkata pada Lacus, "Kau bisa memberitahu hal itu pada Kira, sekalian bilang padanya untuk tidak memaksakan diri."

"Aku mengerti."

Lacus menyadari ketegangan di antara keduanya dan memilih untuk menyingkir agar mereka bisa menyelesaikan masalah itu. "Aku permisi dulu, kalau begitu. Harus cepat-cepat mengabari Kira, kan?"

Lacus baru saja memutar tumit dan hendak meninggalkan kamar ketika ia mendengar Haruma bertanya, "Bagaimana dengan anak itu?"

Ia menoleh, tersenyum, mencoba tampak meyakinkan dan mengabaikan ketegangan yang masih terasa di punggungnya. "Kira baik-baik saja, jadwalnya padat sekali, tapi dia baik-baik saja."

"Apa dia makan dengan cukup? Tidur dengan cukup?" kali ini Caridad yang bertanya.

"Aku tidak tahu soal waktu tidurnya," ujar Lacus, yang berusaha lebih keras terdengar meyakinkan karena ia tahu yang sebenarnya tidak begitu. Tapi seperti saat ditanya tentang dirinya sendiri, ia tidak ingin membuat kedua orangtua Kira mengkhawatirkan putra mereka lebih dari yang sudah terjadi dan memilih untuk menutupi kebenarannya. "Tapi sepertinya begitu, dan... ehem, dia selalu makan dengan cukup."

"Oh," ujar keduanya serempak.

Lacus tersenyum pada mereka, sekilas, dan berkata, "Aku benar-benar harus mengabarinya." Dan memutar tumitnya, membuka pintu, dan berjalan keluar.

...

* * *

...

Pukul enam sore, Kira baru saja menyelesaikan laporannya tentang operasi yang baru saja diikutinya, dan sedang menuju kantin untuk makan malam. Ia lelah, kelaparan, dan khawatir. Mengkhawatirkan ayah dan ibunya, dan Lacus.

Setelah memesan set dua—yang terdiri dari _mash potato_ dan _salad_ , dan segelas _cafe au lait_ , Kira duduk di salah satu meja di kantin, dan membuka ponselnya. Sebuah pesan suara tertera di layar utama, dari Lacus, kemungkinan mengenai ayahnya. Ia membuka pesan itu, dan menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga.

 _[Hai, ini aku. Dengar, ayahmu hanya terkena thypus, kemungkinan karena kelelahan, kata ibumu. Tapi beliau pingsan di tempat kerja, jadinya harus masuk rumah sakit. Aku baik-ba—]_

Kira mengernyit. Menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga, ia pun mendapati pesan suara kedua, dan hela napas lega terdengar darinya. Sebab itu artinya Lacus hanya kehabisan waktu. Namun, suara yang terdengar di telinganya saat memutar pesan suara kedua itu bukan hanya familier, tapi juga mampu membuat tengkuk Kira merinding seketika. Ia membeku, kedua matanya membelalak horor.

 _[Halo, Kira. Apa kau masih ingat padaku?]_

Fllay Allster. Tidak salah lagi.

Suara itu milik Fllay Allster.

...

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 _Oouch, is it really Fllay? Well, we'll see..._

 _All in all, this is the first storm I'd tell you guys about in last chapter. Relationship takes love, faith, time, and... hope._

 _If all should goes accordingly, this story will reach its finale by the tenth or twelfth chapter, so... stay a little longer, please?_

 _Hopefully I could give you all the thrill and excitement you've wish for. But if I don't, at least I've tried._

 _Let me know what you think of by sending me feedback, constructive criticisms are needed to help me get better, after all._

 _See you later~_

 _Love,_

 _._

 ** _K. Hiyama_**


End file.
